


Start Over·第一卷 水晶的记忆

by RoEstel



Series: Start Over [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Grow Up Together, Harry Potter Raises Tom Riddle, M/M, Mild Bully Description, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), Young Tom Riddle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 85,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 如果最后一战中哈利在那个国王十字车站没有选择醒来，而是搭上一列火车向前方走去，会发生什么？哈利重生+四巨头回归+综英美全文180章正文+10章番外，因为太长所以分卷搬运/打tag，此为第一卷（前面还有楔子部分！），哈利回到汤姆还在孤儿院的时期发生的那些事，有太多出乎他意料的发展……旧文搬运
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Nagini & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Start Over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951678
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. 准备和离开

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [你是个巫师，汤姆。]

[So，你终于发现了身边这些亲情了？不错不错～]回到卧室，莱尔愉快地说，[看来我的教育很成功嘛～]  
  
[嗯？莱～尔～]哈利一把抓住看到自己脸色变化，几欲先走的莱尔，[你是不是早就看出来了？还让我自己体会？]  
  
莱尔无奈地甩甩尾巴，[我那时跟你说，你又不会信……]  
  
哈利放下魔压，叹了口气，说：[也是，还好我总算是看出来了。]他摘下眼镜，揉了揉突突跳动的太阳穴，[该准备走了，莱尔。]哈利摸了摸手镯，拿出三小瓶淡金色的福灵剂放到一边，然后把自己的空间手镯里的东西都摸了出来甩在床上。  
  
[咦？你不先喝一口福灵剂决定到底带什么吗？]莱尔缠绕在一瓶美容药剂上问。  
  
哈利挑起眉毛，[看来是的。]说着，他拿起了一瓶淡金色的药剂，微微抿了一口。那种熟悉的，飘飘欲仙而又胸有成竹的感觉包裹了哈利全身，他愉快地深呼吸，然后毫不犹豫地说：[莱尔，帮我弄一箱压缩饼干来，还要一条浅绿色的丝带～……我带这个干什么？]  
  
莱尔张张嘴巴，最后无奈地说：[福灵剂永远不会错……我去我去还不行吗？]  
  
哈利笑得眉眼弯弯：[我就知道莱尔最好了～早去早回！]  
  
莱尔无奈地叹了口气，为毛我就这么悲催，还被当做跑腿的家伙？要知道，契约动物可是成千上百的巫师可遇不可求的啊！话说我上一个主人那么优雅那么风度那么强大那么有野心，为什么这次的主人就这么脱线这么坑爹这么做事累人呢？  
  
莱尔扛着一箱压缩饼干回来的时候，哈利从床边一下子弹起来，急切又很不好意思地说：[呃……我觉得还得带两根二手魔杖和一瓶白鲜香精……]莱尔·跑腿工·小蛇很不斯莱特林地翻了个白眼，扔下重重的箱子，“啪”地一声又离开了。  
  
哈利理了理空间手镯里的东西，没多久，莱尔就成功归来，它郁闷地把魔杖甩到床上，然后自己舒舒服服地窝到了最爱的枕头上盘起来。一箱压缩饼干，一条浅绿色丝带（哈利：不是我的错！），《魔力控制与暴动》，《记忆，灵魂的一部分》，两本关于阿尼马格斯变形的指导书，一本哈利自己的关于家族和家族事业的笔记本，《霍格沃茨，一段校史》，《魔法史》，《标准咒语，一级》，《变形学入门》（哈利：这仍然不是我的错！怪福灵剂！），一排魔药：美容药剂荣光药剂各两瓶（哈利：福灵剂，你到底是怎么想的？那种时代用得着吗？！），一瓶迷情剂（莱尔：梅林的坩锅！），一瓶生骨灵，两瓶福灵剂，三瓶复方汤剂，辅助恢复魔力，恢复体力的魔药各五瓶，一瓶白鲜香精。加上莱尔送的那个斯莱特林式的发夹，德拉科送的护身符和有着波特家族饰纹的眼镜盒，附加上两套简单的衣服，德思礼一家刚刚送的手表，还有就是刚刚莱尔带回来的两根二手魔杖了（如果不是这几样东西如果拿不好极其容易在时空乱流中丢失，哈利真不愿意把它们都收进手镯里，这样一来的话，最一开始没有魔力打不开手镯的那段时间，他就可谓无依无靠了）。哈利站到远处看了看在床边一字排开的东西，叉着腰，满意地说：［不错～］但是他努力微笑的表情下，是掩饰不住的担忧和挥之不去的，对未知的恐慌。哈利微微叹了口气，一刹那，眼神就坚定起来，那些让他失去的家伙们，罪有应得，为了那些爱他的和他爱的人，他，愿意付出一切。  
  
哈利坐到床上，把一列东西扔到空间手镯里面，想到了这一世认识的铂金小贵族，不由得嘴角微微上扬，还是太幼稚了啊……哈利胡思乱想着，拿起刚刚开了封的福灵剂冲着莱尔僵硬地笑着来了个“干杯”的动作，然后一饮而尽，然后冲着担忧地看着他的莱尔伸出了左手，[来吧，就差一点点魔力了。]  
莱尔没有说什么，它只是吐吐信子，缠绕到哈利的手腕上，开始小心地吸收魔力因子，它也能感受到自己往哈利体内的魔力流里塞魔力因子时魔力向外的压力，作为契约动物一般没有这么强的魔力，但是莱尔的上一个主人在他魔力达到巅峰，跟它解除契约的时候，还给了它一些额外的魔力作为他们主宠甚至可以算是伙伴一场的报答，莱尔的魔力自然上了一大截，毕竟那个巫师的“一点点魔力”可不可小觑。莱尔感应着哈利体内的魔力，在到达极限的时候，快速地抽身离开，并且在四周设下了界定魔法阵，防止这里即将发生的巨大的魔力乱流影响到附近的麻瓜，也防止被邓不利多发现。  
  
哈利只觉得身体里那种和血液一样流动的魔力此刻就想要爆发出来一样，全身都有一种涨裂开来的感觉。一个肉眼可见的魔力漩涡在哈利的头顶上缓缓出现。  
  
它看上去像是个黑洞，但是它是一个只吸哈利的黑洞。  
  
莱尔冲魔法阵里的哈利点点头，算作道别，突然，它说：[哈利，你有没有想过，也许，汤姆·里德尔是被人利用了呢？]  
  
—————我是魔力旋涡的分割线—————  
  
“Ouch！”  
  
哈利发誓，自己的后背在摔下来的时候撞到什么上面了！  
  
这算哪门子的福灵剂啊？！  
  
他的魔力还被抽空了。不过哈利进入时空乱流中魔力已经到达过那种境界，自然能够恢复的，只是时间问题罢了，况且哈利的身体才七岁，正是魔力飞涨的时期。现在真正的问题是，他不仅身体里被抽空了魔力，背部还受到了撞击，还是撞在石头上的！哈利咒骂着类似于“天杀的福灵剂”之类的话，即使用了全身的力气，也起不了身，似乎有骨头被撞断了，福灵剂可真有用，但是你知道有生骨灵有白鲜香精却用不了有多么让人郁闷吗？！因为一丝一毫的魔力都没有，从空间手镯里拿东西也做不到，带来的生骨灵和恢复体力的药剂都成了实实在在的摆设！我还没见到汤姆·里德尔就要这么饿死在这里？！哈利在心里哀号道，汤姆里德尔这个名字出现在脑海里，哈利突然就记起了陷入时空乱流前莱尔的最后一句话：  
  
哈利，你有没有想过，也许，汤姆·里德尔被人利用了呢？  
  
哈利细细地琢磨了一下，一个掀起战争的黑魔王，能给谁带来利益呢？一阵冷风吹来，使得哈利全身一颤，身后的伤口又剧烈地疼痛起来，哈利勉强地回过头，才发现自己在海边的一小片沙滩上，咸咸的海风只让他觉得裸露的伤口更疼了。“嘶——”哈利从牙缝里吸了一口冷气，不知道是因为疼痛还是他一瞬间意识到的似乎是真相但看起来是谬论的事情。  
  
该死的。  
  
是邓不利多。  
  
哈利仰着头又骂了一句，看着天际那边晕开的霞红，眨了眨眼睛——他看到了一个很熟悉的地方，那个，山洞？那个伏地魔藏斯莱特林挂坠盒的山洞？那汤姆里德尔住的孤儿院就应该在附近，不知道我身上这伤能不能被他们同情留下来。哈利自嘲地想，现在他只能等待着自己的魔力恢复到他能拿出生骨灵和……压缩饼干来调理身体，然后去附近寻找汤姆里德尔住的孤儿院，哈利咬了咬牙，再怎么着也不能忽视莱尔的每一句提议，它的脑袋，不得不承认比自己想得更多。所以，可以去试探试探那个家伙？也是，万一邓不利多给我的关于汤姆里德尔的记忆是片面的，就可笑了……  
  
哈利就这么想着想着，一边看着脑袋上方压下来的黑幕以及黑幕上一点点闪烁的星星。寒冷一点点地钻入哈利的身体里，哈利嘟哝着抱怨现在是几月份福灵剂也不看看时间之类的。这种寒冷对他来说还不算什么，他对自己的严格要求使得他曾经要求莱尔给自己制造寒冷的环境锻炼身体，可那是有魔力的时候，魔力流光在身体里流动就能带来暖意……算了，也不是不能忍受，哈利长舒一口气，仰头看着明亮的星星，喃喃道：“我一定，会成功的。”  
  
是海鸥嘶哑的叫声唤醒了昏睡过去的哈利，他努力地抬起冻僵的胳膊揉了揉眼睛，快天亮了吗？哈利看着远处海平面与天空交界的地方那看上去就像是被扯开的乳白色，带着点轻松地呼了口气。小心地试探了一□□内的魔力，哈利的脸色白了白，不由自主地咬住了下唇，没想到，魔力恢复得这么慢，真的有点麻烦了……哈利奋力坐了起来，身后刚刚凝结的伤口一经拉扯，又裂开一个小口，冰冷的空气涌向鲜红的血液，哈利咬咬牙，还是保持了那个坐着的动作，嘶嘶地吸着冷气。  
  
盯着海平面一点点蔓延开来的白色，带着一起霞红，哈利此时的状态，可以用“百无聊赖”来形容，反正无能为力，着急又没用。就这样过了大概半个小时，哈利敏锐的听觉听到了脚踩在沙滩上的声音，他好奇地看过去，也许来人能帮自己一把呢，况且，连现在是哪一年自己都还不知道……  
  
一个看上去是前世这个年纪的自己的翻版，不，甚至还要夸张的男孩的身影映入眼帘，男孩看上去还没自己穿的多，在清晨的冷风中似乎在微微打冷战。哈利眯起了眼睛，对于汤姆·里德尔的样子，自己是有印象的，况且这一世还在莱尔的帮助下温习过一边上一世的记忆。可如果不是……哈利舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，最后想出了一个巧妙的方法。  
  
[可以帮帮我吗？]  
  
哈利的声音并不大，但是一百米开外，刚刚根本没有看到他的男孩一下子抬起了正在沙滩上寻找什么的黑色脑袋，向这边望过来，哈利可以想象他的心情，好吧，可以确定了，那就是大名鼎鼎的汤姆·里德尔。  
  
男孩似乎看到了这边靠坐在石头边的哈利，一路小跑着过来，哈利能看到男孩走进时哈出的白雾和他更近时的那种单纯的惊喜到极致不加防备的表情，哈利不由得微微挑起了嘴角。知道一个同类的存在，这和当年自己知道自己是个巫师时的心情只会有过之而无不及吧。  
男孩跑到哈利面前，有点语无伦次地开口：[你，你也会这个……你是……我，我是不是……]  
  
哈利得以看清男孩的脸，精致文雅但是却苍白消瘦的脸庞，不能不说汤姆·里德尔还是很帅气的，只可惜，在孤儿院里，糟蹋了……他使自己的脸上露出一副温和的表情，用平缓而令人安心的语气说：[我叫纳威，你呢？]纳威，我真对不起你，为什么每次想假名的时候第一个想起的就是你的名字呢？  
  
黑发男孩看上去镇定了许多，他理了理衣角，又清清嗓子，一字一字清清楚楚地说：[我叫汤姆，汤姆·里德尔，很高兴认识你，纳威。]  
  
怪不得这家伙虽然是个混血却去了斯莱特林！哈利暗暗腹诽，这种时候都能镇定下来平静地说话，肯定有着冷静的头脑哈。哈利突然就十分惊诧了，为什么面对着这个，未来的伏地魔，自己竟然，没有恨意？  
  
是的，就是没有恨意。  
  
也许，是因为实在无法将未来残酷冷漠血腥的伏地魔和眼前的这个单纯的因为找到了同类而激动的男孩联系在一起吧。  
  
男孩见哈利没讲话，憋不住了，急急地问：[你知道，为什么我们会这种语言——嗯，貌似是蛇的语言，我用它和蛇说过话——]说到重要的地方，他咽了口唾沫，[但是，别人都不会吗？]  
  
哈利坚信那一刻他绝对是条件反射！因为他看了男孩石榴石色的眸子很久，最后缓缓地说：  
  
[你是个巫师，汤姆。]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莱尔对邓布利多看法不好，完全因为他的上一任主人！你们要理解他！此文里面老邓是正面角色。  
> 而且哈利是误解了莱尔的意思啊啊啊！！！我不是那个意思！！！我真的没有老邓有意利用里德尔的意思！！！是哈利那个小傻瓜想歪了！！！


	2. 入驻孤儿院

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [也许，我真的应该和你一起回孤儿院。]

[你是个巫师，汤姆。]  
  
汤姆·里德尔一下子急促地呼吸起来，他的瞳孔似乎也微微放大了，他难以置信地盯着哈利翡翠色的眼睛，似乎想找出它们的主人撒谎的痕迹。但是最后他失败了，他晃晃脑袋，又使劲眨了眨眼，最后嘶嘶地问：［巫师？］  
  
哈利温和地笑了，多了几分真诚，［你是个男巫，我也是。］  
  
汤姆深呼吸了好几次，似乎在适应这件事带来的狂喜，哈利从那石榴石色的眸子里找到了某种叫做“希望”的东西。男孩跪坐下来和哈利的视线平齐，然后挥了挥手，一块小石头就漂浮到了两人之间，汤姆看了看石头，又看了看哈利含笑的眼眸，带着点期待又带着点害怕地问：［就是这个吗？］得到了哈利作为回答的点头，汤姆的脸上出现了一种如释重负的表情，喃喃自语说什么［我就知道我是和他们不一样的。］之类的话，突然，他的动作僵硬了起来，全身似乎带上了点微微的颤抖。哈利眯了眯眼，思索着面前的男孩想到了什么，难道是报复抛弃了他的老汤姆·里德尔吗？  
  
出乎他意料的，汤姆用一种微弱，充满绝望的声音说：［如果，我是个巫师，为什么在那些家伙欺负我的时候，他们没有被我打败？为什么科尔夫人关我禁闭饿我的时候我没能逃出去？］  
  
哈利眯起了眼睛，欺负他？关他禁闭？不给他吃的？就因为汤姆有魔力？很好，邓不利多，很好，一个十岁的孩子，正当防卫和适当报复你都能说是所谓邪恶的种子？你真是个够了！［那是因为我们还小，体内的魔力很不稳定，我们也很难控制，等到我们十一岁时魔力趋于稳定，就能去魔法学校上学，学习更好的控制和利用我们的魔力。再说了，你想想，在你情绪波动非常大的时候，真的什么都没有发生吗？］  
  
汤姆的眼睛一下子对上了哈利的翡翠色眼睛，那里面充满了对未来的、亮晶晶的希望。  
  
两个人就那么相对无言，坐在那里呆了好一会儿，汤姆才眨眨眼，想起来哈利对他说的第一句话是求助，于是问：［纳威，有什么我可以帮你的吗？］  
  
哈利一愣，从自己的神游中回过神来，经汤姆一提，他觉得背后更疼了，他犹豫了一下，还是说：［我的后背受伤了，你能帮帮我吗？］  
  
［什么？怎么伤到的？］汤姆的声音带上了点担忧，他挪到哈利身后小心地看了看他的后背，哈利听到他倒吸冷气的声音：［上帝！你的背上有一个几英寸的口子，你能这么平静绝对因为你是个巫师。］  
  
哈利不在意地笑了笑，说：［汤姆，我们巫师信仰的是梅林，对于巫师，梅林等同于上帝，你知道梅林吗？］  
  
［当然知道，辅佐亚瑟王的大魔法师，］汤姆一本正经地说，［不过我一直以为那只是个传说。喂喂，你这个伤怎么办？！］  
  
哈利其实是一点想法都没有的，空间手镯经过认主之后只有它的主人才能从中拿出来东西。不过是灵光一现罢了，他说：［汤姆，你能用手握住我的左手手腕吗？我想试试借助外力修复伤口。］左手腕是每次莱尔为他吸收魔力因子的地方，也许……  
  
汤姆倒是很积极地握住了哈利的手腕，急切地看着他，这家伙看来是想看看魔力的用途？哈利笑着，一边努力感应汤姆的魔力波动。  
  
让他惊讶的是，汤姆体内的魔力并没有四处分散，而是以一种虽然仍然杂乱无章四处冲撞但是却能小部分受主人偶尔驱使的状态，哈利尝试着从对方体内拉一点魔力来，也许需要集中精力，哈利想着，努力清空大脑，全心全意感应着汤姆体内的魔力。  
  
成功了！  
  
哈利小心的从汤姆那儿得到了一点点足以打开空间手镯的魔力，并且控制地很好没有使他体内的空虚像真空一样把汤姆的魔力全吸过来——好吧，一个小巫师的魔力还不够哈利开始适应大量魔力的身体的几分之一呢。哈利此时此刻只想拥抱一下这个给了他救命的魔力的汤姆——即使他在以后会杀了他。  
  
是的，即使真的是邓不利多利用了这个有着饱受欺凌的童年的男孩，哈利还是要杀了他。因为他不能放任邓不利多把他弄成一个黑魔王给魔法界带来灾难。再说了，是不是邓不利多干的好事，还不能过早下定论，也许邓不利多对于汤姆·里德尔的童年一无所知只是听了科尔夫人的片面之词被误导了。无论如何，杀了这个以后会成为伏地魔的汤姆·里德尔是哈利必然会做的事情，这是他的使命，他自己给他自己的使命。  
  
哈利深深吸了口气，然后从空间手镯里掏出一瓶恢复体力一瓶恢复魔力的魔药以及白鲜香精，在汤姆惊讶而带有点崇拜的眼神下三口两口就把魔药都灌到了肚子里。  
  
经莱尔监督指导做出来的魔药质量就是好，（它说它的上一个主人是个天才魔药大师）哈利一边感受着背后伤口似乎正在以一种极快的速度凝结，痂下面有新的皮肤正在生成，这是恢复体力的魔药能做到的最好的了，接下来就是白鲜香精，哈利一边看着那个小瓶子一边郁闷为什么福灵剂让他带着这一切应急用到的魔药却不能直接让他不受伤？！他把小瓶递给汤姆，说：［帮我把这个涂到伤口上，好吗？一点点就够。］  
  
汤姆接过那个棕色的小瓶子打开，似乎十分想先看看闻闻研究研究，但是看到哈利背部的惨状，他还是不忍地用最轻柔的动作为哈利上了药，并且以一种对魔法绝对惊讶和向往的态度看着哈利结痂的伤口在十几秒内愈合起来，只留下淡淡的粉红色痕迹有点显眼。哈利觉得舒服多了，不仅仅是伤好了，还有就是体内终于有了一星半点的魔力分散在身体的角落里，哈利又不由得叹了口气，那本书上说的真是没错，身体在生长过程中魔力恢复速度会很慢，尤其是一开始的几个月。哈利一边慢吞吞地想着一边饶有趣味地看着眯着一只眼睛仔细地看着瓶子里的白鲜香精的汤姆。  
  
突然，汤姆抬起头来，如梦初醒般地说：［我该回去了！］他又看了看哈利，挠挠头，说：［也许……你应该和我一起回去，你的父母呢？你怎么会在这里？］  
  
哈利笑了笑，这么久才想起来问这个，看来汤姆是被他带来的消息弄得兴奋地发疯了，倒是他才想起来为什么汤姆会在清早跑到海边来呢？［那你又为什么会这个时候在这里？没了你我倒是很有可能会死在这里……］说着，哈利被自己惊悚到了：是伏地魔救了自己诶！  
  
［我？我趁着早晨来海边找点吃的，］汤姆漫不经心地说，［本来这几年孤儿院经济就运转不周，加上科尔夫人对我有点歧视，我总不能坐以待毙吧？喂喂，回答我的问题哈！］  
  
哈利疑惑了一下，掐指一算，才发现现在应该是在1926～1933年的经济大危机时段，啊，赞美福灵剂吧，我饿不到肚子了！（还记得压缩饼干吗？）［我是一不小心魔力暴动，所以被弄到了这里。每个小巫师基本上都会魔力暴动，因为我们控制不好体内的魔力，加上我们体内的魔力本来就不稳定，只要什么时候我们的无意间暴怒或者产生其他什么极端激烈的情绪，我们体内的魔力就会爆发出来，一般对于小巫师会有很大的影响，看我，就不明不白地被传送到了这里。］哈利一摊手，自己说的基本上都是实话嘛！［也许，我真的应该和你一起回孤儿院。］  
  
汤姆郑重其事地点了点头，说：［我们也好做个伴，毕竟我们都是……巫师。］突然他的脸色又窘迫起来，一副欲言又止的样子。  
  
［没关系，你快点回去吧，别被人发现了。］哈利明白汤姆在顾忌什么，打个哈哈说道，［放心，我会和你去“胜利会师”的。］  
  
汤姆的耳根红了一下，［那，好吧，我还想听你多讲讲巫师和魔法呢。我住的孤儿院就在那片森林外的小镇主干道上，看上去有点像教堂。］说着，他站起身理了理单薄的衣服，［一会儿见，纳威。］说着，汤姆就小跑着离开了，还时不时地回头看看哈利这儿，生怕刚刚的哈利是他的幻觉。和当年一觉醒来的自己一样啊……哈利想。  
  
不是他不想喝生骨灵，关键是喝了生骨灵之后需要至少一个晚上的静卧，不然骨头很有可能会长畸形。所以哈利刚刚只是用了白鲜香精治了一下外伤。哈利坐在那儿又想了想，还是决定这段时间呆在孤儿院比较好，于是他吃力地站起身来，一步一步地往汤姆指出的方向走去。一路上，哈利很恶趣味地一直在思索着怎么进孤儿院，况且现在还是经济大危机的时候。  
  
在一个多小时之后，准备出门去买一瓶廉价的掺水杜松子酒的科尔夫人发现了一个衣衫褴褛浑身是伤的黑发男孩楚楚可怜地昏迷在自己的孤儿院门口。过往的路人虽然由于窘迫无法分出自己的怜悯但还是恰当地向科尔夫人投去了劝她收下这个可怜的男孩的目光。科尔夫人一看到这个男孩，心里居然升起了一种母性的感觉，加上周围人隐晦的目光，她最后咬咬牙，叫来几个年纪大一点的男孩把“昏迷的”哈利抱进了孤儿院。科尔夫人则是一边走进孤儿院一边思量着有没有可能利用增加孤儿的借口从政府紧紧的口袋里再多分一点点孤儿院的补助，这次经济危机弄得这么多父母都丢掉自己的孩子！旋即，她的脸色沉了一下，孤儿院本来就不大，加上这几年的经济不景气，来这儿的孤儿就更多了，弄得孤儿院的床位十分紧张，现在唯一空着的床位，就是那个谁都不敢和他同室的那个古怪小孩汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔的房间里空出来的一张床了。不错，把这件事情上报一下应该能拿到钱。想着，科尔夫人的脸上又出现了慈祥的笑容。  
  
哈利被重重地扔到了一张铁质骨架的床上，床发出了嘎吱嘎吱的声音，胸腔里传来的因撞击而放大了的疼痛使得正在假装昏迷的哈利不动声色地皱了皱眉。他听着那几个约莫十三四岁的男孩轻蔑地嘲笑了他一番然后又说了什么：“这家伙活该，和里德尔这个怪物一个房间，哈哈，我们等着看好戏吧。”  
  
听到木门关上的声音，哈利由于愤怒和疼痛咬着牙睁开眼睛坐起来环顾四周，和邓不利多给他的记忆中一样，阴沉又寒冷。汤姆呢？哈利想着，这个房间不应该是汤姆的吗？他不会……还没回来吧？  
  
正在哈利沉思的当儿，门开了，汤姆的身影快速地闪进来，他小心地关上门，回头看到了正看着他的哈利，长长地舒了口气，随即又瞪大了眼睛看着哈利满身的“伤口”，说：［这些伤……］  
  
哈利不在意地挥挥手，说：［这是假的，为了混进来。］话说他还没想到原来稀释了的迷情剂洒在身上能激发别人的爱心，啊，再次赞美福灵剂～  
  
［那就好……］汤姆说着慢吞吞地走过来递给哈利一点东西，哈利低头看了看，是半块黑面包，他挑了挑眉，［哪里来的？］  
  
汤姆“嘁”了一声，才说：［厨房偷来的，我想你大概饿了。］  
  
哈利不由自主地笑了，虽然他有压缩饼干可以吃，但这毕竟是眼前这个家伙的一片心意：［谢啦～］说着他很快的吃完了硬硬的黑面包，说真的，这玩意儿跟早年德思礼家给他吃的东西比起来也差不多，所以哈利的胃倒是没有提出什么异议。想当年我还有过一天三餐吃凉蔬菜汤的时日呢，啊，那真是无忧无虑的日子！哈利不禁感叹道。  
  
［诶，现在是什么日子？］哈利问道，话说他还不知道现在汤姆里德尔到底几岁了呢。  
  
［1932年12月17日。］汤姆一边坐回自己的床上一边回答。  
  
哈利摸摸下巴，快到圣诞节了嘛！似乎汤姆里德尔的生日是12月31日？［呐，圣诞节快到了，汤姆你有什么计划吗？］  
  
［吓？］汤姆愣住了，［能有什么计划？在孤儿院里你还指望过圣诞节？况且现在是经济大危机的时候！］  
  
哈利没管汤姆的话，自顾自想着怎么给他自己和这个看上去一点都不让人讨厌甚至还算救了自己一命的汤姆过一个圣诞节，也许，还给他过一个生日？如果把莱尔做的发夹改一改送给他作圣诞&生日礼物莱尔应该不会生气的吧？毕竟面前的这是半个斯莱特林的后代……  
  
不过自己的魔力，是个大问题。


	3. 谁动了厨房的黑面包

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你干什么都不正常！你就是个怪胎！你不是个小偷还能是什么？”

“汤姆，在别人面前我们不要说蛇语。”思索了很久的哈利突然想起来抬起头告诫了正百无聊赖地发呆的汤姆。  
  
［嗯？为什么啊？］汤姆同学好奇地问，就是不改蛇佬腔，［我们都会，我们是巫师，我们和那些家伙不一样，我们是特殊的，为什么不用蛇语？］  
  
“汤姆，要为我们自己多想想，如果我们表现得正常一点，就可以得到平等的对待，实在不行我帮你一起制服那些欺负我们的人，但是斯莱特林从不轻易露出底牌。”哈利耐心地解释到，突然想起孤儿院是个不错的锻炼的地方哦～可以好好实践一下莱尔教给自己的东西了，顺便还能帮帮汤姆改善环境，毕竟自己现在的魔力在很长一段时间内都不足以施阿瓦达索命咒。  
  
汤姆想了想，还是认同了哈利的话，毕竟哈利的很多做法都比他想得多（因为他心理年龄都三十岁了……），但汤姆的注意力马上就放到了别的东西上：“斯莱特林，那是什么？一类人吗？”  
  
哈利挑了挑眉，他以为汤姆会很难说动呢！于是他好心情地回答：“我们十一岁的时候会去一个叫做霍格沃茨的魔法学校上学，霍格沃茨分为四个学院，格兰芬多，斯莱特林，赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳，各个学院分别由霍格沃茨的四位创始人的名字命名，格兰芬多代表勇气，斯莱特林代表精明，赫奇帕奇代表勤奋，拉文克劳代表智慧。每个新生都会被分院并在那儿度过七年的学习生活。”哈利突然就明白为什么福灵剂让他带《霍格沃茨，一段校史》了，哈利摸摸空间手镯把那本堪比巴希达巴沙特所著的《魔法史》的大厚书拿出来，在汤姆热切的目光中递给了他，“这是霍格沃茨的校史，也许你有兴趣。”  
  
汤姆急切地接过那本书，觉得自己第一次实实在在地接触到了魔法界，同时，他对于纳威（哈利）的能力认识也上升到了另一个层次。想象一下，一个从未接触过魔法并且对知识如饥似渴的孩子，会对一个突然出现，带有魔药和一个似乎能拿出任何想要的东西的手镯（误！）的同龄人会是什么感觉。  
  
于是这一天剩下的时间就在两人各自沉迷于各自的阅读中匆匆而过。  
到了晚餐时间，汤姆才抬头看了看窗外的天空，说：“纳威，我们该去吃晚饭了。”  
  
正在复习自己的笔记的哈利猛地一抬头，差点扭到脖子，他揉着因为弯曲过久而酸痛的脖子答应着：“那我们下去吧。”  
  
小小的餐厅十分沉闷，每个孩子面前的食物让哈利联想到了查尔斯·狄更斯的《雾都孤儿》，他吐吐舌头，在其他孤儿或怀疑或恶意或冷漠的目光下坐了下来，按照汤姆的说法等着那个掌厨的看上去挺富态的女人说开饭。  
  
那个女人看上去有点像玛姬姑妈，哈利心里腹诽，看了看面前的一碗连早餐都算不上的稀粥，愈发感激福灵剂让他带了一箱压缩饼干……  
  
正当哈利无尽感慨的时候，那个可以用“壮实”来形容的女人用手中的勺子敲着饭桌，一脸怒火堪比弗农姨夫（哈利处于天马行空之中，绝对的）地说：“今天，厨房里的面包又少了！我发誓我一定要抓住那个可恶的小偷！”说罢，她瞪得圆圆的小眼睛扫视了一遍饭桌边有大有小的孩子们，哈利看到那些小一点的紧紧地低着头盯着自己的碗抿起嘴巴，而那些年纪大一点的，十三四岁的似乎在不怀好意地冷笑。哈利很快就明白为什么了。  
  
一个棕色短发眼睛不知是不是由于饥饿和困苦而浑浊的十三岁男孩大声地说：“我知道是谁干了那些肮脏的事情，马莎小姐！就是里德尔那个家伙！我看到了！不止一次！”  
  
哈利不以为然地耸耸肩，真会说瞎话，以汤姆的个性，干这种事情怎么可能被人发现？他看了看身边的汤姆，正对上那双清亮的红色眼眸，它的主人似乎努力地在说：“真的不是我，我只有今天为了你偷了，你要相信我。”哈利微微笑了，为什么不相信他呢？孤儿院这种地方是什么邪恶的性情都能培养出来的。况且汤姆好像每天都去海边自力更生，不然他又怎么能发现自己呢？凭这一点就该相信他，毕竟按理来说这家伙算是救了自己的命不是吗？  
  
“哦？”那个女人怀疑地看了看汤姆，似乎已经确定了就是汤姆偷了面包。下面传来一阵窃笑，其他几个男孩附和着也大声说：“对！就是里德尔那个怪胎偷的！他干什么都不正常！”哈利听着听着，觉得自己的后脑勺温度开始升高，果然在这儿受到排挤吗？因为不经意间流露出来的能力？呵呵，分明嫉妒吧？  
  
“我没有！”身边，汤姆已经忍受不住要为那个分明是真正的小偷却说他是小偷的家伙背黑锅了，他愤怒地叫了出来，口齿间发出危险的嘶嘶声。  
  
“怎么可能不是你？”那个棕色头发地男孩坏笑着开口，他的门牙断了一半，“你干什么都不正常！你就是个怪胎！你不是个小偷还能是什么？”  
  
“你！……”  
  
“好了！！！”那个女人又敲了敲桌子，看上去挺愉快地说，“都有人说看到你了，你还狡辩！里德尔，你三天准吃饭！”在一片讥笑声中，哈利看到汤姆握紧了拳头。他抿了抿嘴唇，然后闭上眼睛调整自己的状态。  
  
哈利很快就睁开眼睛，他做出一副天真无邪的样子，清脆的嗓音在一片男生嘶哑的笑声中很是引人注意，“玛莎姐姐！”  
  
那个厨娘玛莎听到软软糯糯的童音喊自己“姐姐”，一下子有了某种所谓的“母性”，她努力缓和下语气，看着哈利扬起来的小脸蛋和漂亮的绿色眼睛，说：“这个新来的小家伙，你要说什么？”  
  
哈利羞涩地笑笑，站了绞自己的手指，小声地说：“可是，他，他”哈利指了指身边正在“有点”诧异地看着他的汤姆，说，“今天一直在房间里啊？”  
  
厨娘咳嗽了几下，把自己有点不正常的情绪压下去，说：“真的吗？”  
  
“嗯！”哈利认真地点了点头，眼睛看上去愈发清澈。  
  
“肯定是里德尔用什么邪恶的手段威胁这个新来的了！”那个棕发男孩叫嚣着，似乎感受不到汤姆扫过去的冷峻眼色。  
  
那个厨娘似乎很感激那个家伙给自己找到了理由，她煞有介事地点点头，说：“威胁别人，里德尔，明天一天，禁闭！”  
  
哈利无奈地坐下来，突然，他感受到了一股不正常的魔力在身边涌动，他赶紧握住了汤姆的手让他冷静一点。冰冷的手正因为愤怒而握成了拳头，颤抖着，哈利带去的温暖和理性让他微微平静了一点，快要泄出的魔力也收了回去。  
  
“好了，现在开始吃饭！”那个厨娘又大力地用发亮的大勺子敲木质的长桌，让那些闹哄哄的男孩安静下来。晚餐是很快的，况且那一碗薄粥本来就不多，孩子们手里的汤勺本来就很大。汤姆面前的碗被端走，给了那个棕色头发的，汤姆对此只是轻轻地哼了一声，表现自己的不屑，一如每一个面对没有实力的敌人的斯莱特林。哈利暗自笑了笑，把碗在众目睽睽之下推开了。哈利眼角瞥到那个棕发的男生带着毫不掩饰的恶意打量着他，暗自冷笑着挑起了嘴角。  
  
——————————我是小哈利和小汤姆回到房间的分割线——————————  
  
“纳威，你为什么不吃？”一关上门，汤姆就问，语气中也许带上了点关切和感动，从未感受过来自别人的维护的他，对这个来历不明的同类已经完全接纳了，甚至在哈利根本不明不白的情况下。  
  
哈利毫不在意地坐到床上，摸了摸空间手镯，“砰”的一声，一只纸箱子（1×0.5×0.7米亲们自行想象那有多大不得不承认莱尔敬业到了一定地步——哦，对了，它付钱了 ）落到了本来就质量不咋地的床上，床发出了嘎吱嘎吱的折磨耳膜的声音，哈利在汤姆惊诧的眼神中自顾自地拆开封口拿出一大包开吃，一副“我们不稀罕那玩意儿我们有的吃”，于是汤姆地表情很快就转变为黑线了……  
  
“诶，汤姆怎么不吃呀？自己过来吃啦～”哈利吃了一块压缩饼干之后向正无语着的汤姆招手，然后随手扔过去一包。汤姆接到然后顺势坐到了哈利身边，在这种时候乐得自在的哈利自然不会察觉自己的一系列行为已经在从未感受过他人的关心和爱护甚至一点点温暖的汤姆的心里烙下了怎样的印记。  
  
压缩饼干是超级管饱的，晚餐正式结束，哈利和汤姆便各自安静地看起书来，互不打扰，都是一副拉文克劳的样儿。  
  
沉迷在书中的拉文克劳们是不会知道时间的流逝的。突然，哈利听到几声刻意放轻了的脚步声，他抬头，看到了汤姆也正看向他的眼神。会意之后，哈利很快的把饼干和拿出来的书放回了手镯里面，两个人假寐在床上。哈利一挥手，用体内少的可怜的魔力灭掉了微弱的电灯。一时间很安静，但是在哈利和汤姆灵敏的耳朵听起来，那几个脚步声很是明显。  
  
脚步声很快就伴随着带着点激动的窃窃私语了，那几个家伙（基本可以确定就是那个棕发男生和他的同伙）走到了门外。哈利好笑又无奈地在黑暗里把双手枕到脑袋下面。  
  
“吱——”  
  
这门的质量……哈利捂着耳朵彻底无语，他暗中叹了口气，基本上猜到了这几个家伙的“阴谋”了。这么大的响声都不觉得会把我们吵醒，以为我们像他们一样睡得跟个死猪一样啊？  
  
不出所料，某个男生蹑手蹑脚地走进来，在哈利和汤姆的床头各放了点什么东西，然后自以为没有被发现地溜了出去，一出去，就听到几个变声期的带点嘶哑的男生的嗓音，傻子啊，这么大动静不怕把我们吵醒？哈利黑线地腹诽。想着，他坐起来，打个手势让汤姆别动，然后飞快地把他和汤姆床头的黑面包收进了空间手镯里，然后一个无声的“旋风扫净”上去一点面包屑也不留。哈利快速地干完之后，再次悄无声息地回到床上假寐。  
  
还没几十秒吧，只听得一阵吵闹，夹杂着什么：“他们就是小偷。”“我们看到了，面包……”“就在他们床头，科尔夫人。”“不能放过他们！”之类的，哈利只觉得好笑，侧头看看汤姆，那双石榴石色的眼睛也隐隐含着笑意，还带着更浓烈的不甘。哈利挑挑嘴角，明白那家伙在想什么，过会再说不也一样。  
  
门“哐铛”一生被理直气壮地踢开，哈利一边装作惊醒的样子一边在心里为那扇门默哀，汤姆领会哈利的对策，便也一副从梦中醒来的样子，眼睛半睁半闭。哈利揉揉眼睛又捂着嘴打哈欠以防自己看着那个棕发男孩“替天行道”的表情笑喷。只见那个家伙大声地说：“我就在他们床头看到了面包，科尔夫人！”说着自以为是地指向两人的床头。  
  
科尔夫人一副“这下有理由好好惩罚这个讨人厌的小子了”的表情满意地看过去，结果——  
  
一脸无辜茫然的哈利和一脸冷漠不屑的汤姆床头，干干净净，连，连一点点面包渣都没有！  
  
哈利和汤姆享受了观察科尔夫人，棕发男生和几个晚饭时间叫得最起劲的男生急剧扭曲的表情这一过程，很可惜，他们还得保持着一脸的无辜/漠然。  
  
科尔夫人扫了一眼干净的床单和两个孩子毫不知情的表情，又看了看目瞪口呆有向气急败坏方向发展的棕发男孩，心里似乎很是不爽，她上前来仔细查看了一下两人的床铺，理所当然地没有发现什么，哈利的空间手镯上自备的针对麻瓜的忽略咒让她对于那个似乎完全不符合哈利身份的华丽手镯什么感觉都没有。她又看了看两个男孩，似乎觉得什么证据都没有就“定罪”似乎有点不合理，于是她悻悻地说：“看来是杰克看错了，但是，里德尔先生，今晚玛莎小姐的惩罚你还是要接受的。”  
  
听到这个的汤姆一下子差点跳起来，就像一条受到了威胁的蛇，哈利连忙大声咳嗽，引走几个人的注意力同时警示汤姆不要冲动（虽然他无比理解汤姆的愤怒并且他也很生气），毕竟他现在在别人看来还是“带伤”的，咳嗽几下也正常。  
  
汤姆还是很明白哈利的意图的，他喷了一股鼻息，缩回了差点露出的毒牙。科尔夫人没有多做停留，踏踏踏地快步走了出去，而那个棕发男孩狠狠地剜了他们一眼，似乎在宣布“我还会回来的”，然后才领头离开了房间。


	4. 初遇纳吉妮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这不会就是著名的，将来那个被正牌纳威一剑砍掉脑袋的活魂器吧？

人都走了之后，哈利吐吐舌头，无趣地躺回了床上，拿出生骨灵准备喝，早就知道那些家伙会有动作，他才没有喝。这时，汤姆带着点愤怒的嘶嘶声的话传了过来：“为什么不让我说！”  
  
哈利一边估量着药量一边头也不回地回答说：“现在说用处太小，科尔夫人还不够相信你。待到日后新帐旧账一起算！”  
  
汤姆愣了一下，继而看向哈利的表情充满了佩服之情。  
  
哈利内心颇觉自己“担当不起”，毕竟他是被莱尔荼毒了上百遍才成现在的样子的，这么想着，他不由得感到一丝冷意……希望莱尔装自己别出茬子啊，还有德拉科那边……还不知道我回去能不能找到他呢！哈利叹了口气，把生骨灵一口喝了下去，然后倒吸着冷气倒回床上等着骨头长出来，向汤姆挥挥手，说：“汤姆，晚安，早点睡吧，明天你还有禁闭。”  
  
刚刚正沉浸于哈利说的斯莱特林箴言中受益匪浅的汤姆回过神来，“哦，晚安，纳威。”他一边躺下去一边控制着自己的魔力关上灯，也睡去了。  
  
——————————我是新的一天的分割线——————————  
  
哈利是在胸前抽筋似的疼痛中醒来的，那种感觉真不好受，他梅林的！哈利喃喃地骂了一句，看来今天起码得在床上躺上个半天。说真的，哈利又想骂福灵剂了。长骨头的感觉真是……  
  
哈利自顾自地碎碎念了一会儿，汤姆貌似本着自己的生物钟起床了，于是他哼哼叽叽地说：“早安，汤姆。”  
  
汤姆似乎被哈利的语气吓到了，一下子弹了起来走到哈利床边问道：“纳威，你怎么了？”  
  
哈利觉得很冷，很黑线……“我不过是在长骨头罢了……我肋骨断了而已。”  
  
“断骨头你竟然说‘罢了’和‘而已’？！”汤姆觉得自己额上青筋突起。  
  
“有魔药呢，没事没事。”哈利一副“轻伤不下火线”的壮烈样子，“话说，现在几点啦？”  
  
汤姆咬着牙，声音是从牙缝里出来的：“大概是五点半，我这几年每天都会起早去海边找午饭。”没事还躺在床上不能起来看不了书？鬼才信！  
  
“哦～”哈利摸摸下巴，若有所思，“你的禁闭会在几点钟开始？”  
汤姆看哈利一脸正常，也了解了这对于哈利应该不算什么，于是坐在了哈利床沿，弯起一条腿，“应该是在早饭之后，大概七点半，通常情况下。”  
  
“你今天要小心一点，那个杰克恐怕会做什么小动作……”哈利想了想，“我这里有一瓶幸运药水，你等会儿喝一口吧？”哈利其实是有犹豫的，但最后他觉得眼前这个男孩实在只是一个没有过错却受尽歧视和不公平对待的失去亲人和温暖的男孩，那么，有什么理由不先对他好一点呢？哈利从空间手镯里拿出一小瓶美妙的淡金色液体给汤姆，他还是有点小心的，只给了半瓶，毕竟，这个前黑魔王总不会这么容易被欺负吧？被几个麻瓜小孩？太可笑了吧？  
  
汤姆小心地接过药水，好奇又充满向往地问：“幸运药水？”  
  
“喝了它，一切按你的直觉行事，不管多么的奇怪不可理喻，但最后你总会发现它是对的。”哈利耐心地解释到，“它的名字是福灵剂，最复杂的魔药之一，能带给服用者好运但服用过度会导致盲目和自大，所谓美味不可多得啊～嗯……也许你应该现在就喝看看是不是该准备什么。”想到当初莱尔的建议使得自己至少没有丢命还得到了汤姆里德尔的好感，哈利真是感慨万分。  
  
汤姆对福灵剂看了又看，最后才一口喝下去。他的脸上出现一种每个喝过福灵剂的人脸上都会有的满足和幸福。他睁开眼，说：“我觉得，我应该去挑衅一下杰克……梅林啊！（哈利：你改口还真快）我在说什么！”  
  
哈利黑线地看着一向冷静的汤姆第一次问候了梅林，其实，他自己也被福灵剂吓到了，这算个啥呀？！福灵剂我真是服了你了！但是哈利嘴上还是弱弱地说：“你，你还是按着直觉去，去吧……福灵剂不会错，我等着你带回来什么好消息。”福灵剂不会错，哈利从“压缩饼干事件”中深切地感受到这一点。  
  
汤姆好不迷惑地甩甩头，连再见都没说就走了出去，看来真是吓到他了……哈利无语地想。一边拿出自己的笔记本一边给房门设了个检测魔咒，话说他把五瓶魔力恢复药剂一口气喝了四瓶，等安定下来就得想办法弄到坩锅熬魔药。没有魔力，看了那些阿尼马格斯变形的书也只是看得到吃不到，反而更让人抓狂！于是哈利在施了保暖咒的被窝里扭了扭，换了个舒服的姿势开始复习关于家族产业的问题，一边思索着应该怎么接手波特家族……按莱尔的话来说，只要自己有足够的能力，就能继承波特家族了不是吗？做好充足的准备是十分必要的，两年的斯莱特林化课程使哈利认识到承担家族重任的重要性，他也时时考虑着也许会面对的问题和机遇，说实话，跟德拉科打好关系对波特家族也是有好处的，当初哈利确实是带了这么一点小心思的。  
  
这一世，哈利才没有什么“救世主”情怀，他只想得到一个平静的人生，带领波特家族重新走向辉煌，给那些曾经为了他而失去幸福的人们一个幸福的人生，比如弗雷德，比如卢平和唐克斯，比如自家教父小天狼星……也为自己找到一个知心朋友（赫敏是女生而且她虽然都是为了哈利好但是有时不考虑后果，是一个真诚的朋友但算不上太知心）。  
  
天马行空的时候，时间过得是极快的，哈利甚至都没有感觉到饿，或者是长骨头的难受，外面的天就暗了下来。哈利长舒一口气，把书签插好，笔记本收到手镯里面，然后他起身伸了个懒腰，能毫无顾忌地动真是美好。哈利听到轻微的关节嘎吱的声音，自我感叹道。不知道汤姆什么时候才能回来呢～  
  
正想着，哈利感受到有人在走近这儿，感受到魔力波动，他满意地感觉到汤姆还是非常正常的，只是……  
  
侧耳倾听，他听到了……汤姆说蛇语的声音！  
  
都说过了不能在外面随便说蛇语的！哈利不由得生气起来，准备好要等汤姆进来就让他尝尝什么叫做“毒液”！  
  
可是，当汤姆真真正正推门进来的时候，哈利就真的无力讲什么了……  
  
只见汤姆的胳膊上缠绕着一条比拳头略小粗细，看上去很漂亮的蛇，两人（？）正愉快地交谈着，旁若无人。哈利看着就有一种预感：这不会就是著名的，将来的那个被正牌纳威一剑砍掉脑袋的活魂器吧？  
  
汤姆抬头看到哈利，愉快地说：［纳威，这是纳吉妮，我们的新伙伴。纳吉妮，这就是纳威（哈利嘴角抽抽了）。哈利，纳吉妮是被杰克放到地窖里去的，他被我挑衅地气坏了，想好好教训教训我，没教训成反倒让我认识了纳吉妮。杰克还真是狠心，纳吉妮是有毒的呢！（哈利：废话不然教授是怎么死的）］汤姆感慨万分地说，貌似没有注意到哈利阴沉的脸色，［多亏了福灵剂啊，让我们又多了一个同伴，福灵剂还真是不会错。以后上了霍格沃茨我一定要学福灵剂的配制。］  
  
预感灵验了……哈利望天地想。  
  
那条翠绿色头上带点白色鳞片的“美女蛇”好奇地看了看哈利，又仰头问眼带笑意的汤姆：［汤姆，他也会说蛇语？］  
  
［废话……］哈利鄙视地瞟了好奇的纳吉妮小姑娘一眼，然后扭头看向汤姆，咬着牙说，“话说汤姆啊，你怎么能就这样光明正大地直接走回来呢？万一被人看到了或者听到了怎么办？！我不是跟你说过了吗？！”  
  
汤姆挠挠脑袋，把听不懂人话一脸疑惑的纳吉妮甩到床上，不好意思地说：“我也是交了纳吉妮这个朋友就一不小心疏忽了嘛，再说，现在是晚餐时间，没有人会在其他地方的。”  
  
“喂喂！你觉得杰克扔一条蛇给你会不留意后续结果吗，你十有八九已经被他看到了！‘交了个朋友’至于疏忽成这样？你的特殊能力暴露出来只会让你过的更不好更受歧视，控制一下下我就能想办法让你被人接纳或者其他方法过得好一点啦！”哈利的狮子的一面展现出来，一副“孺子不可教也”的样子批评着汤姆，说着，他跳起来气呼呼地走到汤姆的床边，说了句［委屈你一会儿，不然我们会有麻烦］就直接把可怜的纳吉妮小姑娘扔到了空间手镯里面。  
  
汤姆站在原地，身子在微微颤抖着，哈利回头才发现他咬着下唇，头垂在胸前。哈利认为自己讲得也许有点过火了，吐吐舌头刚打算说点什么安慰一下，毕竟汤姆才七岁不是吗，当时莱尔是把自己当一个二十多岁的大脑简单的格兰芬多来教育的。哈利想着安慰的话语却冷不防地被男孩一下子以一种别扭的姿势抱住了（汤姆以前从没抱过任何人），汤姆小声低着头，看不到他的眼睛，只听得地喃喃道：“谢谢你，纳威，我的朋友。”哈利的身子不由得一僵，这个家伙，对我说的话这么敏感？  
  
从小到大，汤姆从未被人关心过，哈利无意中的一举一动一言一行，就像冬日里许久不见，似乎永远不会到来的阳光一样，虽然细小却能融化冰雪，虽然微弱却能带来温暖，虽然对太阳来说不算什么却在被冰雪覆盖的心上烙下了温暖的印记，无论春雨如何冲刷，夏雷如何击打，秋风如何吹刮，冬雪如何覆盖，都无法抹去的，伴随一生的痕迹。对于当年的哈利，不也是这样吗？进入魔法界第一个向他伸出手的人便毫无顾忌甚至带着感激地接受，而第二只手伸来的时候就因为那甚至是第一个伸手的人引起的讽刺而果断决绝地拒绝，全然不管那对于对方是怎样的伤害。于是，哈利就这样在他自己根本没有料想到的情况下，得到了汤姆·里德尔的信任，成为了内心孤僻冷漠的黑魔王心里曾经那极少数的温暖回忆。哈利自然也不知道这到底会引发什么样的后果，在以后的一段时间内，他甚至十分庆幸自己的这一无意的做法。  
  
不过，现在的问题是，那个杰克，又本着小强的精神，带着科尔夫人找来了，哈利不得不佩服这家伙屡败屡战的精神都快赶上吉德罗·洛哈特了……  
  
杰克在哈利和汤姆的房间里找了许久，都没有找到所谓的“可怕的，里德尔带回来的蛇”，最后悻悻地在科尔夫人怀疑的目光里不得不承认是自己看错了，当然，哈利的辩解也有了很大的帮助（“科尔夫人，蛇那么邪恶的东西如果真的在这里，我和汤姆怎么可能不被咬呢？”）。可怜的杰克，你没有想过“带回来一条蛇”这种罪名实在是不太容易成立吗？你走了以后就立刻被三只斯莱特林一起鄙视了……（哈利汤姆以及纳吉妮）


	5. 新的起点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [新的一年到来了，我们站在新的开端，明天会更好，不是吗？]

那之后的好几天里，那个棕发的杰克一见到汤姆或者哈利就会憎恶地死死盯着他们，似乎这样就能把他们盯出一个洞似的。  
  
除此之外，接下来的一个星期，生活还是很平静的，哈利也渐渐适应了在孤儿院的生活。每天早上和汤姆一起在约莫五点半的时候起床，汤姆的惩罚不吃饭的三天过去后，哈利就开始和汤姆早晨一起去海边找吃的，改善伙食，顺带着锻炼身体，巫师的体制无一例地差，总以为有了魔力就有了一切似的。  
  
回到孤儿院大概会是七点，这个时候，厨娘玛莎才起床一边骂骂咧咧一边准备早饭。早餐一般是一碗粥（也可以理解为一碗米汤反正就是固体很少理解一点毕竟是经济大危机时段），汤姆在哈利的要求下，不得不和哈利一起把早饭吃掉，不然“会被别人怀疑我们吃什么过活”，上午的时间是空闲的，这时哈利和汤姆会进入拉文克劳模式，安安静静互不打扰地看书。中午，吃饭以及午睡时间，两人都有午睡的习惯方便晚上挑灯夜读，这时，纳吉妮就负责关注附近的动静，如果有什么不善者她就会用蛇语叫醒两人。下午会是孤儿院的劳动时间，一部分孩子会被带出去参加劳动以求为孤儿院弄到一点钱，哈利和汤姆对此的态度都是“还不如看看书”，所以能赖就赖。晚上仍就是学习时间。  
  
时间就这样哗啦啦地过去了，哈利觉得似乎昨天早晨他才被汤姆发现而今天就已经是平安夜了（哈利到这个时间段的时候是17号）。虽然处于经济大危机中的人们没有什么兴趣去庆祝圣诞节，但是传统是不能改的，这一天傍晚，哈利能听到附近教堂传来的孩子们唱着圣诞颂歌的声音。  
  
晚饭时间，孩子们坐到桌子边以后发现今天的晚餐每人多了一块黑面包。科尔夫人笑吟吟地说今天是圣诞节，应该吃好一点，但哈利怀疑其实是因为政府的拨款下来的缘故。反正有东西吃还是好的，总是喝粥她也不怕把孩子们饿死？  
  
稀稀拉拉的祈祷之后，孩子们便迫不及待地吃起来，圣诞节这个本应是充满着美好与希望的节日在这些被抛弃的孩子们看来基本上什么都不是，哦，对了，也并不算是，至少意味着，加餐。  
  
回到房间，哈利和汤姆才开始他们真正的晚餐：压缩饼干。在两人的魔力都没能达到运用自如的地步前，还只能艰苦点将就着，而纳吉妮盘在桌子上吃着自己抓来的老鼠或鸟。配着教堂的圣诞赞歌，看上去两人一蛇一派和谐景象。  
  
［嘿，汤姆。］为了照顾纳吉妮，两人在房间里的时候一般都会用蛇语。  
  
［嗯？］  
  
［圣诞快乐。］哈利微笑着说道，心里不清楚自己到底该对这个家伙用什么态度，平心而论，汤姆·里德尔救了他。  
  
汤姆顿了一下，随即会心地微笑起来，清澈的红色眼眸里是满满的快要溢出来的笑意：［圣诞快乐，纳威，］他又看向盘在桌上的蛇，说，［还有纳吉妮。］汤姆笑起来其实很可爱很有点小帅，哈利愉快地想。  
  
［汤姆，圣诞快乐～］纳吉妮愉快地回祝，同时冲着哈利吐吐信子，哈利才反应过来刚刚忽略了我们的纳吉妮小姑娘，于是吐吐舌头，补上：［纳吉妮，圣诞快乐。］  
  
纳吉妮其实很有可能有轻微公主病，不过这只会让一条蛇更可爱，不是吗？她别过头去，［切］了一声，那样子看起来可爱极了。哈利笑笑，接着开口说：［汤姆，我有给你的礼物。］说着，拿出了那本带来的《标准咒语，初级》，递给了汤姆，［你对很向往魔法，对吧？这个就送给你了，你先看着，小心别被发现。生日的时候，会有另一个惊喜送给你。］哈利笑得眉眼弯弯，以汤姆的能力，两年内无师自通不是问题，多亏福灵剂让他带了几本基础魔法知识的书哈～赞美福灵剂。  
  
汤姆惊讶地接过这本厚厚的魔法书，只觉得合他的心意合得有点让他觉得不真实。他还没有想到要准备圣诞礼物呢！这也不能怪他，一个人寂寞地过了六年圣诞节，自然不会想到这个。他看了看笑盈盈的哈利，只觉得满满的感动，正是眼前的这个男孩，告诉自己魔法的存在，告诉他他应该做什么不应该做什么，告诉他他的归属，帮助他在孤儿院过得更好……他嗫嚅地说：“谢谢，纳威……”  
  
哈利拍了拍汤姆的肩膀，说：［不用谢，我们不是……朋友吗？］他一边拿出那条当时让他郁闷的程度不亚于压缩饼干的浅绿色丝带扔给纳吉妮，说：［圣诞快乐，纳吉妮，这是给你的。］  
  
纳吉妮的本质和每个女孩是一样的，爱美。于是她一下子爱上了哈利送给他的丝带，缠着哈利和汤姆一起给她系上。然后自己绕着房间晃悠着臭美，还让哈利和汤姆一定要说她漂亮……不过纳吉妮系上这个挺配她的丝带的确看上去更漂亮了。哈利暗自想着，一侧头，却看到汤姆有点愧疚的在扭手指，便明白汤姆在顾忌什么。他拍了一下汤姆的后背，说：“你至于吗？不就是忘了而已嘛！没了你，我可能还会直接死在海边，就当感谢你了还不行？大不了明年我生日的时候你加倍送不就行了？圣诞节就应该快乐一点！”  
  
汤姆对于自己的想法被看透有点小惊讶，但是他还是很高兴哈利能够理解谅解自己没有为他和纳吉妮准备圣诞礼物，毕竟，似乎很久很久都没人曾经考虑过猜测过他的想法了……于是，他抬起头冲着哈利笑了笑，说：“好～我会努力学习魔法的！”  
  
哈利看到自己劝说的成效，心情更上一层楼，高兴地说：“我给你的生日礼物也是有关这个的哦，敬请期待～”  
汤姆笑了笑，说：“还是书？我不介意哈～”  
  
“NONONO～”哈利说，“不是书哦，但我肯定你一定会喜欢的。”  
  
汤姆还没来得及猜，就被被冷落的纳吉妮小姑娘气呼呼地爬过来抗议自己被忽视了而且他们已经连用人话五句了而打断了。  
  
——————————我是新年就要到来的分割线——————————  
  
［还是没猜出来？］哈利神神秘秘地说。  
  
汤姆实在没想法了，双手一摊：［实在想不出来啊！］  
  
哈利扭头看向一边也很好奇的纳吉妮：［你说呢？你猜是什么？］  
  
纳吉妮小姑娘思索了一会儿，最后说：［福灵剂？］  
  
［呐，不对不对～］哈利煞有介事地摇摇头，自从纳吉妮知道她之所以能遇到他们是因为一种叫做福灵剂的魔药之后，对这种淡金色的液体就一直十分向往，这个猜测也很合理但就是不是哈利准备送给汤姆的生日礼物。  
  
“当当——”哈利戏剧性地从空间手镯里拿出一根二手魔杖，他特意选了好一点的那一根因为他自己其实不用魔杖都已经能够施一些简单的魔法了，“生日快乐，汤姆！我希望你会喜欢这样礼物，虽然它是二手的。”  
  
汤姆在哈利的笑容中在纳吉妮惊讶的眼神中愣愣地接过看上去只是有点旧但是还没有到当年罗恩继承来的那根魔杖那种老旧程度的魔杖，简直无法相信这一切，哈利总是能够给他更多的惊喜，一根魔杖自从他了解到魔杖的存在就开始希望得到一根，但是这样的条件下很明显是不可能的。尤其是看了《标准咒语，初级》之后，拥有一根魔杖的愿望更加强烈，可这还没几天呢，哈利就把一根即使是二手魔杖作为生日礼物送给了他！这是他的第一个生日礼物，来自他的第一个朋友，成为他的第一个魔法物品，带给他第一个实实在在的生日，陪他度过一个快快乐乐的新年。  
  
汤姆难以置信地拿起魔杖，咽了一口唾沫，他指着纳吉妮刚刚解下来的丝带，一挥一抖，“羽迦迪姆 —勒维欧萨！”纳吉妮的宝贝丝带就这样稳稳地漂浮了起来，不过纳吉妮小姑娘没有因此跳起来，因为她和哈利一起在快活地看着汤姆不凡的魔力，甚至为此而自豪。  
  
刚满六岁的小巫师，第一次就能这样完美的使用漂浮咒，无论如何都是值得称道的。他的魔力天赋的确很不错啊，哈利暗自想到，这是因为他是斯莱特林的后代吗？  
  
突然，汤姆脸上的欣喜渐渐黯淡下来，他握着魔杖的手垂了下来，看不清他的表情，似乎他想到了什么。哈利挑挑眉，这家伙，还真能自找愁苦，什么high的时候都能想到什么令人沮丧的东西。难怪最后伏地魔会丧心病狂，没人能帮他排解心理问题，淤积下来不就成了心魔嘛！哈利在汤姆看不到的地方吐吐舌头，上次圣诞节，他还能猜到汤姆为什么心情小小的不好了一下，可现在……他得到了自己的生日礼物，自己也显现出非凡的魔力，为什么会这样呢？  
  
“纳威……”汤姆轻轻地开口，哈利发现他改口说了人话，就知道汤姆要说什么有点沉重的事情了。他嗯了一声表示自己在听。  
  
“我其实从我出生就一直呆在这里，我好奇过自己的来历，有一次，我无意间听到科尔夫人在跟玛莎谈论我，”汤姆仍旧低垂着头，看不清他的表情，“她们说，我的母亲在一个风雪交加的夜晚来到这儿，并生下了我，然后就，去世了，留下我一个人。”  
  
哈利咬住了下唇，这他是知道的，上一世邓不利多也是这样告诉他的，但，刚刚的事情，他是怎么联想到这儿的？  
  
“这些年，我一直在奇怪我的父亲在哪里。”汤姆向后坐到了他的床上，哈利得以看到他的脸，平静，看不出一丝波澜，只有从那石榴石的眼睛里看出那种深深的迷惑和痛苦，纳吉妮估计也是看出了这一点，没有抗议他们又说了这么多她听不懂的话，“既然我有魔力，并且还不错——”汤姆苦笑了一下，“那么，我的父母，至少得有一个是巫师，对吧？”哈利抿着嘴唇，沉重地点了点头——这是事实——于是汤姆继续说了下去，“我恨他们，他凭什么这么不负责地抛下我和母亲？而母亲又凭什么就这么抛下了我？凭什么？我是他们的孩子，却被他们抛弃，一个人不明不白受人歧视地过了这么久，如果不是你，我可能永远不知道我是个巫师！他们有没有想过，我也需要温暖，我也需要，需要……”汤姆没能把最后那个词说出来，他痛苦地把脸埋到了双手里，肩膀微微颤抖着。  
  
哈利觉得胸口一窒，他怎么可能猜不到汤姆想用的词：谁说伏地魔不懂得爱？他，不过是觉得自己被最亲的人抛弃了，对爱，对这个冷漠的世界失去信心罢了。他僵硬地迈动脚步，走到汤姆身边坐下，一只手搭在了他瘦却倔强的肩膀上，用力握了握。轻轻地，近乎耳语地说：“汤姆，要对这个世界有信心，要对未来有信心，要对爱有信心，你还有我，还有纳吉妮，不要因为得不到而去毁灭，答应我，汤姆，答应我，你会对这个世界有信心，对未来有信心，对爱有信心，答应我。”  
  
男孩的肩膀颤抖得更厉害了，他抬起头，石榴石的眼眸对上另一个男孩翡翠色的眼眸，他从那里面找到了值得他信任的东西，于是，他一字一顿地说：“我答应你，我会对这个世界有信心，我会对未来有信心，我会对爱有信心。我会珍惜那些对我好的人，我会珍惜你和纳吉妮。”  
  
哈利笑了，真心地笑了，也许以前他太天真了，但是为什么一定要毁灭呢？对于这样一个无罪的人，还不如，去改变。他这次不想听莱尔的话了。于是，他搂住汤姆不再颤抖的肩，两个人兄弟一般的靠在一起，纳吉妮也凑了过来，爬上了两人的中间，三个人就像一家人一样静静地看着窗外浓浓的黑色，等待着新的一年的来临。  
  
一束红色划破天际，然后灿烂地绽放，向世人宣告着新的一年的到来，哈利微笑地看着烟火，说：［新的一年到来了，我们站在新的开端，明天会更好，不是吗？新年快乐，汤姆，纳吉妮。］


	6. 奥格登家族

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我更没有料到最神秘的奥格登家族会在这个偏僻的小镇啊。”

新年之后的日子，可以说是愉快而轻松的，正如哈利所说的，是一个“新的开端”，由于汤姆没有更多的魔力暴动或者是有意无意地使用魔法，孤儿院里大多数孩子对汤姆的态度也就平平常常了，除了杰克那一帮人，而科尔夫人和厨娘玛莎由于哈利时常表现出来的“天真可爱”，也渐渐喜欢上这个披着正太皮的心理年龄三十岁的家伙。  
  
总而言之，生活是美好的，但是，不要忘了，斯莱特林是记仇的，无论过了多久，他们都会记得反咬一口。  
  
这是一个柔和的春天的下午，空气中弥漫着青草汁液的气息，孤儿院照例找了一部分孩子去做工赚取外快，倒霉的是（对于杰克来说），这一次，汤姆，哈利，杰克以及几个杰克的手下分在了一组。今天的任务是为一户乡绅的花园除草。  
  
不是哈利和汤姆不想打压一下杰克的嚣张气焰，事实上，是他们懒得理他。找那家伙的麻烦多简单，现在哈利的魔力在恢复，汤姆有了魔杖，人不知鬼不觉地把那家伙弄个骨折不在话下，但是，正如刚刚说的，他们懒得去弄，有这个时间还不如看看书呢！说到这个，哈利不得不佩服汤姆的学习能力，这才四个月，汤姆抱着那本《标准咒语，初级》啃完了二分之一，意味着整个霍格沃茨一年级的魔咒课内容被他啃完了，而他看过的咒语，只要魔力允许，他的成功率在百分之六十左右！他才七岁还不到诶！哈利看着看着就感觉十分受挫，梅林啊，您老不要太偏心诶！  
  
言归正传，话说哈利汤姆杰克一行六个人走到了那个乡绅的庄园外，带头的那个十五岁的男孩很有礼貌地敲了敲门，然后让一路上都在讥讽汤姆和哈利的杰克几个人安静下来。他倒是觉得汤姆和哈利很让他省心，一路上安安静静地小声互相交谈。  
  
很快，一个看上去带着浓郁贵气息的管家来开了门，他说：“主人外出了，你们今天的工作是去给花园除草，伤到了一朵花都不行。”说着，把他们带到了一栋别墅后面的私人花园里。杰克在经过亮的别墅前的时候还啐了一口，骂道：“该死的有钱人！”哈利倒是对此不置可否，该不“该死”这这不一定。  
  
花园很清爽，优雅但不显让人难受的奢侈，花也以香味较为清新的花为主，初春时节，才有新的绿枝长出来，像一个个可爱的精灵。哈利看了看，就大致知道了这家主人（或者女主人？）的性情，应该还是不错的吧，他想到。  
  
那个最大的男孩谢了管家之后带着他们去那了几把小铲子，分配任务，然后，开始工作。就在这时，杰克跳起来大声说：“凭什么我们三个干得比那两个家伙要多？！”他指的是已经蹲了下来乖乖开始工作的汤姆和哈利。那个名叫路西尔的男孩皱了皱眉：“杰克，你多大了？十三岁，十四岁？里德尔多大了？我记得他是七岁吧？”说着，他看向汤姆，汤姆缓缓地点了点头，表示确认，也是淡淡的感谢，“你的年纪是他的两倍，你没有理由不多做一点。我想，科尔夫人给我的权利让我决定这种小事，还是绰绰有余的。”  
  
哈利和汤姆对视了一眼，以前他们没怎么跟这个与科尔夫人很近的男孩打过交道，没想到是个凭理说话、有自己的标准的人。  
  
哈利一手托腮一手拿铲子，百无聊赖地铲着长在花坛里的杂草，嘟着嘴想着用什么程度的倒霉来报复一下杰克。不论如何，每天被一双眼睛盯着，怪难受的。哈利打了个哈欠，如果不是魔力得节省着用，他才懒得在这里用手干活呢！回去看看那本《魔力暴动与控制》里有没有提到我这种情况有什么办法让恢复魔力的速度快一点。  
  
哈利·辛勤的园丁·波特哼哧哼哧地干了好一会儿，当他捣鼓到一个玫瑰花坛的时候，他遇到了一件有趣的事情。  
  
哈利把铲子插入一丛杂草的根部时，发现他似乎铲到了什么不正常的东西，格兰芬多的好奇心占了上风，他小心的把泥土抹去，看到了一个貌似土豆的东西，他揉揉眼睛又看了看，才发现这竟然是个地地道道的地精！而那个地精似乎正在睡觉，因为哈利的动作小心而没有被吵醒。哈利“嘶——”地小声倒吸了一口冷气，然后把挖出来的土翻回去，回头好奇地问：“路西尔，你知道这家的主人姓什么吗？”  
  
那个有着一头介于红色与金色之间的卷发的男孩放下手中的活儿，说：“好像是……奥格登？”  
  
哈利的心一下子缩了一下，奥格登？最神秘的奥格登？他在《生而高贵，巫师家谱》里看到过奥格登家族，这个家族在古老的魔法家族里被称为“最神秘的奥格登”因为这个家族的势力，财力，人力无人知晓，却处于圆桌会议的十二大家族之一的位子。在这个偏僻的麻瓜小镇有奥格登家族的别院，或者是……庄园？哈利急促地呼吸着，他明白，如果要想振兴波特家族，就无一例外地要和这几个世界级魔法家族打交道：最古老的布莱克，最聪明的斯帕罗，最富有的马尔福，人脉最广的韦塞尔，政治影响最大的金吉尔，最神秘的奥格登*，最隐世的莱斯特尔，最有魔药天赋的普林斯，最有预言天赋的科亚，最特殊的莫，魔法生物血脉最浓厚的肯琪。当然，波特家族也在里面，值得一提的是，十二个圆桌会议家族除了科亚家族是埃及的，肯琪是印度的，莫是中国的之外，其他的家族都是欧洲国家的，法国的韦塞尔，德国的金吉尔和莱斯特尔，而布莱克，马尔福，普林斯，斯帕罗，波特都是英国这个魔法最起源的地方的魔法家族。美国作为一个新大陆，虽然有它特有的魔法生物，但是却没有能排的上号的魔法家族。  
  
十二魔法家族中，唯有奥格登的国籍不为人所知，甚至有人猜测奥格登有多国国籍。  
  
如果能知道一点点奥格登家族的底细，在日后与奥格登家族的交往中，肯定能轻松很多，哈利咬了咬下嘴唇，想到。这肯定有难度，奥格登是谁呀！哈利明白，但是为了家族的荣耀，什么都是值得的。  
  
当他们完成任务之后，大概是下午的四点半，他们站起身来活动筋骨，只有汤姆仍然面不改色，有魔力可用就是好，哈利哀叹道，一边诅咒自己的魔力恢复得太慢。  
  
远远地看到路西尔带着管家来验收工作，哈利暼了杰克那几个人一眼，那表情，是个人都能猜出来他们绝对又干了什么！无奈地叹口气，哈利看了看自己负责的花坛，伤了三株玫瑰花，他发誓即使在为玫瑰除草的时候他在想关于奥格登家族的事情，但是那绝对不会是他伤到玫瑰苗的理由！要节省魔力节省魔力啊……哈利嘟哝着走到汤姆身边说了几句话，汤姆听着，眯起了眼睛，带上了几丝危险的感觉。  
于是，当那个管家检查他们的工作地时候，杰克那几个人负责的地方，有五枝月季（只有哈利认出来那种“中国玫瑰”，而且汤姆坚持要多伤两支）苗被折断了，哈利内心哼着小曲，突然一个不成熟，并且很有可能做不到的计划出现在脑海中，但是，总得试一试，不是吗？格兰芬多和斯莱特林都有不放弃的箴言/行为守则。  
  
当那个管家看到几株折了的幼苗的时候，皱了皱眉，说：“五株花折了，你说怎么办？”  
  
路西尔一阵窘迫，还没有开口，哈利竟然一个剑步走到管家面前，轻轻地一个贵族式鞠躬，加上15度经典笑容，说：“很对不起，伤了贵庄园的月季，不知能否以额外工作来弥补呢？”  
  
管家还是十分惊诧的，尽管他没有怎么表现出来，但是受了莱尔两年的培训的哈利还是看得出来的。哈利加深了笑容示意，那个管家挥了挥手，然后说：“那么，最强悍的家族，波特家的成员又为什么会在这里呢？”  
  
一针见血啊，哈利这下是第一次和贵族的人打交道，就感到了压力，还是太嫩了……如果莱尔在一定会这么说，哈利想着：“我更没有料到最神秘的奥格登家族会在这个偏僻的小镇啊。”  
  
那人笑了笑，说：“既然如此，为什么不明天来和我一同享用下午茶呢？”  
  
“我的荣幸。”哈利欠了欠身，说，无论如何，他对于眼前的这个人都是小辈。眼前的这个人，肯定不止是一个管家。  
  
“管家”又挥了挥手，面向路西尔说：“这个孩子自愿多做工弥补那几株花苗，那么，就这么定了，我希望明天下午能看到这个孩子。”  
  
路西尔很是惊讶，但他还是点了点头，说：“谢谢您的大度，先生。”然后带着五个人离开了别墅。  
  
一出别墅，汤姆就走近哈利，低声问：“你怎么了？你和那个管家说了什么？”  
  
哈利满不在乎地挥挥手，说：“不过是计划的一部分罢了，你回去等着看好戏吧，亲爱的汤姆。”那个“管家”施的果然是隔音咒，哈利暗自摸摸下巴，想到。  
  
回到孤儿院，汤姆就明白哈利所指了，路西尔还是十分公正的，他一点都没有添油加醋地跟科尔夫人复述了今天下午发生的一切，并且适当的赞扬了哈利主动为同伴担下过错的后果的行为。科尔夫人可是视路西尔为她的“得力干将”，他的话最有可借鉴性，于是，杰克一行人获得了两天的禁闭以及伙食缩减，理由是“损坏孤儿院的名誉”，而哈利，再次获得了科尔夫人的另眼相看以及一点点奖励——一次自由外出的机会。  
  
回到他们的房间，汤姆就开始不由得赞叹哈利的计划，哈利只是一笑了之，说：“你还需要多感受感受斯莱特林的个性，凡事多想几步。”然后就自顾仰面自躺在床上看天花板，费脑细胞地想着明天下午的“下午茶”。谁知道竟然能在这里，这种时候遇到奥格登家族？！而那个“管家”又是奥格登家族里的什么人？他们怎么知道我是波特家族的人的？他们隐于这样一个地方，目的是什么？主动邀请我去喝下午茶又有何意图？哈利咬咬手指，他们至少不会杀人灭口，毕竟自己是波特家族，圆桌会议十二大家族之一的成员不是吗？  
  
正当哈利努力地想啊想，汤姆努力地啃啊啃（书）的时候，纳吉妮突然懒懒地说：［那些家伙找死来了……］  
  
汤姆从《标准咒语，初级》里抬起头来，还没开口呢，就听到哈利骂了一句“天杀的！”平时文文静静，不时冲着大人卖萌的哈利一脸杀气地打开门，就能把根本没料到自己会被发现的杰克那几个人吓个半死。然后哈利的毒蛇模式全开，语调丝滑但带有毋庸置疑地危险地说：“请你们不要再来或者是妄想找我们的麻烦，否则我发誓，我将会让你们为你们不自量力的行为而后悔一辈子。”  
  
什么叫“不战自威”，这就叫不战自威啊，在哈利全开的魔压之下，那几个家伙简直就是落荒而逃，连回头都不敢。哈利的魔力跟正常时期比才一点点诶，就能把这些家伙压迫成这样，真是纸老虎。哈利叹了口气，回头关上门把自己甩到床上接着用那种姿势想着怎么计划明天才有可能不被奥格登吃的骨头都不剩。  
  
唉……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不得不承认，哈利运气很好，但是奥格登家族实际上是有意来找哈利的。  
> *：星号以前的说法借鉴《哈利波特之守护》


	7. 来自奥格登的合作

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “奥格登家族一直在寻找合作对象，波特先生。”

哈利抿了抿嘴唇来掩盖自己心里的紧张。  
  
是的，他紧张，事实上，他很紧张。  
  
这是他第一次面对古老的魔法家族，单枪匹马，虽然有前面莱尔一段时间的教育，但从昨天下午的对话中，哈利很明显地感到了力不从心。他也不知道等会儿奥格登家族的人会跟他谈什么，他还只是一个小孩，不是吗？即使他是波特家族的人，也不是理由啊，他才七岁而已，怎么可能能指望一个七岁的孩子代表家族去和别的古老家族谈判呢？况且，自己还是在孤儿院里的？受不了啊——！  
  
哈利郁闷而纠结地伸出手敲了三下大门，希望喝了美容药剂和荣光药剂，又换了一身整齐干净的衣服的自己看上去能好一点（都是哈利在福灵剂的指引下带在手镯里的哦）。很快，昨天那个看上去像是管家但绝对不会是管家的人来为他开了门，面带标准的贵族微笑，轻柔地说：“欢迎，波特先生。”  
  
“能到访最神秘的奥格登家族是我的荣幸。”哈利压下内心纷繁的情绪，也报以一个标准微笑，说。  
  
那个管家眼带笑意地又看了看站在那里颇具贵族风范而不卑不亢的男孩，似乎在做一个评估，然后慢慢地说：“下午茶已经在花园准备好了，请吧。”哈利走进庄园，在他身后，那个管家顺手在门上甩了几个隔音咒，哈利暗暗地深呼吸让自己平静下来。  
  
花园和昨天哈利来的时候相比，简直一个天上一个地下，花园里设下的古魔文使得现在的花园正如盛夏的时节，百花繁茂，空气中弥漫着清新的花香。花园一角的一棵大梧桐树下面，已经摆好了下午茶的茶具。哈利在那人的引导下去坐，然后含笑说：“怎么能只让客人坐着，主人不坐呢？”  
  
黑发的男人满意地笑了笑，说：“很不容易呢，格兰芬多世家的波特家族，一个才七岁的继承人就能有如此的观察能力。”他坐在了哈利对面，打了个响指，一个围着茶围的家养小精灵出现在白色的藤艺桌子边为两人的茶杯斟满红茶。哈利看了看家养小精灵茶围上的标记：花体而变形的A隐于那种哈利不认得但是代表着神秘不羁的植物里，果然是奥格登啊，他用茶托边的银匙搅了搅澄清的红茶，缓慢地开口，说：“我才只有七岁，奥格登先生，但是我不得不对你是怎么认出我是波特家族的人而感到好奇。”  
  
对面的黑发男人看出哈利的意思，便自己拿起白色的瓷制茶杯喝了一口，然后才说：“波特家族世代的乱发？……开个玩笑而已，波特家族的魔法血统来自黄金狮子，我想你应该知道吧，由于这个，每个波特家族的直系血脉都会在后颈处有一个特殊的标记——每个古老的魔法家族都有。”哈利点了点头，莱尔给他找的那些关于魔法家族的书里面，确实提到了这一点，可是这些统称为“家族印记”的东西，也不是一般人能够看到的，记得那本书上说……只有各家族的族长才能有权利看到？哈利只觉得背后一阵冷风，眼前这个看上去似乎好像还挺有亲和力的男人，是，奥格登家族的族长？哦，梅林你太欺负我了！  
  
“那么也就是说，现在坐在我面前的，”哈利表面上慢悠悠地开口，“就是奥格登家族的族长，路法亚斯·奥格登先生？”  
  
黑发男人饶有兴致地颔首，说：“正是在下。”  
  
淡定！一定要淡定！哈利对自己使劲地说，然后喝了一口红茶掩饰自己微微表现出来的不安，然后调整情绪，说：“不知，您邀请我来这个很可能几百年没有外族巫师进入的奥格登庄园，有什么事情为什么要和我这个才七岁的波特家族成员说？”  
  
路法亚斯·奥格登看上去更有兴趣了，他弯起食指在桌子上敲了敲，说：“因为你的不同。”  
  
哈利差点没呛到，他不会是在指我是穿越的吧？！他挑挑眉，示意对方继续说下去。  
  
“奥格登家族一直在寻找合作对象，波特先生。”奥格登看着眼前只有七岁但是内心的年龄绝对早熟不止七岁的男孩，他的直觉让他感到自己的做法没有错，“不知道你有没有感觉到，巫师与麻瓜的差距？”  
  
哈利刚想说电脑手机，突然噎住了：现在是二十世纪三十年代！一个古老魔法家族的族长对自己说巫师和麻瓜有差距！奥格登家族是有多高瞻远瞩啊！果真不愧是“最神秘的奥格登”，他们不仅行踪神秘，很多行为也是在多年之后才能看出来的！内心一片波涛汹涌，哈利的表情仍然风平浪静，他说：“的确，奥格登先生，我想也许是麻瓜的一些新式武器使你这么觉得？”话说完他就想掐死自己：第一次世界大战的时候，他还没出生！作为一个波特家族的继承人，不明不白地在孤儿院也就罢了，现在还脱口而出他根本就不应该知道的东西，这不是找死嘛！哈利只能扼腕叹息自己功力太差。  
  
不过路法亚斯·奥格登似乎没有太惊讶，反而一副意料之中的表情，说：“有一部分是的，那么，波特先生作为一个巫师，没有觉得有危机吗？”  
  
哈利摸了摸下巴，危机？就是危机！“霍格沃茨之所以会被创建，就是因为当时的麻瓜对于巫师的打压和屠杀，现在的巫师选择了隐世，但是巫师如果不再发现自己的落后并进行改革，身份将会不可避免地暴露，那个时候，似乎巫师才是弱小的那一个啊，甚至有可能会被……赶尽杀绝。”哈利说到最后觉得一股冷气从脊梁爬了上来。  
  
“就是因为这个，我们奥格登才选择了你。”路法亚斯·奥格登慢悠悠地说，招来家养小精灵端上来一盘点心，“百分之九十九的巫师都认识不到这一点，我们需要颠覆他们的思想，颠覆魔法界。而我们奥格登，很明显不方便走到大众面前，所以我和斯帕罗家族看上了你，由你做一切出面的事情，如何？”  
  
哈利挑了一下嘴角，麻瓜不弱小？这不正是邓不利多的政治主张的逆命题么，这才是打击邓不利多让他下台的最好途径吧，背后有奥格登和斯帕罗，进行这样势在必得的改革，无论如何都看不出来自己是在报复吧？况且在这样的背景下，战争也不可能再开展了，那么……“我肯定不是唯一的选择，why me？”  
  
路法亚斯不语，只是微笑着，手漫不经心地一挥，就招来一张魔法契约，哈利看到了那上面斯帕罗现任族长的签名——梅林啊，最聪明的斯帕罗！哈利疑惑地问：“你怎么知道我会答应？况且，我不能代表波特家族，不是吗？即使要找波特家族，你们也没有理由找我。”  
  
路法亚斯·奥格登笑了笑，说：“科亚家族的预言天赋举世公认。”看到对面哈利的表情可视的变化，他接着说，“至于你的后一个问题，你自己可能很清楚。顺便说一句，这是时空契约，可以被无限延续下去。再说了，即使只是为了家族的荣耀，你也没有理由推卸，我相信你已经领会了家族荣誉的重要。”  
  
哈利实在没办法控自己的表情：奥格登已经知道自己的底细了？科亚家族的预言天赋还真是害死人！看来不上船是不可能的了，况且如果波特家族想要重振，高调出场是唯一的选择。哈利咬咬牙，最后还是说：“那么，我很荣幸能代表波特家族与奥格登以及斯帕罗家族合作。”  
  
路法亚斯·奥格登报以一个贵族微笑，说：“我相信详细情况我们可以再谈。”  
  
“我可以理解为，奥格登家族和斯帕罗家族不怕等待？”哈利内心无尽地叹气，和这两个家族合作，自己不吃亏才怪！  
  
“Well, Well, Well，”路法亚斯双手十指交叉，一副清闲自得的样子，和哈利形成了鲜明对此，“我想这一段时间，我们还是能等的，不是吗？况且到那个时候，差距会更大，会更容易吧。”  
  
哈利点点头，端起杯子，把红茶一饮而尽，然后起身说：“谢谢您的下午茶，奥格登先生，我很期待下一次的会面。”  
  
路法亚斯·奥格登打个响指，说：“我对本次的下午茶也很满意，波特先生，这是一点小礼物，我想你一定会接受的。”哈利看到家养小精灵拿着一个小包裹，透明的包装可以看出来里面是一些精美的曲奇，“下一次的见面，后天还是这个时间，如何？”  
  
“谢谢您的曲奇，我会如期到访。”哈利把脸上的表情调整为标准的贵族微笑，接过那个精巧的包装袋直接往空间手镯里扔。  
  
“绮尔，带波特先生出门。”路法亚斯点点头，对那个家养小精灵说。家养小精灵恭敬地鞠了一躬，然后走在了哈利身前，说：“尊贵的客人，请允许绮尔带您离开。”  
  
哈利不在意地点点头，跟在那个看上去挺漂亮的家养小精灵身后，离开了其实肯定从未向他露出真面目的奥格登庄园。  
  
——————————我是哈利回到孤儿院的分割线——————————  
  
“梅林啊！”哈利一回到他和汤姆的房间就倒在了自己的床上，吓了汤姆和纳吉妮一跳。  
  
［纳威，你怎么了？］汤姆急急起身走过来，纳吉妮搭在他的肩上，问，［他们没把你怎么样吧？］  
  
［没……］哈利有气无力地揉着太阳穴，说，［他家主人还是不错的，这是他的礼物。］说着，哈利把来自奥格登家主的礼物甩了出来。这玩意儿，肯定是不会有问题的，奥格登家族还不至于用这种手段，况且，他们还要和自己合作。但是为什么是他，哈利仍然弄不懂，和这样一个老道的贵族喝一个下午茶就能累成这样（费脑力），哈利无法想象以后继承波特家族之后如果要参加贵族的聚会，自己会不会直接脑细胞不够用！  
  
［Wow～］汤姆拿起那包曲奇，感叹道，［这饼干看上去就很美味！改善伙食改善伙食哈，纳吉妮，我们有口福咯～］  
  
哈利无力地挥挥手：［喜欢吃的话我还能要到，后天下午我还要去干活。］  
  
［哈利，你的做法实在是太……］汤姆说着，找不出形容词了，于是他只有笑了笑。哈利撑着坐起来，报以一个微笑：［这是一个过程，汤姆，在生活中你要注意锻炼。］  
  
晚上两人一蛇互道晚安熄灯以后，哈利把手压在头下面，在一片黑暗中眨着眼睛，路法亚斯奥格登之所以让自己后天去，就是给自己时间想清楚吧？哈利叹了口气，真是为我这个小辈着想，我确实需要时间来梳理思路，没了莱尔，这种事情我根本处理不好！如果是莱尔，他会怎么说呢……  
  
他会说：你怎么能那么疏忽就露了自己的身份啊？说话要处处小心还不记得？！  
  
他还会说：奥格登家族作为一个自古神秘的家族，与他们打交道要慎重，更何况还加上了以聪明闻名的斯帕罗家族！多问自己一个为什么，究竟为什么他们会选你？  
  
对啊，为什么会选我……哈利喃喃道，自己进入奥格登家族的视线完全是一个意外中的意外，就那几个小时决定这种巨大的决策，肯定不可能。那就是他们对我的行踪了如指掌，明白我想要什么，然后把我拉上船，另有所图？哈利想着，不由得脊椎发冷。他们的确没有理由选我，即使我很清楚巫师与麻瓜间的区别，即使我是波特家族的直系后代和继承人，即使我发现了奥格登家族的所在。  
  
哈利就那么清清楚楚实实在在感觉到了自己的弱小，无能为力，自己还是太弱了以至于不能承担起复兴波特家族的重任，难怪家族的信物不会出现。哈利咬咬牙发誓，我一定会让自己更加强大！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也许有点坑爹有点嫩，凑合着看吧，第一次写这种片段，力不从心。
> 
> 搬运notes：好怀念啊，这真的是第一次第一次写这种片段[笑]


	8. 与奥格登斯帕罗合作

［早，纳威。］  
  
哈利努力地睁开眼睛，才发现自己好像起晚了，因为汤姆已经梳洗完毕来叫自己起床了，昨天晚上好像想了很久很久，最后才睡着的……哈利想着，打了个哈欠，说：“汤姆，对我来个清醒咒，谢了。”  
  
汤姆错愕了一下：“你让我给你施咒？可，可我的魔力还不稳定，施出来的魔咒也不成熟……”  
  
哈利不耐烦地挥挥手，打断汤姆的话：“我相信你的能力，你就施吧，废话啥啊你，我都快困死了……哈……欠……”  
  
于是，汤姆·新手·里德尔略显笨拙地施了自己平生第一个施在人身上的魔咒，哈利总是在不经意的时候给汤姆那一点两点受到信任和爱的感受，而作为一个纯纯粹粹到血液里的斯莱特林的汤姆，又总会把这一点两点记在心底，回报以同样的信任和爱。对于利益至上斯莱特林来说，只有接受或者是回报别人的付出的付出。  
  
“呼——谢啦，你的魔力天赋还真是不错呢，汤姆。”哈利呼了一口气，觉得神清气爽，虽然没有莱尔的清醒咒效果好，但也很不错啦，你是不可能指望孤儿院里提供咖啡的。哈利现在是能不用魔力就不用，因为他体内的魔力才恢复到大约正常小巫师三岁时候的水准，那种体内没有奔流的魔力的感觉，真的很不舒服！空空荡荡的，“快到早餐时间了吧？”  
  
汤姆点点头，脸上带上了点因为成功的小激动，“我们下去吧。”  
  
早餐是稀稀的麦片粥和一块黑面包。哈利打量着自己的那一份早餐，与一开始来的时候的稀“汤”做了一下对比，得出了经济大危机正在按照历史曾经的车轮渐渐离开，以后的日子会不那么艰难了。嘴角上扬起一个好看的弧度，哈利挺阿Q地吃起自己的早饭来，其实也没有那么糟糕，感谢德思礼一家把他的胃培养的这么坚韧不拔～  
  
回到房间，哈利一刻都不停地拿出了一本《贵族的荣耀》看了起来，脸上的表情让原来想问几个魔咒上的问题的汤姆和想蹭曲奇吃的纳吉妮很识相地保持了沉默，各自去忙自己的事情了。  
  
哈利轻轻地呼了一口气，合上精装书硬硬的封皮，把手指放在凹进去的“Glory”【荣耀】上细细地摩娑。这是他的责任，他作为哈利波特，波特家族唯一的直系血脉不可推卸的责任，与生俱来的责任。  
  
那么，就把与奥格登家族和斯帕罗家族的这一次合作，当做起点吧！  
  
“纳威，你终于放下书休息一下了。”汤姆放下自己手里的《标准咒语，初级》，说，“我明白你的近视是怎么来的了，多亏你是个巫师，有的是办法在成年之后矫正，恢复视力。”  
  
哈利挑起嘴角，说：“汤姆，也许你以后会明白，家族荣耀，高于一切。”作为斯莱特林的后裔，其实伏地魔也是有着家族责任的，比他还重，只不过，这家伙后来丧心病狂，家族信物脑残了才会出现让他祸害斯莱特林这个姓氏，不过现在，应该不会了吧？哈利想着，觉得魔法界前途一片光明。  
  
汤姆疑惑起来：“家族荣耀，和你我有什么关系吗？”  
  
哈利并不介意给汤姆一点隐晦的提示：“你以后会明白的，在这之前，你只需要增强你的实力。”只是哈利没想到，这句话，一语成箴。  
  
——————————我是过了一天的分割线——————————  
  
哈利再一次跟在那只叫做绮尔的家养小精灵的身后走进了看上去普普通通的别墅。  
  
这时，家养小精灵拿出一根黑色的布条，略带为难的说：“主人要求我给波特先生戴上这个，以防家族庄园的秘密为人所知。”生怕哈利生气一般，还补上：“斯帕罗家族的家主也需要这样的。”  
  
哈利笑了笑表示自己理解奥格登家族的做法，任由家养小精灵打个响指给自己戴上黑色的由独角兽毛制成的丝带，然后屏蔽掉他的听觉，然后才领着他向某个方向走去。果然是最神秘的奥格登家族啊，哈利暗自想到。  
  
似乎并没有过多久，家养小精灵就为哈利解开了眼罩，突如其来的光亮使得哈利使劲眨了眨眼睛，适应明媚而温和的阳光。  
  
“欢迎来到奥格登庄园，波特先生。”绮尔缓缓地鞠躬，对鲜少接客的奥格登庄园的客人表达出了欢迎和恭敬。  
  
那是一种浑然天成的气派，奥格登庄园就静静地沐浴在阳光之下，显示出庄重和脱俗，恰似一位睿智淡泊的老者，默默看尽人世间悲欢离合。  
  
这就是奥格登家族吧，无人知晓却知晓一切，仅次于莱斯特尔的隐世家族。哈利在心里默默地感叹道。  
  
“请由绮尔带您去家族书房。”家养小精灵又鞠了一躬，说。  
  
哈利点点头，由绮尔领着走进了奥格登家族的城堡。  
  
“很抱歉让奥格登家族和斯帕罗家族的家主等待。”哈利轻轻地颔首，不卑不亢地对着已经坐在书桌边上的两个家主说道。  
  
“坐吧，波特先生。”路法亚斯·奥格登点点头，说。  
  
哈利表示谢意之后，坐在了雕花的桃花心木椅子上，路法亚斯·奥格登坐在书桌后面，他和穆尔库拉·斯帕罗则作为客人坐在书桌前，两人的椅子侧放了一个角度使得他们能方便的在看到路法亚斯的同时看到对方。  
  
路法亚斯·奥格登弯着手指总关节敲了敲檀木书桌，用贵族特有的缓慢语调开口：“我想，我们需要再次说明一下各自的责任。”说着，他伸手招来一卷羊皮纸，上面写着魔法契约，“奥格登家族的责任是对麻瓜出身的巫师进行控制，以防他们利用《保密法》的漏洞做出不利于巫师界的行为，并且对于关于政治行动提供支持，但是其他两方没有得知奥格登家族是如何做到的权利。斯帕罗家族负责把麻瓜的高科技转变为巫师能够接受和使用的物品，使麻瓜的技术在不知不觉中为巫师所改进，所利用，所接受。而波特家族负责根据三方研究提出的各种方案实际进行改革，推广，并有责任在其在霍格沃茨就读期间对于霍格沃茨里的小巫师们的思想做一些影响。三方的任何举措都不能违背我们的根本原则：学习麻瓜以防止巫师的消亡。”路法亚斯说到这儿，笑了笑，根本不把下面的一部分当回事儿，“至于所得利益，经济方面的平均分成，政治方面，我们奥格登家族不想参与，斯帕罗家族也表示不想过多参政，那么，波特家族意下如何？”  
  
哈利的脑袋从飞速运转中一个急刹车，然后在一个合情合理地停顿之后，开口说：“我并不介意参政，但是首先我不可能在我还在霍格沃茨就读时参政，其次，我要求我可以把政治权利放给我认定的人，当然，这个人要靠自己的能力获得奥格登家族和斯帕罗家族的认可。”  
  
路法亚斯·奥格登和穆尔库拉·斯帕罗考虑了一下，然后他们交换了一个眼神，最后，路法亚斯奥格登开口说：“看来，波特家族也不喜欢参政，这两个条件我们是可以接受的，当你还在就读期间，我们会另找合适的人选出面处理政治方面的事物。”  
  
哈利点点头表示同意，然后问：“不知两位打算将麻瓜的哪些东西改造后引入巫师界？”  
  
这属于斯帕罗家族的范畴，所以那个头发银白，上了年纪的斯帕罗家主主动开口：“我们计划从三个方面来着手：麻瓜的武器，麻瓜的一些日常用品以及麻瓜的一些学科。”  
  
哈利双手十指交叉放在腿上，说：“我不想冒犯，斯帕罗家族的智慧举世闻名，但是我觉得不妨再引入一些麻瓜的娱乐方式，不得不说，巫师们的娱乐方式少之又少，现在时代在进步，小巫师们也越来越开放，混血巫师越来越多，他们并不注重家族教育，有更多的空闲时间，我们应该抓住这一点，让麻瓜的娱乐方式深入这新的一代的生活，获得人们的喜爱，这样一来，让巫师接受麻瓜的进步应该会轻松许多，不知您觉得如何？”  
  
“精彩！”路法亚斯·奥格登拍了拍手，“按照现在的情况，麻瓜界第二次大战之后应该会有一个长时间的和平时期，这段时间麻瓜的娱乐设施会蓬勃发展，等到计划付诸实践的时候，从这个方面来也不失为一个好办法。”  
  
哈利真想扶额了，现在才什么时候，自己竟然把游乐园这种东西合盘托出，不过也没什么关系吧，反正他们好像都知道我是利用魔力暴动穿越回来的……  
  
穆尔库拉·斯帕罗看上去有点不好意思地理了理自己的胡子，说：“看来我真的老了啊，回去得考虑把权利放下来给继承人喽。”  
  
听到这位老人轻松的语调，哈利觉得自己紧张的心情轻松了不少，还好，这两位家主都不是那种咄咄逼人设套让人跳的家伙，虽然哈利觉得如果他们愿意肯定也做得到，于是他放心了一点，继续说下去：“至于麻瓜的一些学科，我个人认为大多数巫师不会愿意学习的，虽然麻瓜的经济学，政治学以及他们蓬勃发展的科学这三门学科很值得学习。不知道斯帕罗家族打算如何改变这一点？”  
  
“针对这一点，我们并不指望成年巫师会愿意学习，所以我们打算从小巫师教起，设立专门为混血巫师教学使他们学到一些巫师界的规律，同时潜移默化地教给他们麻瓜的一些知识。”穆尔库拉·斯帕罗带了一点赞赏地看了看哈利，说，“这一点其实得等到你那个时代才能实行，现在巫师界里的混血巫师并没有达到一定的量。”  
  
“这也就是我们\'不怕等\'的原因，很多计划得等到你那个时代才方便实行。”路法亚斯奥格登接过话头说了下去。  
  
“哦？那为什么不等我再大一点，或者毕业以后再找我合作，我觉得那时的我应该会更成熟，更值得合作。更何况我现在还没有继承波特家族。”哈利饶有兴趣地问。  
  
“邓不利多。”路法亚斯简洁明了地说出了理由，看到哈利掩饰不住的惊讶，接着解释到，“他现在只是副校长，我知道，但是他做校长只是时间问题，他的政治口号正好与我们相反，是保护麻瓜，其实这个年轻人很有野心，为了达成目的不惜与爱人格林德沃决斗，”看到哈利点点头，路法亚斯说了下去，“你的时期，邓不利多会是校长，霍格沃茨就是个现成的政治观念培育基地，很难说你会不会被他的观念影响。况且……”路法亚斯奥格登温和地笑了笑，“我相信你已经能够胜任了，波特家族很快就会认可你的，这个契约会在你集成波特家族后正式生效。其他加上科亚家族的预言，我更坚定了与你合作的决心，穆尔库拉也是一样。”  
  
哈利矜持地笑了笑对他们的赞美表示感谢，应该感谢莱尔两年以来的荼毒啊，“那么，我想我没有理由不参与合作，不是吗？”不过等到我继承波特家族？可能得等我成年喽，没了伏地魔，父母不会死，未成年的继承人是没有理由继承家族。  
  
路法亚斯·奥格登挥了一下魔杖指挥羽毛笔改动了一下魔法契约上关于政治利益方面的东西，然后亲手拿起羽毛笔签上了自己的名字，压上了他的奥格登家族。然后他把契约递给了穆尔库拉·斯帕罗，后者阅读了一边契约确认没有错误，同样在上面签了名，然后递给哈利。  
哈利深吸一口气，阅读了一遍各项条例，努力地按照莱尔的教导和看了那么多本的书里的内容看契约问题或者是陷阱。他没有找出来，哈利提起羽毛笔，自我安慰道：就算有不利于波特家族的东西大不了我不继承波特家族了，让爸妈再生一个呗。  
  
稚嫩但由于受到莱尔的要求进行了练习过的花体字写下的“Harry James Potter”在写完的那一刻和其他两个名字一起发出了金色的光芒，表示魔法契约已经建立成功。哈利这才舒了一口气，把魔法契约递给了路法亚斯·奥格登。路法亚斯·奥格登微笑着把魔法契约进行了魔力复制，一式三份地递给了另外两位合作者。  
  
哈利小心的缩小了魔法契约然后把它安放到了空间手镯里面。然后准备起身告辞，路法亚斯却叫住了他：“波特先生，你对那段科亚家族的预言感兴趣吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了达成目的不惜与爱人格林德沃决斗。。。这个时间很明显不对头，但为了表达效果【。


	9. 科亚家族的预言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所谓贯穿一生的语言出场~

“哦？”哈利停下了起身的动作，恰到好处地表达了自己的好奇，“很乐意，奥格登先生。”

路法亚斯叫来家养小精灵取来一个录音水晶递给哈利：“这个预言你有权知道，这是关于你的——黄金狮子的后代，不过是奥格登家族和斯帕罗家族也在内。”

哈利接过水晶向里面输入魔力，一个带点苍老的声音传了出来：“再一次的机会，真正的光明终将降临；再一次的醒悟，曾经的敌人化为朋友。潘多拉的无心带来不可想象的灾难，玛尔斯的到来无法避免。狮子的后代将会颠覆一切；毒蛇的后代将会幡然悔过。强悍，神秘，智慧与富有的结合，为混沌的世界带来醒悟；勇气，精明，勤奋和睿智的回归将拿回属于他们的东西。最终的光明，属于每一个人。”

听完预言，哈利其实有点悬着的心平静了下来，无论如何，结果都是美好的，不是吗？“再一次的机会”应该指的是自己的重生，“再一次的醒悟”指什么不太清楚，“狮子的后代”指的应该是我，而“毒蛇的后代”，指的也许是伏地魔？“潘多拉的无心，玛尔斯的到来”……战争还是他梅林的会到来？“强悍，神秘，智慧和富有”如果没错的话应该各指波特，奥格登，斯帕罗和马尔福家族，“勇气，精明，勤奋和睿智”是谁不好说……

“为什么没有找马尔福家族？”哈利顺着说出了疑问，“因为他们世代对麻瓜的憎恶？”

“正是如此。”路法亚斯·奥格登点点头，“可能符合要求的人和你同龄。”

哈利暗自吐吐舌头，德拉科不憎恶麻瓜？怎么可能，在他父母的影响下怎么可能不？！“嗯，你们听懂这个预言了吗？”哈利犹豫了一下还是问了。

两个人都摇了摇头，他们的猜想和哈利差不多，但是“再一次的机会”和“毒蛇的后代”他们并不清楚，也就是说，哈利对这个预言目前最清楚。

在往孤儿院走的途中，哈利一直在细细体会着科亚家族的预言。最有预言天赋的科亚家族的预言，几乎不可能出错。说到这个，特里劳妮家族还是科亚家族几百年前脱离的分支呢。即使有“最终的光明，属于每一个人。”那句话，但每每想起那句“玛尔斯的到来无法避免”，他的后背就蹿上一股冷气，就如同一个幽灵在他身后紧贴着一样，命运始终无法改变吗？他不相信，他不相信！！！哈利的手攥成了一个拳头，剪得并不整齐，以至于甚至有点锋利的指甲嵌入了手心。他不过是想守护每一个自己所爱的人，他还是太弱了吗？哈利痛苦地仰起头，阴霾的天空透不下一点亮光，刹那间，男孩的眼睛睁开，翡翠色的眸子里清亮却带着毋庸置疑的坚定。

——————————我是哈利再一次长大的分割线——————————

［嗨，汤姆，嗨，纳吉妮，我回来了。］哈利走进房间，冲着正在看书的一人一蛇打了个招呼就直直地坐回床上，再也不多说一句话地拿出那本带来的《记忆，灵魂的一部分》就认真地看起来，无论是什么知识，都得抓紧时间学习，提高自己的实力。有了力量，才有可能保护自己想要保护的人。哈利紧紧咬着下嘴唇，防止自己因为突如其来的压力而怒吼出来。

这可不行，哈利暗自想着，给自己施了一个镇定咒，让烦躁的心安静了下来。只有心静下来才能做好学问。莱尔以前常常在哈利面前摇头晃脑地说。

深深地呼吸，借助魔力调整了一下状态，哈利捕捉到了问题所在：即使汤姆里德尔不被逼成黑魔王，大概还是会有另一个第二代黑魔王出现吧？那，无论如何是不是应该还是杀了面前这个黑魔王种子以绝后患呢？何况现在还不确定到底是不是邓不利多暗箱操作造就了黑魔王呢。哈利觉得脑袋两侧开始有点发热，他抬头看了看正在认认真真看书的汤姆，“他是无辜的，他还不是伏地魔”这句话一直在脑海中盘旋，让他的大脑混乱极了。

如果是莱尔，他会怎么说？

他一定会说：既然他有可能会伤害那些你想要守护的人，那就毫不犹豫地除掉他，不要等到事情发生了才后悔，没有用处！

哈利又看了看正在捧着《标准咒语，初级》认真研读的汤姆，只见男孩的剑眉微微蹙起，衬着石榴石色的眼睛中思考的神色，哈利无论如何都无法能下狠心要杀了他。他还是个孩子，还在为自己是个巫师，自己有同类而兴奋幸福，还在以很多小巫师所不及的精神认真地汲取知识……他没有罪！自己没有理由去抹杀他！哈利看看自己发白的指关节，心里犹如午夜的大海一般惊涛骇浪，无法控制。他爱那些人：小天狼星，弗雷德，乔治，科林，卢平，唐克斯……一切一切为了那个不知所谓的战争，为了他的安危而失去生命的人儿。他有理由杀了伏地魔，但他没有理由杀了汤姆·里德尔。

是的，他没有理由去杀汤姆·里德尔。

最终下了决心，哈利如释重负地呼了口气。也不算多严重，对吗？毕竟自己知道伏地魔的所有魂器，在战争开始之前消灭伏地魔，也许，没有那么难？

有了实力，你才能守护你想要守护的人。莱尔常常在哈利烦躁的时候说，这每次都能让哈利平静下来。于是哈利在心底默念了一遍，然后开始看书，并很后悔没有多带一点书比如古魔文魔咒学魔药学什么的额外书籍而只是根据自己的兴趣带了两本阿尼马格斯变形的书。

《记忆，灵魂的一部分》这本书是哈利喝了福灵剂之后想起来要带的，所以哈利细细地留意是不是有什么地方能够帮助自己。于是他请闲的没事的纳吉妮小姑娘去帮他弄了些纸笔做笔记（人家都已经轻车熟路了我们的好学生汤姆怎么可能不做笔记呢）。

  
“记忆，是每个人非常重要的一部分，巫师们对于记忆的研究虽然很早就开始了，但是由于它的研究成果没有什么应用空间而一直是一个冷落的旁系。但它其实是灵魂的一部分，深深地刻在灵魂里面，所以在东方的传说中，每个人死后都要喝一种叫做'孟婆汤'的魔药来清除掉这个人这一世的一切记忆才能得以转世。根据研究，这应该是真的，但是没有人能够证实，毕竟灵魂转世之后都不会有上一世的记忆所以灵魂是否会转世也是一个千百年来人们所讨论和研究的课题。在英国魔法部，著名的神秘事物司里，就有一个房间用来储存人的思想，基于这些思想和记忆都存在于大脑里面，所以历史上对于记忆到底是存在于大脑里还是灵魂里曾经有过一段时间的争论。但是答案很明显，记忆存在于灵魂里，直接的例子就是：每个幽灵都有自己还活着的时候的记忆。所以各方最后的结论是，灵魂在没有离开□□之前，记忆存在于灵魂中，但是当□□死亡，灵魂离开的时候，记忆将会被留在□□的大脑里面。幽灵则是一种特例，他们处于生与死之间的一种状态，灵魂由于某种强烈的留恋而留在了尘世不再转世，就由于这种强烈的意愿，所以他们还拥有记忆。

“本书就将带您一起去探寻记忆作为灵魂的一部分的重要性。”  


原来神秘事物司里那缸恶心的大脑是干这事的……哈利一边记录很无语地想到。不过自己这个情况算什么呢？灵魂回到原来的躯体，所以还有记忆？真该庆幸自己有记忆啊……

［纳威？睡吧。］汤姆揉了揉眼睛，带着点倦意地说，丝毫没有感觉到面前这个他信任的人几个小时之前曾经在杀他或不杀他之间游离不定，［明天又轮到我们出去劳动了，太晚睡明天没精神。晚安，纳威，晚安，纳吉妮。］说罢，一头柔顺黑发的男孩躺下睡去了。

［晚安，汤姆。］哈利抬起头，安静地看了看那个从薄薄的被子里露出来的黑色脑袋。然后低下头继续读着有点废话的书。

——————————我是第二天下午的分割线——————————

“……我该说什么呢？”汤姆看上去超级无奈地对哈利嘟哝——他们又与杰克那几个人一组了，“看到他们我就想甩恶咒，梅林，这不能怪我！”

哈利笑了笑：“当然不是你的错，不过他们看起来貌似安分了许多呢。”

还不是因为你上次实实在在地吓到他们了！汤姆狠狠地腹诽道。

仍然作为领头的路西尔也正在好奇为什么一直对汤姆和纳威（哈利）很嚣张的杰克这次安安静静甚至……有点怕那个纳威？算了，他们怎么着都是活该……

到了地方，哈利只觉得自己黑线了：现在流行乡绅家不用仆人除草而是找孤儿吗？现在经济大危机还没过去诶，有钱不自己留着？但是，当哈利看到为他们开门的“管家”之后，不由得嘴角抽抽了……

那个有着白胡子，看上去上了年纪十分慈祥的“管家”，就是某个以聪明而著称的斯帕罗家族的族长，他昨天才见过的那个家伙——穆尔库拉·斯帕罗！我真是受宠若惊啊……哈利咬着牙暗自嘶嘶地说。

那个“管家”慈祥地看了看几个孩子，然后说：“很高兴你们能够来帮忙，请跟我来吧。”

感情奥格登家族和斯帕罗家族说好了？哈利郁闷无比地想，但同时小心地控制好自己的表情，不让对他人脸色十分敏感的汤姆看出任何不对的地方。

熟悉的工作——花园除草，哈利觉得这些家伙真是乐善好施，孜孜不倦地给花园施混淆咒？恐怕又是找自己有事吧……我可消受不起啊。

“这个孩子，你跟我来，房子里还有点事情要干。”果不其然，穆尔库拉·斯帕罗一脸慈祥的神色，指着哈利说。哈利很郁闷，还有什么事情吗？跟那些家伙打交道实在是有难度啊……路西尔看了看“管家”，又看了看哈利，很放心地点了点头，虽然一般来说都是他和雇主家打交道但是从上次的表现来看，纳威（哈利）应该不会做出什么不合礼仪的事情。

哈利快步跟上穆尔库拉·斯帕罗的脚步，离开花园之后，他好奇但又不失礼地问：“从来不知道斯帕罗家族也喜欢在无人知晓的地方设别院啊。”

穆尔库拉·斯帕罗笑了笑，似乎挺喜欢这个小辈，说：“为了和合作对象们会面方便啊。”

哈利真想翻白眼：会面方便？一个幻影移形就OK了，他到底想干什么？犹豫了一下，哈利还是从空间手镯里面掏出来上次给了汤姆一半的福灵剂，喝下了两个小时的分量，希望它能够帮到自己，至少不能被算计。

很快，他们来到了一间看上去普普通通的书房，但是哈利能感受到这里强烈的魔力波动，他环顾了一下房间，却没能找到来源。这时，穆尔库拉·斯帕罗开口了：“波特先生，你是由于身体无法承受魔力而遭遇时空乱流的，对吧？”

哈利点点头，他也没指望这个能瞒过两个魔法家族的家主，“是的，等到我的魔力恢复时，我就应该能回到我的时空——九十年代。”

“真可惜啊，”穆尔库拉·斯帕罗摸了摸自己的胡子，“那个时候我肯定不是家主喽……”哈利觉得自己似乎看到了另一个正常一点的邓不利多，祥和而让人安心。

“但是与我们合作的还是斯帕罗家族，如果我们的确为魔法界带来了颠覆，斯帕罗家族，奥格登家族和波特家族将会迎来千百年不遇的光荣。”哈利轻轻地，似叹咏调一般地说，对于每一个古老魔法家族的成员来说，家族荣耀才是一切。

穆尔库拉·斯帕罗又看了哈利很久，然后突然话锋一转，说：“我们斯帕罗家族一致决定为合作对象提供一些力所能及的帮助。”

“我很荣幸能得到来自最聪明的斯帕罗家族的帮助。”哈利挑眉，好奇地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利的金手指开得的确有点夸张……这不能怪我，我想到哪儿就写了！  
> 对于汤姆的态度，哈利是很纠结的，他又想杀了他但又觉得自己没有理由杀了他。。。恩，就是这样。


	10. 斯帕罗家族的帮助

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯帕罗不愧为最聪明的家族

“帮助恢复魔力的魔法阵。”穆尔库拉斯帕罗缓缓地说。  
  
哈利眨眨眼睛，不得不佩服斯帕罗家族的智慧啊，魔法阵本来就是需要魔力的支撑，并且由于繁复和如果叠加不当就会发生可怕的后果而使大部分普通巫师对于它十分生疏。更不用说研究出这种协助使用者恢复魔力的逆向魔法阵了。  
  
“不得不赞叹斯帕罗家族的智慧，不是吗？”哈利真心地赞美道，无论如何，人家都是要帮他，说说好话还是应该的。  
  
穆尔库拉斯帕罗毕竟是斯帕罗家族的族长，听到别人称赞自己的家族，难免会高兴，他点点头表示谢意，并示意哈利站到书房中间。  
  
哈利一走到书房正中间，就感到了一种压迫感，四面八方的压力都大了很多，于是他漫不经心地问正拿出魔杖的穆尔库拉斯帕罗：“把魔力因子压入体内？”  
  
穆尔库拉斯帕罗摸摸胡子：“呵呵，波特先生，知道空气中有魔力因子存在的巫师，不会超过二十个，而其中只有我们斯帕罗家族懂得如何利用。魔力因子的知识由于时间的流逝，早已消逝在人们的知识层面中，只有我们热衷于知识传承的斯帕罗家族世代知晓。”——言外之意就是你是怎么知道的，波特家族肯定没有这方面的典籍。  
  
“只是偶然。”莱尔当然会知道，他就是那个时代的契约动物诶，况且他还能帮助巫师随时随地吸收魔力因子。哈利再一次暗自庆幸梅林这辈子给了自己这只契约动物，莱尔对于哈利，已经是不可或缺的助手，朋友和导师。而他说这句话，就是：无可奉告。  
  
穆尔库拉斯帕罗似乎并没有生气，他挥了挥魔杖，一边吟唱着古魔文，启动了魔法阵。哈利一下子就觉得四周的压力又强了很多，但是有东西在被压入体内，他现在全身上下都在可感地吸收魔力因子，汇集到体内的魔力流中，也许因为已有了加以控制的魔力流，魔力因子注入地快了不少，哈利不由得感到一阵满足。  
  
不知过了多久，哈利感到四周的压力小了不少，最终变为没有。他心情愉悦地看了看走进来停止魔法阵的穆尔库拉斯帕罗，说：“非常感谢斯帕罗家族的帮助。”  
  
穆尔库拉斯帕罗点点头，说：“你们那几个人要走了，我对他们说是让你做清洁的，”他顿了顿，接着说，“那个黑头发的孩子，魔力天赋很不错，你有辅导他。”既然是陈述句，哈利便没有动作，仍然在细细感受控制着体内的魔力，“每三天来一次，以便有时间让你的身体从快速地吸收魔力中适应过来。我相信以你的能力，一年之内就可以完全恢复了。”哈利暗自笑笑，两年还差不多，多亏了莱尔，他动动脖子，似乎福灵剂让他要说什么。  
  
“斯帕罗先生，不知我可不可以偶尔在贵家族借几本书阅读呢？”哈利矜持地开口，“当然了，我只是不想荒废掉一年的时间，只是一些符合年龄的学习罢了。”  
  
“斯帕罗家族欢迎所有热爱知识的人。”穆尔库拉斯帕罗看了看哈利，很是赏识地回答，才七岁的一个孩子就能有这样的认知，在斯帕罗家族虽是常有，但在其他家族，尤其是世代浮躁的波特家族……于是，斯帕罗这个世代拉文克劳的家族的族长本着拉文克劳的精神，还带点惊讶地应允了哈利的请求，反正这孩子也不会看斯帕罗家族的那些珍稀的孤本，手札什么的，给他一点常识书籍百利而无一害，看来这个合作对象还真不能小觑，这孩子的未来，是一个未知数啊……摸了摸胡子，现任斯帕罗家族的族长希望自己还能活到这个孩子颠覆魔法界的那一天。  
  
——————————我是哈利汤姆回到孤儿院的分割线——————————  
  
［听路西尔说，你以后每隔两天都得去今天那个乡绅家？］汤姆坐到自己的床上，给自己熟练的来了个清理一新，问。  
  
哈利耸耸肩，说：［好像是的吧，不过那家主人我见了，还算和善，没关系的。］  
  
［这是剥夺你的学习时间！］汤姆同学愤愤地说，他每天都能看到哈利很认真的捧着很厚的，他看不懂的书在看，虽然本着斯莱特林的友谊，他不多问哈利的身世，但是心底还是一点一点地根据印象搭建起了这个唯一的朋友的形象的。  
  
哈利拿出《记忆，灵魂的一部分》摊在腿上，对汤姆的话只是笑了笑，没有多说什么便又开始研究起这本书对于自己是不是有特殊的价值。  
  
没过一会儿，哈利和汤姆听到了熟悉的滑行声，一条蛇出现在房间里面，仰着头嘶嘶地说：［汤姆，纳威，那几个家伙在往这边来。］说完，自己隐到了房间昏暗的角落里。  
  
哈利喷了一股鼻息，“碰”地一下合上书，刚准备起身，汤姆先站了起来，他轻轻地说：［我来吧，你安心看书。］哈利挑眉，等待着被自己教了几个月的汤姆的表现。  
  
门开了，那个令人讨厌的棕色头发的杰克和他的几个小跟班就站在外面，看上去似乎有点局促？汤姆皱皱眉，轻声说：“如果没有事情，你们的下场会很惨。”  
  
杰克晃动了一下，似乎很不服，但最后还是看上去很是踞傲看不起地说：“我是想来表达感谢的。”  
  
哈利发誓他看到了那一刻汤姆嘴角上扬了一个冷笑但又好笑的弧度。好吧，一般汤姆在别人面前都是冰山脸。汤姆转身，看上去是要让出门口让几个人进来向哈利当面道歉，那个可怜的杰克（其实不可怜但是遇上汤姆就是可怜了）就一副“阴谋得逞”的表情，一个歪头示意身后几个跟班上去收拾汤姆。  
  
如果是在以前，汤姆肯定会用魔力把他们伤的遍体鳞伤，或者直接物理攻击，两个十二岁的男生都不会是天天被哈利逼着强度训练的汤姆的对手。但是汤姆至少是个天生的斯莱特林，加上哈利的改造，他现在只是微微释放了自己的魔压，让那几个自不量力的家伙不得近前。他甚至还一脸鄙夷地转过头去，问：“怎么不进来？当面感谢才有礼貌，才能让人觉得真心啊。”  
  
那几个家伙显然迷惑了，他们回头看了看刚刚还打算看好戏的杰克，后者正咬牙切齿，哈利都担心他的牙会不会被磨掉。这时，汤姆双手抱胸，冷冷的说：“我要说的正如纳威上次所说的，但是他这次没管，但这是你们在我这儿的第一次也是最后一次机会。”然后径直坐回床上看他的《标准咒语，初级》。哈利在心里满意地点头～不错不错！  
  
而那几个人呢，杰克看了看两个看着书理都不理他的家伙，很想报复但又做不到，最后愤愤不平地扭头离开了。门外那几个人一离开房间就重重地关上了，老旧的木门发出不堪重负的吱呀声。  
  
［WOW，汤姆你刚刚真是帅！］纳吉妮小姑娘慢慢地游走出来，爬上汤姆的床，盘在汤姆身边赞叹道。但是汤姆没说什么，他只是放下书，期待地看着还没有抬头的哈利。  
  
“……众所周知，记忆可以被提取出来……啊？汤姆，什么事？”认认真真看书的哈利感觉到目光，抬头才看到一人一蛇盯着自己，又看了看汤姆的表情，哈利笑了，说：“你就是你，你的风格是什么样的就是什么样的，不需要我的评论，做你自己，汤姆，你足够优秀。”  
  
听着，汤姆挑起嘴角，真心地笑了起来，温暖的表情使他的脸表现出了另一种阳光的帅气。他摸了摸纳吉妮的脑袋，说：“我会更加优秀，纳威。”  
  
——————————我是斯帕罗家族书房的分割线——————————  
  
“请便。”  
  
穆尔库拉斯帕罗为哈利推开一扇门，带着笑容说到。  
  
“很荣幸能读到斯帕罗家族的藏书。”哈利挑眉，微微欠身表示自己的谢意，然后饶有兴趣地打量着很明显是一个高级空间传送结界的门，看来，自己现在在斯帕罗庄园里。  
  
“这个沙漏会提醒你时间，”穆尔库拉斯帕罗指了指靠近门边的一张桌子上的玻璃沙漏，“两个小时，波特先生，不然你的朋友会怀疑我们虐待你了。”说着，眨眨眼睛，离开了。让哈利着实黑线了一下：这老头，啥都能看出来一点点……然后回头开始看这个小型图书室有什么书籍适合他短时间内阅读。  
  
最后，他发现自己的知识还是少的可怜，于是他借了全套的霍格沃茨的魔咒，魔药，变形，天文，古魔文，占卜，算数占卜的课本，至于黑魔法防御术，就算了吧，每年换一个教授，课本一个个都不咋地。他拿出一本在《记忆，灵魂的一部分》中被提及多次的书：《灵魂力量》，坐在那张当了沙漏的桌子上看了起来。  
  
“引言  
  
“灵魂，是每一个巫师，每一个人类，乃至每一个生物最为重要的一部分，也是维持生命体的生存和理智的基础，对于巫师来说，灵魂还是魔力和记忆的载体。每一个灵魂都可以在□□死亡之后经梅林（对于麻瓜来说是上帝）审核之后转世，也就是麻瓜所说的'最后的审判'，但对于某些失去了灵魂的人，他们将永远的消失在时空之中，例如签订了魔鬼契约，自愿献出灵魂为祭品的人或者是中了某些特殊的魔法而灵魂受到损伤的人。  
  
“本书将介绍灵魂对于巫师的重要性以及如何保护偶然受损灵魂。”  
  
哈利向后翻到“记忆与灵魂”那一章，慢慢地看了起来，看沙漏还有半个多小时呢。  
  
“记忆与灵魂  
  
“记忆其实是作为灵魂的一部分存在的，很多巫师并不相信，因为每次抽取记忆的时候，是将魔杖抵在太阳穴上的，但我们只能说这是巧合，因为曾经有一位拉文克劳毕业的，极具研究和献身精神的巫师——奥楚蔑洛夫＊先生，为了证实记忆是在人的灵魂上而不顾危险，分裂了自己的灵魂一次——关于分裂灵魂的危险，请见'分裂灵魂'一章，然后成功地抽取了他的那二分之一魂片上的记忆——当然，并不完整，毕竟那只是二分之一，但是这个伟大的实践让我们发现了另一件事，就是奥楚蔑洛夫的主魂仍然有全部的记忆，这到底是为什么，迄今无人知晓。”  
  
哈利一下子屏住了呼吸，能从灵魂碎片里提取，记忆？那他岂不是可以利用伏地魔遗留在他额头上的伤疤来确认莱尔说的那句话，看看邓不利多到底有没有利用汤姆了吗？提取灵魂碎片里的记忆，应该怎么做？哈利快速地浏览着这一章，终于找到了一段交代奥楚蔑洛夫是如何提取魂片里的记忆。需要魔药的协助，先不说魔药看配料表有多么繁复，而且很明显，现在自己还没有能力去对角巷购买东西，魔力还不足以支撑较长距离的幻影移形，到了对角巷也得保证有足够的体力，自己一个小孩子的样儿万一被人贩子盯上了就麻烦了（哈利乃实在是想得周到），那套配套的魔咒也需要大量的魔力，还需要恢复上起码三个多月。  
  
哈利呼了口气，向后靠去，背部传来隐隐地由于木制的坚硬而导致的疼痛。不能急躁，哈利自己对自己说，要一步步来，才能保证万无一失，达到最终的目的。他伸出手指，弹了弹剔透的玻璃沙漏的内壁最后粘着的几粒沙子，让它们滑落了下去，眯着眼睛看着玻璃折射到桌面上的形成光斑的明亮的夕阳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：“奥楚蔑洛夫”在俄语里是“疯癫的”的意思，以及对，我就是看契诃夫看到的w  
> 从魂片里提取记忆什么的，完全是剧情需要！是一个伏笔加上对老邓对汤姆的态度的进一步设定。


	11. 哈利，生日快乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑魔王给救世主过生日

日子就这样一天天的随着日历一页页翻过，太阳留在天幕上的时间越来越长，哈利由于得到了斯帕罗家族额外的支持而得以对于自己上一世在霍格沃茨学到的知识体系做了一个完整的搭建和巩固并在斯帕罗庄园那一个“小小的”图书室以及偶尔能得到的，来自斯帕罗家主的耐心解答的帮助下，做了一个飞跃。另一个更为重要，更值得庆贺的是，哈利的魔力已经恢复到他初遇莱尔的时候了，魔法阵的帮助使得这一天的到来快了半年，前面说过，魔力最初的恢复是最缓慢的。  
  
正是因为沉浸于恢复，控制魔力和学习这些事情，哈利忘记了一个对于他来说很重要的日子的到来。  
  
事实上，当七月的最后一天到来的时候，哈利完全忘了这码事儿，他照例按照由于夏季到来而提前的生物钟在五点钟起床准备和汤姆一起去海边。经济好转之后，他们也只是偶尔才会去找海鲜吃了，即使找，也是为了改善伙食换换口味，更多的是为了锻炼。  
  
“汤姆，起床啦。”哈利一边穿衣服一边叫还在睡的汤姆起床，这家伙一年四季生物钟只有一个，五点半。反正房间被汤姆当做练习地施了隔音咒，叫得怎么大声都不会弄醒人。  
  
汤姆床上那个鼓起来的包包上下动了动，然后侧了个身子，嘟嘟哝哝地接着睡。哈利“嘿嘿”地笑了笑，走上前去掐了掐汤姆白净的小脸儿，反正汤姆还比他小一岁呢！  
  
最后，在哈利的攻势之下，我们的汤姆我要睡觉里德尔同学低气压地起了床，神游一般滑出房间去洗脸。  
  
过了一会儿，汤姆神清气爽地回来了，哈利点点头，说：“我们走吧。”然后转身就打开了门，汤姆在哈利身后张了张嘴，但最后还是什么都没说，一抹善意而恶作剧的笑容出现在了他的脸上。  
  
走在夏日清晨的沙滩上，哈利深深地吸气，然后呼气，带着咸咸的味道的海风吹入鼻孔，让他想起了他第一次由时空乱流来到这儿的时候，然后他便清楚地感受到，自己与那时的自己，已不再相同。人都是在进步，在成长的，如果止步不前，那些时间就等于荒废。  
  
“先跑步。”哈利伸了伸懒腰，说，然后就开始在沙滩上跑起来，身边，汤姆很快跟了上来，两个黑发男孩一起在凉凉的沙滩上跑着，一丝不苟地不符合他们的年龄。  
  
跑步之后，是俯卧撑以及跳绳（纳吉妮友情提供），哈利打算在他们两个的体力达到一定要求之后，开始练习武技，毕竟汤姆以后进了斯莱特林魔力和武技挑战不可避免，而自己学习武技，是在为自己积攒实力，不像百分之九十九的巫师那样没了魔杖就活不了（虽然也有无杖魔法但是百分之九十九的人也掌握不了啊再说了以防万一嘛），况且，还不知道他是不是有可能去斯莱特林呢。武技方面的理论知识有斯帕罗家族的书籍肯定没问题。  
  
一切结束之后（纳吉妮回来喊两个人回去），两个男孩便会钩肩搭背地一起回孤儿院，哈利没有感觉，他们两个现在在一起，真像一对兄弟似的朋友。  
  
早餐，哈利和汤姆照例发现自己的碗里的粥比别人的要稠一些。在这一点，汤姆不得不佩服哈利的策略，跟科尔夫人，玛莎女厨弄好关系，表现出一副乖乖宝宝的样子，再用他们的脸蛋博得她们的喜爱，能得到不少的福利，偶尔他们甚至还能在粥下面发现藏着的一人半个鸡蛋。在两人乖乖宝地跟玛莎女厨道谢，感谢“您为我们起早准备美味的早餐”之后，两人满意地吃了起来，锻炼过后的身体会更需要食物。  
  
早餐之后的上午时间，相安无事，两人各看各的书，哈利还施了一个清凉咒防止炎热的天气打搅他们两人的学习。纳吉妮则是伏在汤姆的肩上跟着汤姆一起看《标准咒语，初级》，汤姆已经实在提高巩固这本书了，哈利便把《变形学入门》也给他让他自学，有不会的问他。  
  
走出房间，哈利怪难受的拍了拍脸，就好比从凉快的空调间走到了太阳底下，身上发热得紧。鼻尖上也泌出了一层细汗。哈利吐吐舌头，纳吉妮还真是走运，遇上了他和汤姆，能在夏天的时候给她这个冷血动物提供凉爽的环境。  
  
今天中午的菜色是炖蘑菇和面包，哈利并不打算多吃，马上去斯帕罗家族那个别墅还能请家养小精灵给自己弄点吃的，何乐而不为呢？不过他还是得吃一点，然后称赞一下玛莎女厨的厨艺。  
  
跟汤姆，纳吉妮道别，然后跟科尔夫人说了一声之后，哈利快步走出了孤儿院，走进了浓浓的热流之中，哈利扯扯领子，给自己来了个清凉咒防止等会儿见到穆尔库拉斯帕罗时自己的形象不好，怎么说对方都是斯帕罗家族的家主。想了想，哈利从空间手镯里拿出荣光药剂抿了几口。没有坩锅和材料，他还不能自己做魔药，带来的得节省着用。  
  
“你恢复的很不错，波特先生。”哈利再次从魔法阵中走下来的时候，穆尔库拉斯帕罗很欣赏地说，“你在努力控制自己的魔力不要无故消耗，以此加快魔力恢复的速度，很聪明。”  
  
哈利有点虚弱地点点头，接过家养小精灵送上来的冰咖啡，喝了一大口。一个月前，他请求穆尔库拉斯帕罗给魔法阵叠加了一下，让它的压力更大，吸收魔力因子的速度更快，但是这样对于他的身体也是一个考验。他曾经很好奇为什么斯帕罗家族没有用这个魔法阵增强自身实力，穆尔库拉斯帕罗的回答让他觉得自己十分走运：“这个魔法阵只对十岁以下小巫师有效，你们的身体更容易接受外来的魔力因子。”  
  
“那么，接下来请便。”穆尔库拉斯帕罗点点头，离开了房间，让哈利自己去书房。  
  
哈利看着那个值得尊敬的老人的身影消失在拐角，然后走进书房把冰咖啡放在沙漏边上，好好地伸了个懒腰，然后从空间手镯里拿出几本书打算放回去。  
  
午后的阳光懒懒地透过窗子洒进实木的房间里，给那些烫金的书脊镀上了另一层光芒。哈利的手指轻轻抚过书名凹进入的一本本书，恍惚之间目光的焦点渐渐落在了某个远处的地方，只觉得这一刻的平静让他留恋。  
  
——————————我是哈利回到孤儿院的分割线——————————  
  
［嗨，我回来了。］哈利冲着房间里的一人一蛇打了个招呼，然后坐到了床沿开始放松自己的眼睛，摘下眼镜后，他惊讶地发现自己即使没了眼镜也能看清对面汤姆的脸。细细地想了好一会儿，他才想起来这副眼镜是德拉科送给自己的那副，可以改善视力。想到德拉科，哈利顿了一下，不知道自己离开之后那个铂金小贵族有没有和自己联系呢，如果莱尔露馅了了就不好了，不过自己和德拉科相处的记忆他都有不是吗？  
  
揉揉太阳穴，哈利觉得今天自己似乎特别累，还是早点睡吧，早上可不能晚起，还得锻炼呢。  
  
突然想起了离开的时候斯帕罗家的家养小精灵给自己的点心，哈利摸了摸空间手镯把包装精美的小包裹拿了出来，冲着正在读书的两条有时候很吃货的蛇说：［今天加餐，我就不吃了，没胃口。］  
  
那两个家伙一反常态，没有直接精力充沛地扑上去看是巧克力曲奇还是奶油饼干，而是犹犹豫豫地盯着他，看得哈利很是不舒服，奇怪地问：［有什么事吗？］  
  
汤姆深吸一口气，然后把纳吉妮放到地上，起身向哈利走过来，然后又深吸一口气，最后才说出他想说的话：［纳威，生日快乐。］  
  
哈利先是迷茫了五秒，然后才反应过来今天是自己的生日！说真的，他挺希望汤姆对他说的是“哈利，生日快乐。”  
  
［生日快乐，纳威。］纳吉妮小姑娘爬上哈利的肩膀，吐吐信子舔了舔哈利的脖颈，亲昵地说。  
  
哈利温暖地笑了，他看进汤姆石榴石色的眸子和纳吉妮那像极了莱尔的红色的狭长蛇瞳，然后说：［谢谢你们，我真高兴我还有你们在我身边。］一时间，一种温暖。也叫做温馨的东西充盈在两人一蛇之间，那种感觉，在一家亲人在一起的时候，常常能感觉到。  
  
突然，哈利狡猾的一笑：［生日礼物呢？拿来拿来！］  
  
汤姆一愣，然后嘴角挑起一个好看的弧度：［诺，这里。］说着，扔给哈利一个小包裹。  
  
哈利看了看那个包裹，很简单但同时很有斯莱特林的味道。他掂了掂分量，很轻，说不好是什么。他其实很好奇汤姆能送他什么，没有别的意思，但是这是事实，汤姆没有钱，也不能离开孤儿院，不是吗？他饶有兴趣地抬头看了看站在他面前，显得有点紧张的的汤姆，笑了笑，然后细心地拆开了这件生日礼物。  
  
一个透明的固体滚了出来，哈利愣住了。  
  
是一块水晶，天然的那种，一整块儿，未经雕琢的，落在灰扑扑的床单上显得更加剔透美丽。  
  
哈利艰难的咽了口唾沫，有点哽咽地问：［汤姆，这是哪里来的？］  
  
汤姆咬了咬下嘴唇，说：［经济大危机刚刚开始的时候，我去海边找吃的，在海边的那个山洞里捡到的。］他顿了顿，然后补充说，［还有其他几个东西，看起来都很好看，我就拿回来藏着了，这个是最好看的一个。］  
  
他不清楚这玩意儿的价值么？看来是最好的那个可能，哈利暗自松了口气，刚刚他已经准备好听他说是他偷来的了。还好，还好，不过听汤姆这么一说，难道那个山洞就是所谓的“海盗宝藏”所在地？太狗血了吧？哈利把玩着那块正好能一拳握住的不小的水晶，想了想，说：［我相信你，汤姆，但是其他的，能给我看看吗？］  
  
汤姆似乎在担心哈利怀疑他私藏，有点小紧张地从他的柜子的某个地方——哈利怀疑他用了魔法，拿出了一个小布包裹，递给哈利，不满地说：［说过你那个是最好的了嘛……］  
  
哈利深吸一口气做好心理准备，然后打开了包裹。里面有几块有瑕疵的碧玉，几块金条，几块银子和一小块颜色不算太纯的红宝石。哈利吐吐舌头，把它包了起来，然后严肃地对汤姆说：［这些东西很贵重，很贵重，你一定要小心保管，不能让任何人知道你有这些东西，它们能去换钱，不到万不得已不要用，懂了吗？］  
  
汤姆眨眨他石榴石似的眼睛，最后说：［哦，知道了。］  
  
哈利好心情地把汤姆一把拉过来坐到自己身边，搂住他的肩膀揉乱了他一直柔顺的黑色头发说：［以后去霍格沃茨，还是有很多地方需要花钱的，尤其是你还要去斯莱特林，面子工程很重要，到时候把这些东西在麻瓜界卖掉，然后去古灵阁换成加隆，去风雅成衣店给自己定起码两套礼服，在摩金夫人长袍店买的校服要是最好的。］哈利侧着头想了想，又补充说，［到时候会有霍格沃茨的教授来带你去对角巷买学习用品，不要在他们面前显示你有钱，也不要显示你会蛇佬腔，懂了？］看到汤姆乖乖地点头，他晃动着两人的身子，一副“未来很美好”的口气说，［等我们的魔力足够了，我们自己先去对角巷玩玩～］  
  
纳吉妮小姑娘在一边嘶嘶地抗议：［我呢？我呢？我也要去！］  
  
［没人会忘了你～］哈利笑着说，一手把纳吉妮捞起来放到肩上，［话说你给我的生日礼物呢？拿出来拿出来！］  
  
纳吉妮小姑娘“哼”地一仰头，姿势优雅地滑到地上，扭啊扭地从房间的一个角落里拿出了什么，又扭啊扭地回来，把一个小木盒放在了哈利腿上，嘶嘶地说：［呐，生日快乐，这是我找了好久的呢！］  
  
哈利好奇地打开木质的，表面没有什么花纹的简朴小盒子，音乐声就这么一下子流了出来，哈利赶紧拿出魔杖施了个隔音咒，然后认真地听了起来。  
  
是一首钢琴曲，给人一种清清凉凉又带点忧伤的感觉，就像有清澈的月光包裹住了人的全身，让人沉浸在夜的美丽之间。  
  
［很好听，谢谢你，纳吉妮。］一曲终了，哈利合上小盒子，笑吟吟地对纳吉妮说。  
  
［很美。］汤姆轻轻地说，［不知道叫什么？］  
  
哈利笑了笑，说：［夜的钢琴曲。］

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夜的钢琴曲时间错乱bug见谅，主要是个人十分喜欢这首曲子w


	12. 对角巷半日游（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小哈利带小汤姆勇闯对角巷！

“哦，Shit，我怎么这么傻呢？！”哈利一觉醒来，突然就这么骂自己，吓了刚刚醒来的汤姆一跳。  
  
昨天晚上，哈利梦到了自己上一世二年级的那个传奇暑假（话说他哪一个暑假不传奇了？）自己吹涨了玛姬姑妈之后离开女贞路4号，遇到了小天狼星，他梦到自己刚想向小天狼星跑过去，结果自己被一辆高速行驶的三层巴士撞倒了。  
  
骑士公共汽车。  
  
为处于困境中的男巫和女巫提供帮助，只要伸出你的魔杖，骑士公共汽车能带你去任何地方。  
  
这就是为什么哈利一被“撞”醒就骂自己傻的原因。有骑士公共汽车还幻影移形个毛啊！什么时候想去哪里都可以！现在钱都不是问题了，去一趟对角巷去买一些魔药材料，还可以做魔药赚钱平时用，如果魔药制作顺利，很快就能看到额头上这块魂片的记忆了。哈利对着莫名其妙看着他的汤姆摆摆手，说：［想个借口出孤儿院，我们这几天就能去对角巷了。］无视汤姆瞪大的眼睛，［哦，还有，给我一块你的玉石，我去把它买了我们好买东西。］嗯，赞美福灵剂，有了增龄药剂干什么都方便。摸摸下巴，要不要向斯帕罗家族借钱呢？这个应该没关系吧……今天下午去的时候借几十个加隆好了，打个欠条不就成了，不过人家会不会连还钱都懒得要啊……哈利嘴角抽抽地笑了笑，卖东西还是得去的，毕竟不能在汤姆面前凭空拿出来钱，况且用他的钱也能让他安心一点，不然他动不动就有心理问题。  
  
下午，哈利委婉地向穆尔库拉·斯帕罗提出自己需要一些加隆来使用，希望能够向斯帕罗家族借几十加隆的时候，不出他所料，穆尔库拉·斯帕罗爽快地给了他的合作对象五百加隆，然后因为考虑到哈利的面子问题，才让他里了个借条。所以，当哈利回到孤儿院的时候，心情还是挺愉快的。  
  
［什么借口？］哈利一进门就问汤姆，反正他有一次出门的机会（上次的奥格登家族月季事件的福利之一），而汤姆就不一样了，不过这段时间汤姆在他的要求下表现良好应该没什么问题，实在不行混淆咒呗～哈利无压力地想到。  
  
［去海边找食物帮助孤儿院改善伙食。］汤姆面无表情地说，哈利听到了差点没喷出来：［这玩意儿，他们想吃难道不会自己去弄？懒到这个地步啦？］  
  
汤姆一摊手，摇摇头：［我可不知道，对了，那个玉给你。］说着，他挥了一下手边的魔杖，两块玉石飞到了哈利手中，哈利点点头，说：［召唤咒用的不错，明天上午去？］  
  
［我没意见。］汤姆耸肩，一副毫不在意的样子，其实他还是十分期待的，想想看，一个都是巫师的购物街！对于汤姆来说，还是多么的有吸引力。  
  
——————————我是天黑了又亮了的分割线——————————  
  
“今天早上就跑一下好了，毕竟还要弄吃的。”哈利活动了一下筋骨，说，“下个月我们就要开始武技训练了，到时候不要叫苦。”  
  
汤姆抿抿本来就薄的嘴唇，说：“那都是为了增强实力，我懂的，纳威。”  
  
挑挑拣拣再外加几个飞来咒，两人很快就弄了足够全孤儿院人吃上一顿的贝壳类食物，哈利松了口气，把那些东西让汤姆缩小了塞进了空间手镯里面，三个立方米的空间这段时间开始显得小了，看什么时候得自力更生扩大一下。哈利感受了一下手镯内的空间，想到。  
  
早餐之后，哈利和汤姆有礼地去向科尔夫人道了别，然后在不少孩子羡慕嫉妒恨的目光里离开了孤儿院。  
  
九月，天气已经没有那么燥热了，偶尔还能吹来几丝凉凉的风，让人感觉怪舒服的。哈利拉着汤姆到了一个人少的小巷子里，然后喝下了半瓶增龄药剂，在汤姆惊讶的眼神中，身子蹭蹭地长高，大约到了汤姆的两倍高之后，停了下来。哈利挠挠头，看这个身高，应该大约是20岁吧，挥了一下魔杖施了个水镜咒，照了一下自己，熟悉而又陌生的脸，恍如隔世，上一世的自己死的时候，大概就是这个样子的吧？  
  
“Wow！以后我能做这个魔药吗？”汤姆赞叹道，他现在都得仰着头看着哈利了。  
  
［你怎么能说人话呢，汤姆！］被缩小了的纳吉妮小姑娘不知道什么时候从汤姆的袖子里钻出来，嘶嘶抗议到。  
  
哈利点了点纳吉妮的脑袋，说：［我们现在在外面，不能随便说蛇语，要不然，你不和我们一起去了？］  
  
纳吉妮小姑娘一下子乖乖的缩回了汤姆的袖子里，哈利笑笑，说：“上了魔药课之后，你会学到的，汤姆。我喝的药量只有一个小时，我们快点走吧。”  
  
过了大概半个多小时，哈利拿着一沓钱走出了一家典当店，他对自己正在缩水的身子施了个短时间忽略咒，然后冲在一边等待的汤姆点点头，说：“走吧。”然后突然想起什么似的补充问了一句，“汤姆，你不晕车吧？”  
  
汤姆摇头：“你觉得我坐过车吗？”  
  
哈利吐吐舌头：“算了。”然后他拿出魔杖，先把自己的头发染成了棕色，然后把魔杖直直地向前指着，随手把汤姆拉到身后防止那抽风的公交车撞上他。  
  
一阵狂风和急刹车的声音，一辆红色的三层巴士停在了两人身前，哈利听到身后的汤姆轻声的感叹。  
  
“骑士公共汽车，为所有处于困境中的男巫和女巫提供帮助，只要伸出你的魔杖……嘿，厄恩，是两个小鬼！”那个看上去挺年轻的售票员笑嘻嘻地说，“嘿，你们是逃家的？”  
  
“去对角巷多少钱？”哈利根本不理他，直接问。  
  
“三十西可，加三个能拿到一杯热可可。”那个售票员也不在意，仍然乐呵呵地说，“上来吧，半个小时内就能到了。”  
  
“每人加一杯热可可。”哈利说着，带着汤姆上了车。  
  
坐下来之后，哈利在那个售票员失望的眼神中让汤姆拿出魔杖施个固定咒当练习自己又把两个硬币变形成了安全带好好扣上，然后问：“有今天的《预言家日报》吗？”  
  
“当然。”那个售票员殷勤地说着，递过来一份汤姆从来没见过的报纸——那上面的照片都会动，哈利快速地扫了一遍没看到什么重要的消息，便甩给了好奇的汤姆让他慢慢研究，拿着售票员送来的热可可小口小口地抿着。烫了一点，哈利看着窗外看都看不清，糊成一片的风景想到。  
  
——————————我是骑士公共汽车专属分割线——————————  
  
“开车吧，厄恩。”  
  
又是“嘭”地一声，那辆抽风的公交车一下子就消失在了带着点热量的空气中。哈利耸耸肩，说：“汤姆？我们进去吧。”  
  
“这里是伦敦的破釜酒吧，对角巷的入口。”哈利一边推开老旧的门，“只有巫师才能看到这里，当然了，这里还可以充当壁炉旅行的中转站——一种巫师的旅行方式——汤姆，去对角巷还是上数三块左数三块？”哈利做出一副轻车熟路的样子，有点觉得古怪地跟那个看上去很年轻，但能看出有点驼背的汤姆说到，后者只是点了点头，就继续看账本了。哈利没多说就拽着汤姆走进了后院。  
  
汤姆看着哈利轻车熟路的样子心里是很疑惑的，自从他认识哈利以来，他就感觉到哈利身上充满了未知和很多不符合他年龄的性情，他不过是认定了哈利不会害他，哈利是对他好的罢了。于是他乖乖的跟在哈利身后走进了对角巷，随即，他像上一世第一次见到对角巷时的哈利一般瞪大了眼睛，感到了一种无与伦比的归属感。哈利回头看着有点傻傻的汤姆，只是笑了笑，说：“我相信你能行的，那里是丽痕书店，你可以去逛逛，这是给你的，”哈利塞给他三十个加隆，汤姆竟然一点反应都没有，哈利挑挑眉，接着说，“其他你随意，我也要去走走，魔药器材我会帮你买，两个小时之后，就在这里见。”突然想起什么似的，“对了，那儿，就是那个方向，黑漆漆的，那儿是翻倒巷，不要去，那儿的巫师都不怎么样，有事让纳吉妮找我。”说罢，他拍了一下愣愣的汤姆的肩膀，把他推向他向往已久的巫师的世界。  
  
送走那个小家伙（……），哈利把自己的头发染成黄褐色，又把它们弄卷，摘下眼镜，给显眼的伤疤一个忽略咒，又喝了一口稀释了的增龄剂，然后才悠哉悠哉地逛向古灵阁，虽然不想和妖精打交道，但是没办法，哈利歪歪头，也许应该让斯帕罗家族研究一下麻瓜的银行把古灵阁的垄断时代打破，妖精可不是什么好东西。哈利仰着头看过那首刻在门口的诗句，真无聊！  
  
“日安，我想为自己建一个金库，便于提取的最小型的。”哈利站在总台前对那个正研究着一块煤炭大小的红宝石的妖精说，“我还需要户主保密服务。”  
  
那个妖精放下红宝石，在他面前的簿子上写了什么，然后放下羽毛笔，淡淡地说：“五十加隆，先生。”  
  
真不便宜！哈利暗自吐吐舌头，麻瓜界的银行都是义务为户主保密的，他开始庆幸自己向穆尔库拉·斯帕罗借钱了。哈利直接拿出七十加隆放在柜台上，说：“请快一点，谢谢。”  
  
“好的。”妖精几乎看都没看就把加隆都捋到了柜台下的一个抽屉里面，然后在另一个抽屉里翻翻找找最后拿出来一把黄铜的小钥匙，一个拇指长，“2571号金库，先生，请您在这里登记一下，姓名我想您也不会写真名的。”说着，妖精笑了一下，露出一口坏牙，看得哈利很不舒服，他接过妖精递来的本子看了看，然后很快的在上面签了一个“纳威格兰杰”，同时他也在心里默念两个朋友不要怪他……  
  
在古灵阁里，越是数字小的金库越深，保卫就越严密，反之就是数字越大越靠近地面，所以哈利很快就到了他的金库。  
  
真的够小！哈利看了看，嘴角抽抽地想到。金库大约有十个平方米大，还阴湿阴湿的。他们就不怕钱币生锈？哈利郁闷的想到，把一百加隆留在了金库里备用之后，哈利就回到了大厅里，把汤姆的玉石当来的英镑换了一半，然后离开了总是让他觉得难受的古灵阁。  
  
接下来是魔药店……哈利一边想着一边在阳光照耀着开始有暖意的街上走着，然后看看有什么日常用品……书什么的不用操心，斯帕罗家族的全着呢，哈利摸摸下巴，让汤姆自己去买书就是为了不让他有心理压力，什么都是我给他的，不然花那冤枉钱干嘛啊。  
  
“日安，先生，我想买一些魔药材料和器材。”哈利推开一家看上去还不错的魔药店，对柜台后面正在整理魔药瓶的一个中年男子说。  
  
“没问题，年轻的先生。”男人放下药瓶，说，“我们这里提供魔药材料，魔药成品和魔药器材。”  
  
哈利轻轻叹了口气：“标准尺寸的秘银坩锅多少钱？”  
  
那个店主饶有兴趣地看了看哈利，似乎在好奇为什么一个看上去才十几岁的小屁孩会要秘银坩锅这种用于高级魔药制作的坩锅，“一百五十加隆，先生。”  
  
“如果外加两个普通的可折叠锡制坩锅，以及一套标准魔药材料呢？”哈利咬咬牙，直接问。  
  
“哦，两百零三加隆十四西可。”男人慢吞吞地说，“当然，十四西可可以优惠掉。”  
  
“好的，”哈利点点头，接着说，“那如果为贵店提供魔药，报酬大概是……？”


	13. 对角巷半日游（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神秘女店主！

那个深色头发的男人的表情愈发地好奇了，他上上下下打量着哈利，让哈利不由得很难受，“我们会按照标价的百分之八十作为报酬，如果由我们提供原料则是百分之十。”  
  
“比如，福灵剂？”哈利轻轻地说出药剂的名字，希望能得到准确的数字。  
  
哈利的每一句话都让那个男人的好奇兴致增加一倍，“福灵剂的市价是五十加隆一水晶瓶，那么如果由我们提供材料，你的报酬将是五加隆，你自己出材料，报酬是四十加隆，当然了，一坩锅魔药肯定不止一瓶水晶瓶就是了。”  
  
“我知道了，谢谢。”哈利淡淡的点头，“我刚刚说的东西，请帮我打包并缩小，谢谢。”说着，他拿出了几乎是剩下的三分之二的加隆，付清了那些东西。  
  
福灵剂的价格比自己预想的要高了不少……哈利一边浑身不自在地走出魔药店一边想着，毕竟是要熬制八个月的高级魔药啊，多亏了斯内普教授，他真的不负为普林斯家族的后代啊，那么这个应该可以作为收入来源吧。松了口气，哈利又看了看自己剩余的钱，于是信步逛到一家小店看看有什么要买的东西。  
  
推开挂着平安风铃的店门，风铃发出一阵好听的声音。哈利迎面看到的是一个干净清爽的店面，一排排货架放着一些巫师日常用的小东西，还有一些家务的书籍，店铺里充满了阳光，还带着一股很淡的花香和草药的味道。哈利心情愉悦地打量着店铺，这时一个温和的，似乎有一种让人安心的魔力的声音传过来：“这位年轻的先生，你需要什么？”  
  
哈利看向声音的来源，一位面带微笑的褐发女子从后面的房间里走进来，哈利有礼貌地说：“只是随便看看，谢谢。”说着便走在精巧的货架之间。  
  
哈利最后买了三支羽毛笔，几瓶墨水和几本简朴的笔记本，他犹豫了一会儿，还是买下了那个简易的窥镜。把东西放到柜台上，那个女人一边看着一边含着笑意问他：“你是霍格沃茨的学生？”  
  
哈利一愣，然后想起自己喝了增龄剂，于是回答：“是的，我是四年级。”  
  
“你是哪个学院的？”女子接着问道。  
  
哈利真的纠结了一下，但是在这上面犹豫似乎不太正常，于是他还是说：“格兰芬多。”梅林在上，他觉得自己这辈子肯定是个斯莱特林！在莱尔的荼毒下……  
  
女子继续问：“那你觉得霍格沃茨的四个学院有什么不同？”哈利觉得这个女子实在有点奇怪，但她的微笑似乎和她的话语一样有着魔力，让他不由得说下去：“嗯，格兰芬多应该是勇气，拉文克劳是智慧，赫奇帕奇是勤奋，斯莱特林是狡猾吧。”他是直接按照现在霍格沃茨学生们的正常思路回答的，但他没有发现他的说法可能更像邓不利多“当权”时期的霍格沃茨……  
  
女子笑了笑，然后说：“一共四十西可三纳特。”但是哈利发誓这个女子有什么由于他刚刚的话引发的情感，因为在女子那双浅棕色的眼睛里他没有看到笑意。但他还是付了钱，离开了这个给人温馨感觉的小店。  
  
看着太阳渐渐升起来往高处爬去，哈利估摸着时间也许快到了，于是赶着去了风雅成衣店卖了一套体面的礼服可以供与斯帕罗家族或奥格登家族见面的时候穿，他还特意等了一会儿让店主为他在礼服领口绣了一朵丁香花的暗纹（丁香花，波特家族的族花，见“哈利的七岁生日1”一章）。  
  
走出风雅成衣店没多久，哈利的身高就开始往回缩，耸耸肩，他走到路边一个冰淇淋店买了两个甜筒和一些甜食，给其中一个甜筒来了个冰冻咒，然后走到他们约定的地方，一边吃一边等待汤姆。  
  
又过了好一会儿，汤姆才抱着一摞书有点摇晃地走了过来。哈利笑着摇摇头，接过汤姆的书略略一翻，然后尽数扔到空间手镯里面，把冰淇淋递给微微出汗的黑发男孩，男孩看了一下，然后接过来很是开心地吃着，跟着哈利一起走出了对角巷，还恋恋不舍地回头看了一眼，哈利笑着安慰他说：“以后我们还有机会来的，没关系。”  
  
仍然是叫来骑士公共汽车，那个售票员看到他们，热心无比地说了一堆类似于“原来你们是去对角巷玩的”“为什么要背着父母呢”“你们没买东西啊”之类的话，哈利和汤姆再次果断无视掉，自顾自地上了二层聊着天。  
  
［我们以后还回来吗？］纳吉妮小姑娘见没有外人便从汤姆的袖子里探出脑袋问到。  
  
［当然要回来，我们还得想办法赚点钱呢。］哈利点了一下那个小脑袋，说，［我们得攒钱呀，以后我们可是得去上学的，纳吉妮想不想跟我们一起去？］  
  
［我当然要去！］纳吉妮扬了扬脑袋，骄傲地说。  
  
——————————我是骑士公共汽车专属分割线——————————  
  
“今天开始，你要学习制作魔药。”把那一袋贝壳什么的给了玛莎之后，两个人回到房间，哈利不想花魔力便把那个刚买的窥镜放到了桌子上，然后拿出了一个锡制的坩锅支在了桌子上，“今天先是练习火候控制，你就用这个练习吧。”火候对于魔药制作其实是一个很重要的存在，很多时候魔药能不能达到完美，就在于火候的控制。当然啦，对于三年级以前的小屁孩们，火候根本不用考虑，但是到了汤姆这里，当然要高要求啦。哈利一边看着汤姆练习控制各种程度的火候一边自己研究着奥楚蔑洛夫用的那种魔药的材料单。  
  
绝音鸟的羽毛是个问题，哈利摸着下巴想到，怎么一开始看的时候没注意到呢？一般的绝音鸟羽毛很容易找，但是如果要绝音鸟的秋毫……谁会去特意收集这个啊，自己去找肯定不可能，如果要订的话可能要一段时间，可是现在没办法联系上任何一家魔药店，如果过了秋天就真的得等上一年了！“试着掌握温度，汤姆，精确的温度能帮助你做出更好的药剂。”哈利抬头说了一句然后接着低下头考虑，不知道有没有可能去找斯帕罗家族？可是没有理由，如果被怀疑就不好了，这件事情还是不能让他们知道，说不定他们直接过来一个阿瓦达了汤姆。真是麻烦！哈利重重地叹了口气，对自己的疏忽很是沮丧，然后起身活动了一下身子，对正全神贯注地用其实并不会顺手的魔杖控制火焰的汤姆说：“我离开一会儿，十几分钟就会来，如果有人就帮我打个掩护。”说罢一个利落的幻影移形直接离开了，弄得汤姆愣了好一会儿，然后暗自发誓自己也要学哈利刚刚的魔法。  
  
哈利出现在离开没几个小时的对角巷里，理了理衣服，感觉了一下体内的魔力，还好，没有消耗太多的魔力，真得感谢斯帕罗家的魔法阵。哈利叹了口气，给自己的容貌变形，喝掉了剩下的增龄剂，走向那个刚刚的魔药店。  
  
“绝音鸟的秋毫？”那个男人听了哈利的来意，一边转着羽毛笔一边说，“能弄到，但是得等上一两个星期，你要多少？”  
  
“三匙。”哈利抿抿嘴唇，说，“多少钱？”  
  
“嗯……我看看，毕竟鲜少有人要这个……”男子弯下腰在柜台里翻找着，最后找出一本价格册，检索，然后翻页，“一匙三加隆，先生，鸟类的秋毫很难收集的。”  
  
哈利无声地点点头，然后说：“不知我可不可以长期为本店提供福灵剂成品呢？”  
  
男子瞪大了眼睛，似乎他眼前的不是一个十几岁的孩子似的（的确不是），“你？”随后他就发现自己说的话有点失礼了，改口说，“嗯，先生，虽然鄙店福灵剂存货很少，但是福灵剂是高级药剂之一，需要熬制八个月，并且过程复杂，你确定要为鄙店提供福灵剂？”  
  
“我认为我说的已经足够清楚，”哈利冷冷地说，拿出三个加隆，“三匙绝音鸟的秋毫，这是定金，下次来买绝音鸟的秋毫的时候我会带来符合要求的福灵剂，也许还有别的简单一点的药剂。”说完，他转身走出了魔药店，回头看了看招牌，“王子的荣耀”？真是……可笑的名字，哈利哼了一声，幻影移形离开了对角巷。  
  
“啪！”哈利一个扭身停住身体的旋转，有点过度的魔力消耗让他跌坐在了自己的床上，摸摸手镯拿出来一瓶恢复魔力的药剂喝了下去才感觉好了一点，说实话，没人喜欢体内感觉不到魔力的感觉（好像也没什么人能感觉到体内的魔力？）。  
  
［嗨，纳威，你回来了。］汤姆一边盯着坩锅下面的火苗一边眼睛也不斜地打了个招呼。  
  
哈利看着汤姆那认真样儿，不由得想起了曾经看过的斯内普教授制作魔药的样子，呵，汤姆还是比不上教授啊。［汤姆，把火灭了，你可以开始你的第一副药剂的制作了，先做疥疮药水，就在我给你的教材上面，在你有能力改进配方和步骤之前，你就老老实实按照上面的步骤来做。］想了想，他又说，［等药剂冷却后再放豪猪刺，别忘了！］  
  
没过多久，房间里就充斥了氤氲的雾气，这让正在研究那副叫做“记忆提取”的魔药配方和步骤的哈利想起了上一世的魔药课，他轻轻挑起了嘴角，露出一个愉悦的微笑。  
  
［汤姆？我觉得我们应该去吃一下有我们出力的午餐。］到了午餐时间，哈利揉揉眼睛，冲着正全神贯注盯着坩锅就跟当年伍德盯着第一次练习完的自己的眼神一样的汤姆说，［如果不喜欢，我还有在对角巷买了一点吃的。你的魔药还需要熬起码二十分钟，我们去吃饭啦！］  
  
汤姆好学生里德尔听了，很不服地嘟起嘴，跟在哈利身后走出了房间。哈利看着汤姆只会偶尔在他和纳吉妮面前出现的可爱的表情笑了笑，回手给了那个坩锅一个隐形咒然后带上了门。  
  
坐到老位子上，哈利打量了一下碗里的贝壳汤，只觉得脑后似乎有不明的黑色长条物体：这玩意儿做汤，不嫌有海腥味儿啊！还是烤的好吃啊，尤其是汤姆烤出来的好吃！哈利瞥了一眼正在和玛莎聊天的汤姆，很欣慰汤姆主动接过了这个烦人的例行活动，上午两次长距离幻影移形让他现在还是挺累的。  
  
“好，我们今天中午的菜色是贝壳汤，”厨娘玛莎敲敲桌子，大声说道，“我们要感谢汤姆和纳威花了一上午为我们抓来的贝壳！”在别的孩子的惊讶中带点谢意的眼神下，哈利努力地用和善的笑容回复，看到杰克那几个人堪比乌姆里奇的面色，哈利的心情倒是好了不少。  
  
“这汤的味道……”汤姆一边拿着汤勺一边对哈利小声地说，但他的眼睛仍然看着碗，让人看不出来他是在和哈利说话，“真是……特别！”  
  
“没办法，你总得喝吧？”哈利轻声说着，喝下一口汤，反正自己的味蕾还是很坚强的。看看其他孤儿喝着汤的快乐的表情，哈利的心不由得一抽，这些孩子，没有亲人，没有温暖，即使在孤儿院也吃不到什么好东西，喝上一碗海腥味这么重的汤，竟然就能开心成这样……哈利咬了咬下嘴唇，继而微微笑了。  
  
不论如何，反正从那以后，大部分孤儿院里的孩子都能偶尔偶然地发现一块饼干，或是一颗糖果，或者一片有黄油的面包出现在自己眼前，而那时正巧身边又没有人，可怜的孩子便会觉得似乎是上帝好心地给予他的礼物，殊不知他的身边，有一个施了幻身咒的巫师正看着他天真的笑脸而欣慰。


	14. 受伤的汤姆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [要我说啊，也许是你的体质特殊，别在那儿胡思乱想，过来好好看着怎么熬白铃的解毒剂！]

“嗯，让我看看……”哈利在书柜之间走来走去，寻找着什么，最后，他看了看门边桌子上的沙漏，没办法地摇了摇头，轻轻地喊：“绮尔？”  
  
“啪”地一声，家养小精灵出现在了哈利面前，它鞠了一躬，恭敬但不卑不亢地说：“波特少爷有什么需要绮尔效劳的，绮尔很乐意帮助波特先生。”  
  
“绮尔……请你帮我找几本关于炼金术的基础知识的书以及武力训练的基础知识的书。”哈利语气柔和地说，毕竟眼前这个家养小精灵还是很招人喜爱的，也毕竟自己是赫敏那S.P.E.W的秘书。  
  
“好的，绮尔马上就去找！”说着，家养小精灵又鞠了一躬，消失在了下午慵懒的阳光下。哈利撇撇嘴，坐回了沙漏旁边闭上眼睛感受着体内流动的魔力，估摸着自己还需要大概一年多才能回去，在斯帕罗家族的魔法阵的帮助下。  
  
“波特少爷，绮尔帮您找来书了。”做事有着二百分热情的家养小精灵小心地把一摞十本书放在了哈利面前的桌子上，“五本炼金术，五本武技，希望是您要找的书，不行的话绮尔还可以去找。”  
  
哈利略略看了一下书脊，符合自己的要求倒是符合，但是这体积……在心里不由得还是叹了口气，但他还是带着微笑说：“谢谢绮尔，这正是我需要的书。”  
  
漂亮的家养小精灵看上去很高兴地深深鞠了一躬，说：“很高兴能得到波特少爷的感谢！”这也正是哈利喜欢这只家养小精灵的地方，自己可以放心的向她道谢。  
  
哈利看着绮尔一个幻影移形离开，给那摞书一个缩小咒扔进空间手镯里，站起身弯下腰曲起食指用关节处敲了敲玻璃沙漏，看着粘在内壁的细小的沙粒尽数掉落，然后才离开书房。  
  
［后天开始练习武技，汤姆，我这里有关于武技的理论知识的书，今天就开始看。］哈利推开门说，却只看到一片浓厚的白雾，［汤姆？］哈利迷惑地喊着汤姆的名字，难道这家伙做什么魔药做错步骤了？今天给他的课程计划是……眼前一黑，哈利竟然就那么昏倒了下去。  
  
再睁开眼，哈利面前是放大了的汤姆那张十分苍白的脸，石榴石色的眼睛里充满了担忧，眨眨眼睛，哈利侧过头，看到了纳吉妮的小脑袋。刚想说话，突然觉得嗓子哽着什么东西，硬咽了下去，哈利轻轻上扬嘴角：［预习得很好，汤姆，牛黄是万能的解毒剂。］  
  
汤姆平时受到哈利的表扬的时候一般都会很高兴，很明显这一次没有，他抿了抿薄薄的嘴唇，问：［你到底怎么了？］  
  
哈利坐起身，正色道：［这也许是我该问你的问题，你今天的任务是感冒药剂，你有没有做错什么？］  
  
［嗯……］汤姆扭过头细细地回想着，突然想起了什么似的，说，［貌似是有一点白铃混到了连翘里面，我挑了一次，但是没挑干净？］  
  
［白铃有毒的诶！它从头到脚都有毒！如果配方里面没有能中和的材料是永远不能放到药剂里面的，它会产生白色的浓烟，使吸入它的人中毒，轻则昏迷上十天半个月，重则死亡。］哈利此时很想去拎着那个男人的衣领质问他魔药材料是怎么打包的！等等，似乎有另一个问题，［为什么，你和纳吉妮没有事呢？］  
  
［呐，我刚刚出去找吃的，才回来就看到你昏在这里，那时候汤姆已经灭了火通了风。］纳吉妮吐吐信子，说。  
  
［对呀，为什么，我没有事呢……］汤姆低下头，若有所思地重复着哈利的话。  
  
哈利耸肩，大不了过两天如斯帕罗家的时候查查看，他站起身走到汤姆的坩锅前一个消失咒清空里面的魔药然后自己开始着手熬制针对白铃中毒的解毒剂，［要我说啊，也许是你的体质特殊，别在那儿胡思乱想，过来好好看着怎么熬白铃的解毒剂！］汤姆听了，如梦初醒一般站起身走到哈利身边看着，一边看一边听着哈利的解说做笔记。  
  
——————————我是两人要开始练习武技的分割线——————————  
  
“先是基础动作，”哈利啪的一声合上厚厚的《武技基础》，说，“你看了多少了？”  
  
“三分之一。”汤姆盘腿坐在沙滩上一边看着自己的笔记本一边说到。  
  
“Well，那我们先从快速转身开始吧。”哈利拉起汤姆，说，“轮流模拟攻击，被攻击者要快速转身躲避，最好能准确无误地滑到敌人身后，便于进行下一步反击。你先来我先来？”  
  
“你吧。”汤姆狡猾地笑笑，说。  
  
“无所谓。”哈利耸肩，一副毫不在意的样子，站到了汤姆面前，微微曲腿积蓄腿部力量。  
  
汤姆掂起一块小石头，轻轻一挥魔杖便变形成了一把匕首，“视觉效果，更能刺激肌体。”汤姆转着魔杖打量着自己的成果，说。  
  
点点头，哈利对汤姆的变形术给出了高评价，表示再过几个月也许可以开始活物变形。不得不说，汤姆的魔法天赋和魔力都让人羡慕。  
  
轻盈优雅地转过身，汤姆手中的匕首以很快的速度刺了过来，哈利在他刺过来的一瞬同样轻盈地一个转身借着沙子的顺滑滑到了汤姆的身后。说实话，这两人的瘦小身材在这方面很有优势。哈利轻呼一口气，笑着说：“该你了，汤姆。”  
  
汤姆的表现毋庸置疑，他和哈利在把书上的字转化为实战这方面还是很有天分的。所以练了几次之后，哈利提出要开始练习转身反击中的肘击，也就是在转身避让之后用手肘处重击敌人后背，如果效果够好的话，也许能使敌人踉跄一下，当然了，真正实战的时候有怎么可能呢，不过是一开始的练习动作罢了。这次汤姆先来，哈利的手拿着其实没有刀刃的匕首捅过去的时候，他清晰地感觉到身边由于移动带来的气流，然后是快速的手肘撞击在他的背上，别看汤姆看上去挺瘦弱，但他本来体质就因为在孤儿院不强就会被欺负而不弱，加上这快一年来哈利的强制性训练，他的攻击还算有力，哈利的左脚向前一撑才没有摔倒。他笑了笑转身揉着后背说：“不错嘛，力道不小，看来我的训练很有效哦～”脸上的表情可以解读为“快感谢我吧没了我你怎么你能这么强呢”，汤姆着实黑线了一下，然后从哈利手中接过假匕首摆出攻击的姿势。  
  
哈利更喜欢在被刺到的前一秒快速转身，这样其实更能打对方一个措手不及，但是这样也更有风险就是了。哈利熟练地转身，换脚，弯臂，然后对准汤姆的后背一击下去，他带了点小报复的味道，毕竟被手肘击中还是挺疼的。  
  
出乎他意料的是，汤姆因为他这一击竟然一下子趴倒了下去。不至于吧？哈利看着没有风度地瘫软倒下去的汤姆想，自己也没有用全力，至于吗？这家伙又不是无病呻吟的主儿。“汤姆？起来啦，我知道没有那么重的。”但是哈利的瞳孔一下子放大了——汤姆面朝下倒下去，此时他脸附近的沙子竟然染上了触目惊心的血红。哈利心里一凛，连忙蹲下身轻轻地把汤姆翻过身来，他不由得倒吸了一口冷气：少年开始出具棱角而苍白的脸上，从嘴中流出的殷红的血看上去十分显眼而刺眼，剑眉微微皱起，最让哈利担心的是汤姆那微弱的呼吸，轻如羽毛，几乎感觉不到。  
  
哈利抽出魔杖以最快的速度为汤姆施了所有他知道的治愈魔咒，白色的治愈系魔咒的光一遍遍闪过，但是汤姆仍不见好转，唯有嘴边的血停下了流动。哈利没办法，只有一个清洁咒抹去汤姆脸上的血迹，然后抱起男孩无力瘫软的身体，急速地一个幻影移形消失在了平静的海岸边，只有那一片惊心的血迹昭示着刚刚这里发生的事情。  
  
小心地把昏迷的男孩放在床上，哈利一刻也不停地支起坩锅点上火以平生加上上一世的最快的速度开始熬制疗效最广的治愈药剂，那几十分钟，哈利的眼睛和手完全担任了称量的任务，一个个从莱尔那儿学来的能加快魔药熬制速度的魔咒成打地往上甩，完成后一个冰冻咒冷却下来然后就蹲在汤姆的床边，刚刚还雷厉风行的行动一下子便轻柔下来，小心地扶起男孩的头部，喂他喝下魔药。  
  
过了一会儿，就在哈利继续熬补血药剂的时候，汤姆的呼吸终于变得虽然微弱但至少频率正常起来，不再像刚刚那样甚至时断时续。哈利抹了一把额头上不知是因为魔药的蒸汽凝结的水滴还是由于紧张而出的汗，而刚才由于正好出去叫训练的两个人回来的而不在房间里的纳吉妮则静静地盘在汤姆的头边。  
  
忙碌了一个上午，不知道做了多少哈利能想到的恢复药剂，才终于让汤姆的呼吸和脉搏恢复到正常状态，虽然还是微弱，但是比起来一开始那种几乎失去生命体征的情况要好的多。这才歇下来的哈利蹲在汤姆床边，把下巴搁在汤姆的床边，静静地看着汤姆昏迷的脸，不由得自己笑了出来：汤姆呀汤姆，你怎么就这么无形之中成为了我重要的存在之一呢？这样我就更不可能杀你了呀，果然预言是无法打破的，不过有了我的关心的你，会不会不再会成为丧心病狂的黑魔王了呢？  
  
哈利就这样在汤姆的床边又守了一个下午，和纳吉妮一起。到了晚餐时间，哈利不得不下去一下，不然厨娘玛莎会起疑心的。嘱咐纳吉妮看好汤姆，哈利又对着房间来了个麻瓜驱逐咒，这才略略放心了一点走下楼去。  
  
哈利机械地吃着面包夹黄油的时候，突然听到餐厅外属于纳吉妮的声音，细小到别人注意不到但听得懂蛇语的自己听得到，她惊恐的语气让哈利差点没跳起来：［纳威，汤姆突然，消失了！］  
  
哈利假装肚子疼，以此为接口快步离开了餐厅，跑着回到了他和汤姆的房间，一路上，纳吉妮急急地说：［我正看着他，他也在很正常地昏迷中，突然，他就不见了！］哈利大力地推开门，却看到汤姆原封不动地仍然昏迷着！于是先拍了拍胸口，然后走上前去观察汤姆是不是有什么不对的地方，直接忽略纳吉妮为自己辩解的声音，他怎么可能会怀疑她骗他呢？这种事情上纳吉妮是绝不会开玩笑的，这一点他至少可以肯定。  
  
［没有什么异常。］哈利最后说道，［他是怎么做到消失又出现，还是在昏迷状态下的？］这句话也是让那个吵吵嚷嚷的小姑娘安静一点，让自己能思考一下。  
  
幻影移形不可能，幻身咒不可能，只要是任何有魔力的都不可能，汤姆不可能为自己施咒的，难道……哈利心中一揪，仔细地开始探查周围是不是有其他的魔力波动，得出的结论是：至少这栋楼里面没有。到这不能排除有巫师来过的可能性，但是是为了什么呢？汤姆没有什么特别的啊，再说了，没人知道他在这儿，如果矛头指的是我，为什么要害汤姆？哈利使劲揉了揉头发，坐在了地上。还有，为什么汤姆吸入了白铃蒸汽没有中毒？为什么肘击会对他有这么大的伤害？不知道这些怎么能对症下药治好他呢？哈利咬紧下唇靠在床沿，强迫自己的脑袋中纠缠在一起的线一条条捋开，指向有可能的答案。  
  
——————————我是斯帕罗家族微型图书馆的分割线——————————  
  
哈利转过又一个书架，终于在夕阳投下的阴影里找到了自己要找的书，他快步走过去抽出那本隐藏于几本厚书之间的，几乎只能说是小册子的书，墨绿色的封面上有着剥落颜色的一个银色的单词——  
  
《斯莱特林》


	15. 斯莱特林的后代

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作为斯莱特林末裔。

哈利拿出那本书，轻轻地翻开发脆泛黄的纸业，读了起来，这里面应该有关于汤姆这些不正常的特质的原因。  
  
“引言  
  
“斯莱特林是上古薇薇安女神创造的十二图腾神中古蛇族的后代，也是十二图腾神仅留于世的血脉之一，另一个则是法国的布斯巴顿森林中的德拉库尔部落，他们一般被称为媚娃。作为十二图腾神的后代，斯莱特林有着不为人知的秘密。”  
  
哈利揉揉头发，薇薇安他听莱尔说过，是森林女神，真正的巫师的神，记得莱尔好像还说过不要叫梅林，应该叫薇薇安？至于十二图腾神，他没有听过，不过德拉库尔这个姓氏，真眼熟啊，难怪呢。哈利快速地翻到后面  
  
“斯莱特林在巫师没有隐世之前，曾被当做恶魔之子追杀，因为斯莱特林世代以血腥残酷而出名，他们的部落里甚至有用活人祭奠的习俗。所以有史书记载公元848年斯克林杰大神官灭族斯莱特林，不过由于某种原因，日后因作为霍格沃茨四巨头而而出名的萨拉查·斯莱特林幸免于难，但是由于斯莱特林作为家族末裔最后没有留下子嗣所以当萨拉查·斯莱特林去世时，斯莱特林家族正式断绝。不过最近几个世纪隐没的冈特家族据说有斯莱特林家族的血统。”  
  
看到“斯克林杰”这个姓氏，哈利嘴角狠狠地抽了一下，这个家族这么早就出名了，看来斯克林杰的政治手段还是有遗传因素的。至于冈特家族有斯莱特林的血脉，这个自己是能够确定的，汤姆拥有一半冈特家族的血，所以说起来他还是有一点斯莱特林家族的血统的，但是几百年了，加上一代代的稀释，汤姆这方面完全是二分之一的N次方的斯莱特林血脉，还得带上点麻瓜的血，怎么可能会有什么斯莱特林的特点嘛！不过喜欢杀戮貌似是有的，也许这就是伏地魔分裂灵魂之后变得血腥的一个原因？  
  
“作为古蛇族的后代，斯莱特林族可以看做天生的阿尼马格斯，他们的阿尼马格斯形态都是蛇，统称为'化蛇'，斯莱特林们的一生据说是一半人形一半蛇形地度过的，当他们死的时候，如果是蛇形则是他们兽性比人性更多，更残忍的表现，而如果是人形则相反，但是据说当斯克林杰大神官深入斯莱特林净地灭族的时候，全部的斯莱特林死后都是蛇形。  
  
“斯莱特林还以过人的黑魔法气息而特殊，斯莱特林们生来就拥有浓郁的黑魔法气息，并且，据说他们拥有古蛇族的魔力。斯莱特林们就因为这黑魔法气息而显得更加的黑暗而危险。  
  
“作为古蛇族的后代，斯莱特林有一点值得一说，就是古蛇作为百毒之王，是百毒不侵的，所以斯莱特林族的人同样有着很强的毒物免疫能力，所有的毒，不论是自然界的还是魔药，都不能对他们造成伤害。”  
  
哈利看到这儿，长舒一口气，原来是因为这个，汤姆那天才能处于白铃的雾气里而毫发未伤啊。真是便利的天赋。不过，汤姆的易受伤也是因为斯莱特林血脉吗？哈利想着，快速地翻看着剩下的内容，却没有找到任何关于这个的信息，也没有关于消失之类的信息。这本小册子大部分都在介绍十二图腾神和霍格沃茨，难道是由于斯莱特林一族的特性鲜为人知？这也是很有可能的啊，哈利叹了一口气向后靠在书柜上。汤姆昏迷了两天了，唯一值得庆幸的是昨天汤姆的呼吸和脉搏恢复了正常，也许很快就能醒过来。  
  
哈利想着，觉得自己应该早点回去，于是只带了那本书就直接离开了斯帕罗家族的这所别院。  
  
回到房间，纳吉妮报告说今天没有什么特别的，就连杰克那几个人都没敢来。哈利的嘴角挑起一个没有温度的弧度：看来在自己和汤姆的压制警告下，他们不来了？还挺识时务的嘛。想着，他走到桌前支起坩锅开始做治疗药剂，同时查看了一下房间角落被他施了忽略咒的秘银坩锅，记忆提取药剂正在那里面翻腾着，液体泛着银绿色的颜色。还算正常，哈利看了看，又把它扔到一边开始全力制作恢复药剂，反正记忆提取需要熬制四个月，早着呢，那个时候自己的魔力应该能恢复五六成。  
  
喂汤姆喝下熬制好的恢复药剂，哈利轻轻叹了口气，自言自语道：“你什么时候能醒呢？”然后收起坩锅和魔药材料，坐回床上研究着那本《斯莱特林》。  
  
到了大概晚上十点钟，纳吉妮向哈利和汤姆道了晚安，然后打着哈欠回自己在衣柜里的小窝睡觉去，哈利也放下书伸了个懒腰，把小型窥镜放在枕头边，又给房间施了个隔音咒，准备睡觉。  
  
就在这时，如沉睡一般的汤姆浓密的黑色睫毛动了动，然后他醒了过来，就像从一个梦中醒来一样，他起身活动了一下筋骨，看着正惊愕地看着他的哈利，奇怪地问：“我睡了多久？”  
  
“两天半，”哈利说，“而且你是昏迷，不是睡觉，你被我肘击之后吐血昏迷，今天才醒过来。”  
  
“是么……”汤姆挠了挠头发，一副困惑和努力回忆的样子，突然想起来两天前的早上，他沮丧地说，“我也不知道为什么一个肘击就能让我吐血，我没那么弱！”  
  
哈利摊手，“这就是问题所在，你为什么会吐血？”  
  
汤姆抿了抿看上去比平时还没有血色的嘴唇，思考了一会儿，最后说：“你肘击我身上其他地方试试吧。”  
  
既然汤姆都已经这么说了，自己再劝什么基本上都不可能有效果，况且这也是唯一的办法了，哈利掀开腿上的被子来到汤姆的床前，说：“没问题，打哪里？”  
  
“肩上吧。”汤姆把他看上去很消瘦的肩膀向哈利那边动了动。  
  
“准备好了？——放心，我能把你救过来的。”哈利说着，用普通的力气弯起胳膊撞了一下汤姆的肩膀——不得不说，他还是挺担心的，担心汤姆又一下子吐血昏过去。但是，什么都没有发生，只是汤姆揉了揉肩膀，说了句：“有点疼。”便什么都没有了。哈利又想了一会儿，说：“再试试其他地方？”  
  
在接下来的十几分钟里，哈利试着肘击了汤姆的胸，腹，腰，腿部，每打一次就停五分钟观察情况，不过这次明显好了很多，除了汤姆身上隐隐出现了青色其他都十分正常。但是，自己不过是正常的力度，怎么可能会留下淤青呢？  
  
“看来只有我的后背容易受伤，并且后果严重。”汤姆揉了揉腿上的淤青，说，“还有，貌似我的身体很……不禁打？”  
  
“看上去是这样。”哈利不得不承认这是事实。  
  
“这是我的弱点，但我会变得更强，让对手连接近我都做不到。”汤姆轻声地说，声音却是毋庸置疑的坚定。哈利握住汤姆的肩膀，摇了摇以表示自己的支持。  
  
——————————我是汤姆开始真正努力的分割线——————————  
  
如果说汤姆的那种想法是怎么生成的，只能说是因为他在孤儿院里呆了七年，很早就明白了如果不强大就会被欺负，被鄙视，所以他学会了利用自己的魔力，达到了大部分同龄小巫师达不到的水平。加上哈利来了之后对他的“斯莱特林化”教育，使得汤姆越发感到力量的重要性，只有有了力量，才能生存，才能有能力守护自己想要珍惜的人，对于汤姆来说，他的世界里，只有他自己，哈利和纳吉妮，这已经成为了他的一切，他的生命，所以当他认识到了自己的这一致命弱点之后有了这种想法是自然的。换句话说，斯莱特林们都是护短的。  
  
从那天晚上之后，原以为汤姆已经够用功了的哈利发现汤姆再一次加倍努力地学习，他恢复后学的第一个魔咒就是加强清醒咒——莱尔以前在哈利的要求下给哈利用的那种——然后快速地“投入使用”，没日没夜地一遍遍啃书，思考，练习，力求达到极致的完美。平均下来，汤姆每天大概只睡三个到四个小时，每天的时间也都严谨地划分起来，努力做到分配均衡，不会过度劳累。早上五点起床，然后进行两个小时的武技训练，八点开始上午的学习任务，周一，三，五，日是魔咒和魔法史，周二，四，六是魔药，中午午饭时间是12：00到12：40，一点开始下午的学习，周一，三，五，日是古魔文和算数占卜，周二，四，六是变形学和黑魔法防御术，晚餐时间是6：30到7：10，七点半开始晚上学习，晚上一般是草药学，天文学，麻瓜研究的理论知识学习。每天晚上的九点到十一点是他和哈利的讨论时间，两个人会交换学习思路和方法以及学习中的问题，虽然哈利已经上一世学过一遍，但很明显，他上一世就是个彻头彻尾的差生，跟汤姆讨论，他们两个都能获益匪浅。十一点到十二点半，是两个人各自整理一天的学习内容，复习的时段，十二点半之后到第二天的五点是睡觉时间。  
  
为了防止学习时间被人打搅，两人的房间每天早上第一件事就是施麻瓜驱逐咒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本文中关于斯莱特林一族的体质问题是根据炸毛折耳喵的[HP/GS]霍格沃茨前传（又名《悲摧的蛇祖》）为标准的。我喜欢四巨头的文，其中最爱这篇文！借用了她的体质设定致敬，还有其他很多我自己的私设，所以总体上并没有太大影响。


	16. 魂片里的记忆

冬天来了，又走了，于是，春天又来了。  
  
一天上午哈利和汤姆一起练习魔药的时候，哈利把最后一片绝音鸟的羽毛放进去，看到秘银坩锅里的魔药最终变成了清澈中带着点浅绿的颜色，大大地松了口气——“记忆提取”正式制作完毕。  
  
“纳威，这到底是什么呀，我看你熬了好几个月了。”汤姆从他的坩锅上方抬起头来，好奇地问道。  
  
“是，秘，密。”哈利冲着他摇了摇食指，他明白汤姆不会因为这个而生气或是什么的，“倒是你的一饮生死水是不是该加水仙根粉末了？”  
  
汤姆笑了笑，说：“我用了月光草浸液代替了，水仙根粉末会和樟树子抵消一点药效，改成月光草浸液也许会更好。”  
  
“随便你，只要不把这里炸了就行。”哈利耸耸肩，说，反正这种魔药也弄不出什么大问题。哈利回过头灭掉了坩锅下面的火，等着魔药冷却下来。  
  
奥楚蔑洛夫当时用的那种魔咒他研究练习了一个月，现在应该没什么问题，加上“记忆提取”的完成，如果没有差错，现在就可以开始对自己脑袋上这片伏地魔的魂片的记忆提取了。奥楚蔑洛夫用的这种方法的好处是不需要把魂片从载体上剥离出来，好吧，这是因为现在找不到怎么从载体上剥离魂片。哈利把二手魔杖在手心里一下下地敲着，边敲边想，今天晚上吧，这种事情不能让汤姆知道。  
  
——————————我是夜晚到来的分割线——————————  
  
“晚安，纳威。”  
  
“晚安，汤姆。”  
  
哈利看着汤姆一头整齐地与他的头发形成照明对比的黑发慢慢地缩下去，头发的主人在床上裹成了一个茧的样子，很快就平和地随着呼吸而起伏着。哈利叹了口气，睡得这么快，也是必然的，才八岁就每天只睡这么一会儿，什么时候给他熬一点辅助身体发育的魔药吧，睡眠不足肯定会对他的身体成长有影响（您老忘了你也就是个快九岁的皮囊）。  
  
又给汤姆扔过去一个“一夜无梦”，哈利这才拿出准备好的“记忆提取”，又翻开《记忆，灵魂的一部分》和《灵魂力量》，严格的按照上面的步骤开始提取他额头上的魂片的记忆。先是把透明中带有浅绿的魔药涂抹在额头上，然后哈利按照书上给的魔咒对着额头上的伤疤那里施了一个提取剥离的魔咒，那句咒语真不是一般二般的繁琐，哈利大气不喘，声音平和地读了快一分钟，才完成了魔咒部分，把魔杖尖轻轻地抬离伤疤的地方，成功地带出来一长丝的银白色物体，哈利屏住呼吸把那段记忆引向了一个水晶瓶里面安稳地装好，一个魂片上的记忆，装满了一整个水晶瓶。  
  
哈利完成了提取记忆这一最重要的部分之后，大大地松了口气，把摊开的书什么的收回空间手镯里面，然后端坐在床上，用魔杖尖把那一瓶记忆轻轻地引出来，同时嘴里像吟唱一般说着一个莱尔曾经告诉他的翻阅记忆用的咒语（他怀疑这其实是上古魔文）。渐渐的，一个窗口大小的白色雾状物体出现在哈利面前，哈利满意地点点头，然后把头伸了进去，一下子就被吸入了记忆之中。这其实和冥想盆没什么区别，不过是一个需要器材作为承载物和介质一个由于用了魔文不需要罢了。  
  
哈利再睁开眼睛的时候，心里抑制不住地激动了一下——他又回到了霍格沃茨，他的家！很快，他就调整了一下心情，细细地观察着周围的环境：这是霍格沃茨没错，这个走廊……哈利努力回想了一会儿，才想起来，这里是八楼校长室前的那条走廊，过了快十年，这些东西也渐渐淡忘了。  
  
但是，汤姆上学的时候，邓不利多不是校长啊？还有，这是伏地魔的记忆，那汤姆去哪儿了？作为记忆的主人，他不可能离这儿多远的。哈利挠挠头，正想着是不是要直接进校长室看看的时候，他要找的人出来了。  
  
那是约莫十五六岁的汤姆·里德尔，黑发一丝不苟的贴在头上。一身黑色的校服上，有着显眼的斯莱特林的标志和院徽边上亮亮的级长徽章——哈利是由此判断汤姆还没到七年级的，从汤姆的脸上其实是看不出他的年纪大小的，他的脸上似乎很早就有了抹不去的冷漠和冰冷，这使得他的脸总是看上去年纪大了不少。此刻的汤姆表情似乎挺愉悦，虽然很难看出来，但是这对于与汤姆相处了一年多的哈利来说不是问题。汤姆走出来，停了一会儿，然后步履轻快的走向楼梯准备下楼。哈利急急地跟在后面怕很丢了。  
  
“里德尔先生，请来一下。”  
  
前面欣长的身影一个停顿，哈利没停住，直接从汤姆的身体中穿了过去。哈利回头，看到年轻了许多的邓不利多正在副校长室的门口笑意盈盈地看着汤姆。哈利顿时就很不是感觉，他仰头看了看汤姆，那双已经带了点血红的石榴石眸子中出现了一丝丝掩藏起来的厌恶和不耐，虽然它的主人说的是：“好的，邓不利多教授。”  
  
邓不利多此时还是副校长，兼职变形学教授，哈利跟在汤姆身后走进那间办公室的时候，不由得感叹这间办公室的正常，没有银质的那些东西，没有甜品，没有装睡的画像……  
  
邓不利多走到办公桌后面坐下，然后一副饶有兴致的样子问面前毫无表情的汤姆：“里德尔先生，最近又有几个格兰芬多学院的学生报告说他们被袭击了。”  
  
“是吗？”汤姆漫不经心地应了一句，没有丝毫的表情变化。这也许让邓不利多很挫败，哈利看着邓不利多细微的表情变化，想到。  
  
“并且他们点明了是斯莱特林的学生干的。”邓不利多继续说着，仍然死死盯着汤姆的眼睛。  
  
“如果您要问斯莱特林的级长知不知道这件事情，我只能说不知道，”汤姆慢条斯理地说，“斯莱特林们的这种事情，级长们从不过问，我以为您知道的。”  
  
邓不利多干笑了两下，哈利却皱起了眉头：汤姆的手，一下子握起来了。作为记忆参观者，他感受不到当时可能的魔力波动，但是他能猜个八九不离十：摄神取念。哈利真想笑邓不利多了，如果认定了汤姆即将成为黑魔王，摄神取念又怎么可能能获得他头脑中的东西呢？  
  
“希望您看到的是您想要的。”汤姆平滑的声线中带着掩饰不住的愤怒，他转身，袍角划出一个流畅的弧度，然后消失在这间办公室里面。  
  
哈利顿了一下，在这段记忆模糊成东方的水墨画似的之前，他似乎听到了邓不利多无可奈何的叹气声。  
  
还是不能确定，哈利被困在一片模糊之中的时候默默想到，只能说邓不利多喜欢猜忌汤姆，不过汤姆也确实可能是干了那些事，但是摄神取念……怎么着都会让人产生恨意吧？哈利咬了咬牙，对学生用摄神取念，邓不利多，如果四巨头还活着，肯定会直接免去你的校长职务吧？  
  
哈利想着想着，眼前的乳白色渐渐又清晰起来，组合成了另一副背景。  
  
这次就是哈利熟悉的校长室了，凤凰福克斯站在牺木上打盹儿，银器转动着时不时喷着点雾气，墙壁四周挂满了历届校长的画像，有的在打瞌睡（鬼知道他们是不是在睡觉），有的不在画框里面，有的正在打量着校长室里的老校长和那个年轻的男子。  
  
那还是汤姆·里德尔，只不过他现在大概二十几岁了，他站在邓不利多的办公桌前，哈利清楚地看到他那双本来很漂亮的石榴石色的眼睛染成了血红色，哈利轻轻地摇了摇头。  
  
“汤姆，我只能说，不行。”邓不利多开口，摇着头说，“我们都很明白你做了什么，你还要做什么，不是吗？”  
  
黑魔法防御术教授，哈利懒洋洋的想到，真是苦了那些黑魔法防御术教授了，不明不白地得罪了黑魔王。不过，好像邓不利多的话，话里有话嘛，他早就知道伏地魔在制造魂器了？  
  
汤姆冷笑了一下，似乎对邓不利多发现自己的行为并不在意，他说：“我说出来你也不信，邓不利多，我不过是在等人罢了。”  
  
邓不利多十指交叉放到桌子上，蓝色的眼睛透过半月形镜片看向汤姆，说：“等你的对手？汤姆，你做了太多错误的事情，回头吧，”头发已经开始泛白的邓不利多顿了顿，说出了让哈利惊诧到回不过神的话，“我承认，当年我对你的怀疑是我的错，但是我希望你不要再走上错误的道路。”——他已经走上去绝不回头了，希望你不要再这样。  
  
“我没有，邓不利多，”汤姆把紫杉木魔杖在手中把玩着，似乎对邓不利多的话感到好笑，“我说过，我只是在等人。”  
  
“总会又比你强大的人站出来的，汤姆。”邓不利多很明显不信汤姆的话，接着说，“如果你一直这样下去……”  
  
“算了，”汤姆毫不在意地摆摆手，“我只是来要黑魔法防御术教授这个职位的，懒得听你在这儿教育。”说着，他回头，留给邓不利多和哈利一个背影，“再见，邓不利多教授。”  
  
“你知道的，汤姆，为了更高的利益，我可以付出一切。”邓不利多平静的在汤姆身后说到。  
  
“我毫不怀疑，其实这就是斯莱特林与格兰芬多最大的不同。”汤姆头也不回地，甚至带着点讽刺——也许他指的是盖勒特·格林德沃那件事，哈利想着——说，“如果你非要觉得我会毁灭世界的话，随便你，反正我在等人而已。”  
  
“你会等到你想找的人的，汤姆。”邓不利多不再劝阻，只是看着汤姆离去的背影，语气冰冷地说到。  
  
哈利的眼前再次出现一片模糊的时候，他才从刚刚的震惊中反应过来，邓不利多承认自己当年对汤姆的猜忌是错误的？梅林啊，那邓不利多到底是个什么样的人，他到底是好是坏？  
  
世界上没有绝对的好人与坏人。  
  
小天狼星在上一世对哈利这么说。  
  
是啊，有什么绝对的好人和坏人呢？邓不利多也有不对的地方，也许他的猜忌是汤姆变成伏地魔的一大原因，但他也是无意之举不是吗？怕汤姆变成黑魔王而对他有提防却恰恰是因为他提防了，汤姆得到了成为黑魔王的最后一股助力不是吗？这一切都是环环相扣的，也许，谁都没有错，错的是命运。  
  
——————————我是哈利回到现实的分割线——————————  
  
哈利被从记忆中甩到床上，床发出了挺大的吱呀声，所幸汤姆不会被吵醒。哈利动了动魔杖把乳白色的雾气召回到水晶瓶中，然后收拾好东西，躺回了床上仰头盯着黑漆漆的天花板。  
  
那么，至少不是邓不利多。  
  
哈利颇为欣慰地想到，即使邓不利多对汤姆又猜忌，但也是无意的不是吗？还好不是莱尔说的那种最可怕的结果，那么如果汤姆不再显现出那种冰冷，邓不利多应该就不会再猜疑他了吧？哈利想着想着，一抹笑意绽开在嘴角，现在的汤姆，心里已经有了温暖，有了爱，他不会再恨这个世界，他不会再走上曾经的道路了，不是吗？自己这一次回来，不需要杀了他，真是美好的结局，况且又怎么可能下的了手呢？在过去的这么长时间里，汤姆和他已经不知不觉地成为了对方兄弟一般的存在，况且，汤姆现在什么都没有错，他的心里也走了邓不利多所说的爱，未来，应该会是一片光明吧？  
  
呐，莱尔，我的这个任务，圆满完成了哦。  
  
哈利高兴地想着，在黑暗中动了动，侧过身子，满足地闭上眼睛睡去。


	17. 水晶的记忆

“波特先生，你感觉怎么样？”哈利从魔法阵中走出来时，穆尔库拉·斯帕罗问道  
  
哈利深呼吸，感受了一体内内奔腾的魔力流，然后清楚准确地回答到：“还差一点火候，起码还得五个月左右。”  
  
“是吗？难道是我们的魔法阵效率降低了？”穆尔库拉·斯帕罗奇怪地自言自语，一边摸了摸他白色的胡子，“也许是效率会跟着年龄的增长而降低？”反正肯定不是哈利想乘机多吸收魔力，因为在这个魔法阵中只要体内魔力达到了曾经的峰值，就会停滞，换句话说，就是魔力因子塞不进去了，那时的哈利就不能在这个时空呆下去了，而很明显，哈利还在这儿。当然了，这位斯帕罗家族的族长是想不到这完全是因为哈利原来体内的魔力峰值太高了，即使哈利体内有他们不知晓的魔力流能成倍加快魔力因子的吸收，还加上他本来就是小巫师年龄成长魔力飞速增长的时期，却到现在仍然没有达到原来的状态。况且，哈利的年龄在增长，他体内的魔力流能承受的魔力也是在成倍增长的。换句话说，哈利来到这儿也仍然采用了作弊的手段，不过是从契约动物换成了魔法阵罢了。  
  
不得不说，哈利，你运气真好（这就是传说中的主角定律？）。  
  
“也许是因为年龄越大，自然魔力增长速度就越趋于平和……”穆尔库拉斯帕罗作为一个拉文克劳的状态全开，哈利没办法地耸耸肩，冲着那位老人颔首道别（研究状态中的拉文克劳们是看不到的），然后就自顾自去了图书馆。  
  
哈利在书架之间快速地逛了一圈，很快的把几本高级魔药制作的书还了回去，然后又拿回来了几本高级魔药制作的书——最近他在主攻魔药，和汤姆不同，汤姆需要在哈利的帮助下自学霍格沃茨七年的课程，汤姆能做到现在的速度和程度已经很不容易了，而哈利早就学过了，他不过是复习，提高过霍格沃茨七个年级的课程，自然速度快了不少，而现在他的目标是提高，一门一门地提高，有了充足的魔力，怎么能不提高自己的能力与之相对应呢？哈利把书抱到仍旧摆着沙漏的书桌上放下，然后从空间手镯中取出上次去对角巷买的笔记本和羽毛笔，不紧不慢地开始阅读起《魔药大师》。初冬阳光的颜色很快就变得浓重起来，懒洋洋地斜射到哈利的桌子上。哈利停下了手中的动作，向后靠着看向外面的阳光。  
  
两年了啊，这么快就过去了，圣诞节又要到了，可刚刚来的时候的那个圣诞节，还历历在目呢。这个圣诞节，要给汤姆和纳吉妮一个什么样的惊喜呢？哈利托着腮想了好一会儿，最后嘴角露出了一个温暖的笑容，又起身去找书了。  
  
一回到房间，哈利就大声宣布：［汤姆，纳吉妮，这个圣诞节不需要准备礼物，我有个好想法能让我们各自得到一个完美的圣诞礼物。］  
  
汤姆从《古魔文的秘密》中抬起头来，耸耸肩，说：［随你。] 但是能看得出来他对哈利的说法很好奇。  
  
［喂喂喂，我抗议！］纳吉妮从汤姆身边伸出脑袋，嘶嘶地说，［我都买好了给汤姆的圣诞礼物了！］  
  
［那就当做他的生日礼物，抗议无效！］哈利一脸欠揍地说，［再说了，你能“买”吗？］  
  
［纳威，纳吉妮是魔法生物。］汤姆这次头也不抬地淡淡的说到，［我也是今天才发现。］  
  
纳吉妮小姑娘骄傲地扬起小脑袋，说：［所以——我可以用我的魔力给汤姆“买”——礼物！］  
  
［这样啊……］哈利摸摸下巴，［那到时候我就勉为其难再多送你一份圣诞礼物吧。］然后诱惑地说，［送给你一点我的魔力哦。］  
  
［！］纳吉妮小姑娘于是两眼放光了……  
  
哈利直起身子，补充了一句：［汤姆，你的魔力现在还在飞速增长期，还是不要随便引导纯魔力定向输出传送的好。］  
  
［我明白。］汤姆仍旧头也不抬。  
  
于是哈利囧了……  
  
——————————我是美好的圣诞节分割线——————————  
  
“谢谢玛莎姐姐！”哈利扬起头，露出一个纯洁的微笑——因为他发现他和汤姆的蘑菇汤下面有几块鸡肉，难得啊，大概因为今天是圣诞节吧？  
  
平时强悍的女人也笑了笑，说：“圣诞快乐，纳威，汤姆。”  
  
“圣诞快乐，玛莎姐姐。”哈利和汤姆齐声回答到。哈利感觉到某些鄙夷的目光，嘴角冷笑着挑起。  
  
［So，纳威，你的创意？］回到房间，汤姆盘腿坐到床上问道，纳吉妮也放下自己的圣诞大餐好奇地爬过来。  
  
哈利笑了笑，也坐了下来，然后摸摸空间手镯拿出汤姆第一次给自己过生日时送的那块漂亮的水晶，说：［我要改造一下它，我们三个一起。］  
  
［有意思，］汤姆挑眉，愉快的说。［改造成什么样子？］  
  
哈利一挥魔杖，一片半人高的白色的剪影出现在半空，但是是立体的。汤姆看到之后，不由得鼻子酸了一下。  
  
清清楚楚地能看到，那是两个男孩和一条蛇，有着一头支棱着的黑发的男孩搂着另一个头发整齐顺滑的男孩的肩膀，两人亲密地如同兄弟，都快乐地笑着，一条系着丝带臭美的蛇自在地搭在两人相靠的肩膀上。  
  
哈利笑了笑，然后拿起了魔杖，说：［开始吧。］  
  
汤姆微笑着点点头，也拿起了魔杖，两束白色的光精准地射向剔透的水晶，开始在水晶的内部刻下哈利展现在空中的形状，这种细小的变形是极有难度的，两个人共同实施难度更甚，必须要有默契才能保证细碎的水晶不会分离崩析。突然的，另一股魔力加入了进来，哈利惊讶的看向魔力的源头，纳吉妮正全神贯注地盯着水晶，用自己的魔力助哈利和汤姆一臂之力。  
  
花了大概五分钟，这一个水晶才制作完毕，哈利把它拿在手里细细地打量着，剔透的水晶里加上那如白色丝缕构成的图案，显得更加的珍贵。哈利笑了笑，把水晶递给了汤姆，说：［还有一道工序。］  
  
［哦？］汤姆把水晶递给纳吉妮让她也看看自己的成果，［让我猜猜……是《夜的钢琴曲》吧？］  
  
［真是我想什么你就知道！］哈利说着，伸出手去揉乱了汤姆的一头黑发，他看他的头发不顺眼很久了……  
  
汤姆轻蔑地扫了一眼哈利自从来到这儿就没有分心打理过得乱七八糟跟热带雨林似的黑发，然后慢条斯理地把自己的头发理好。哈利“切”了一声，挥挥魔杖，头发就变得十分服贴（莱尔当时尖叫着让哈利学会的），然后接过纳吉妮手（？）里的水晶，把纳吉妮在他八岁生日时送他的音乐盒拿出来，放在地上，又用魔杖指着水晶低声念了一句录音水晶常用的记录咒语，最后打开小巧的音乐盒，听着如月光一般的《夜的钢琴曲》，一边让水晶把这首曲子记录下来。  
  
一曲终了，哈利用魔杖点了点水晶，轻轻地说：［它的名字，就叫水晶的记忆。对着它输入魔力同时说“水晶的记忆”，就能放出这段《夜的钢琴曲》，再说“Merry Christmas ”就能看到放大的内部图案。］  
  
［好美的名字。］纳吉妮也轻声说到。  
  
哈利笑了笑，说：［不要打搅我。］然后用魔杖指着水晶，嘴里低声快速地开始念一段冗长繁杂的古魔文，一股蓝绿色的光把水晶笼罩起来，当光芒消失的时候，原来的地方出现了另外两个一模一样的水晶。汤姆难以置信地拿起其中一个掂了掂，又看了很久，最后他很反常地瞪大了眼睛说：［这是真的！你怎么做到的？！］  
  
众所周知，当复制咒用于复制金子，财物之类的东西的时候，复制出来的东西都是没有价值的假货，而现在哈利复制出来的水晶，确实货真价实的真货！这便是汤姆惊诧的原因所在了。  
  
［古魔文有着你想象不到的能力，汤姆。］哈利叹咏调一般的说，［而越是古老的魔文，蕴含的能力越强大，而相对应的，要付出的魔力也就更多。汤姆，魔法的学习是永无止境的，总会有你不知道，你无法做到的在远处等着你，作为一个斯莱特林，你要懂得积累实力。当然了，我知道你不会用这种跌份的方法敛财，况且，你的魔力还无法支撑这种上古魔文。］这条魔文可是他翻遍了斯帕罗家的那个图书馆才找到的！他从那天起就一直在练习发音，越是古老的魔文发音就越难，魔力消耗的也就越多，换句话说，用这句古魔文就是得不偿失，不过用在这里是值得的。  
  
汤姆点点头，说：［那么，一人一个？］  
  
［当然。］哈利说着，给其中一个变了形，［纳吉妮，你的丝带呢？］纳吉妮从自己的小窝里把丝带拿来，哈利接过来就一个永久粘贴咒把变小了的“水晶的记忆”贴到了淡绿色的丝带上，［这是你的圣诞礼物，纳吉妮。］说着，还给爱美的小姑娘系上了那条丝带。  
  
［还有附加的圣诞礼物。］哈利微笑着说，［不过有个问题，我必须要轻握你的七寸，不知道……］  
  
七寸，是每条蛇最脆弱，乃至决定生死的地方，是绝不能让别人碰的，纳吉妮盯着哈利想了一会儿，最后还是说：［没问题。］说出这句话，相当于给予了绝对的信任，哈利在心里微微地笑了。小心地握住纳吉妮最脆弱的七寸，然后把体内的魔力流小心地开了一个口子，分出一丝丝魔力注入到纳吉妮的体内，之所以说七寸是蛇类最危险的地方就是因为至少对于魔法生物中的蛇而言，这里是一个入口，用于接收天地魔力的入口，当然也可以从这里把魔力输入进去。哈利细细地把握着魔力的量和输入的速度，过了一会儿，觉得差不多了，他收了手，问：［感觉如何？］  
  
［很明显的魔力增幅。］纳吉妮闭上眼睛，说，［纳威，谢谢你。］  
  
［没什么，］哈利摆摆手，［大不了就算预支的明年的圣诞礼物。］于是他成功的把纳吉妮小姑娘召唤回了轻微公主病的正常状态下。  
  
随后，哈利又拿了一块水晶，略施变形加上买来的底座，很快一枚水晶戒指就成形了，哈利遵从着莱尔的审美观荼毒，将斯莱特林的风格在戒指上发挥的淋漓尽致，秘银的底座如肆意的蛇一样缠绕着剔透的水晶，恰到好处加上的墨绿色使得戒指的颜色不再单调。外加一个永久性忽略咒让看到戒指的人只能看到水晶而看不到里面有的图形，哈利满意地看了看，然后递给汤姆：［汤姆，你的圣诞礼物。］  
  
汤姆接过那个戒指，这时，纳吉妮卷着一本日记本，来到了汤姆身边，说：［预支的生日礼物，汤姆，生日快乐。］  
  
哈利看了看那个黑色封皮看起来无限眼熟的日记本，都想扶额了——很明显，这就是上一世伏地魔曾经做成魂器的那本日记本！大的历史都被改变了，这种小细节还仍然不变……只能说梅林太无聊了吗？  
  
最后，哈利看了看给自己的那枚“水晶的记忆”，最后决定了似的，刚要动魔杖，汤姆却按住了他的手，说：［让我来？］  
  
哈利愣了一下，随即又点了点头。汤姆伸出魔杖开始全神贯注地为他的那几块“山洞宝藏”变形，哈利和纳吉妮则在一边评估地看着。很快的，一个同由秘银围绕着水晶制成的戒指出现在汤姆手中，与哈利为汤姆变形出的戒指并无二致，只是墨绿色的装饰换成了金色，不由得让哈利想起了斯莱特林和格兰芬多。［你的圣诞礼物，纳威。］汤姆挑起嘴角把戒指递了过来，哈利接过来说：［完美的变形咒，汤姆。］然后把戒指来了个忽略咒就戴在了左手无名指上（完全是戴在那里看着舒服别想歪了）。汤姆见状也扔了个忽略咒戴上了。  
  
［Merry Christmas，汤姆，纳吉妮。］哈利轻声地说。  
  
［Merry Christmas。］汤姆和纳吉妮齐声回答。  
  
哈利没有说的是，他给汤姆的那枚戒指上，有他研究了很久莱尔送他的发夹上的魔法阵最后得出来的辅助控制魔力的魔法阵。  
  
毕竟，这将会是我与他们度过的，最后一个圣诞节。当哈利的肩膀和汤姆的靠在一起，两个人望着窗外如平静的夜海一般的天空中飘下的点点雪花，听着附近教堂传来的孩子们的颂歌声时，他这么想到。


	18. 留给汤姆的信

“非常感谢您过去这么长时间里的的帮助，斯帕罗先生。”又是一次魔力恢复结束，哈利微微颔首，表达了自己的谢意，“我觉得我可能会在这几天就能回去了，不知道再此之前是不是还需要和您以及奥格登先生再会面一次商讨关于我回去之后的事宜呢？”  
  
“你说对了，波特先生。”穆尔库拉·斯帕罗收起魔杖，说，“我和路法亚斯都希望你能在离开之前再与我们有一次商谈，那么，明天下午三点钟，在奥格登别院？”  
  
“我定会准时到访。”哈利礼貌地说，突然，他又拿出一封信，递给穆尔库拉·斯帕罗，“请您帮我把这封信在我离开后转交给汤姆——您知道他是谁——就当这是您的合作对象的小小的请求。”  
  
“没问题，我一定会送到。”穆尔库拉·斯帕罗笑了笑，说，“你真的很看重他，不是吗？”  
  
“可以这么说。”哈利模糊地回答到，这种问题上，不能说出自己的真实心理，莱尔曾经和他这么说过，“今天我就此告辞，对了，再次感谢斯帕罗家族在过去的两年里对我开放的图书室，它教给了我很多，使得这两年的时光我没有荒废。”  
  
“拉文克劳永远欢迎热爱知识的人，斯帕罗也一样。”穆尔库拉斯帕罗仍然是这么说。  
  
“那么，麻烦您了。”哈利点点头表示谢意，然后离开了斯帕罗别院。  
  
——————————我是哈利写信的分割线——————————  
  
很少会有汤姆出去劳动自己不出去的安排，于是哈利利用这个机会在书桌上摊开了一张干净的羊皮纸，咬了咬羽毛笔开始有点艰难地写那封终究要写的信。  
  
亲爱的汤姆：  
  
你读到这封信的时候，我已经不在你的时空了，是的，我不属于你的那个时空，说得明白点，我来自未来，因为魔力乱流来到了这个时代，认识了你和纳吉妮。  
  
你也许会问，为什么现在才告诉你，我只能说，对不起，我不敢告诉你我来自未来，因为我怕你就因为这个而疏远我，对我有警惕。记得一开始见面的时候，还算是你救了我，当时我的体内一点魔力也没有，即使有东西在空间手镯里面也拿不出来，还是你给了我一点魔力使我得以拿到魔药。  
  
也许你对我以前的经历很好奇，我说不清，但是能几句话让你明白，我把是你当做自己的兄弟看待。我曾经的生活，你也大概能猜到了吧。不过我还是想和你说一句：也许，那些爱就在你的身边，你没有发现罢了。  
  
哈利停下笔，觉得自己写得有点混乱，他郁闷的抓了抓头发，用魔杖把这一段的墨水吸掉了，又咬着羽毛笔盯着羊皮纸开始考虑，然后写——  
  
对于我的过去，我实在是不想说了，因为我自己也无法评估我的过去。  
  
太奇怪了，哈利想，但是他实在没有别的办法向汤姆描述自己的过去了，所以他还是接着往下写。  
  
不管怎么说吧，曾经并不重要，重要的是将来。汤姆，记得我来之后的那个新年吗？你答应了我，你会对这个世界有信心，你会对未来有信心，你会对爱有信心。希望你不要忘记你的承诺，生活中会有很多很多值得你去珍惜的人和事，不要总是止步不前。明天总会比今天更美好。汤姆，不要太放不下我，就当我是你童年时的玩伴好了，去了霍格沃茨，要去交一个斯莱特林式的朋友，我告诉过你的，那种真诚的朋友。一个可以完完全全地信任，托付的好友是非常必要的，这种朋友，在斯莱特林最容易找到，毕竟，斯莱特林的评选标准里就有“真诚”一项哈。  
  
说到去霍格沃茨，我还有几句话要送给注定会去斯莱特林的你。  
  
有舍才有得。  
  
战斗是必须的，但是并非每场战斗都死必须的。  
  
含而不露，引而不发是积蓄力量的好手段。  
  
处于优势的时候要低调，不必挑起新的头绪。  
  
该放弃时就要放弃，算清楚得失就可以。  
  
有些东西是定式，要背下来才能应对自如，这样可以使自己不至于在一开始的时候就落伍。  
  
有些时候是别人输给你的，有些则是你赢别人的。不要太指望前者，那叫侥幸。  
  
沉得住气，弯得下腰，抬得起头。  
  
去斯莱特林对于你注定会有一段很艰苦的路要走，因为你没有显著的家世，不过斯莱特林更崇尚力量，你要记得在我离开之后坚持武力训练和魔法学习哦，一进入斯莱特林就要拿下一年级首席的位子，我相信你能做到的。然后就是一个循序渐进，在斯莱特林之间获得尊重的过程了，如果你取得了一年级首席的位子，这将会轻松许多。但是，不要松懈！记得你的弱点，好好掩藏起来，斯莱特林是护短的，不是吗？记住，只有力量，才能让你在斯莱特林生存下来。还有，不要过于提防，过度的提防，只会让你提防的对象更加怀疑。  
  
至于你的蛇佬腔，不到万不得已建议你不要表现出来，因为蛇佬腔，怎么说呢，是一种比较少见的天赋，但是我倒是建议你可以在城堡里一边晃荡一边说蛇语看看能不能发现什么好东西。即使不这样，弄清几条霍格沃茨的密道还是很有必要的。顺便说一句，霍格沃茨八楼巨怪棒打波拿巴的挂毯边上有一个有求必应屋，想着你需要的地方来回走上三个来回，就能看到它了。好好利用哦。  
  
汤姆，请你以后不要向任何人提起我的存在，我的到来本来就是个错误，不要再让我影响到更多的历史。尤其不能让霍格沃茨的副校长知道我的存在。  
  
最后，我推荐一下你要提前学习的内容：大脑封闭术，阿尼马格斯变形，古魔文提高，家族管理。当然了，仅供参考。  
  
你真诚的  
纳威  
（当然了，纳威不是我的真名，当我们也许有一天再见的时候，我再告诉你我的真名吧）  
1935年6月17日  
  
Ps.记得对自己好一点。  
Pss.纳吉妮是可以信任，可以托付的好朋友哦，我知道你也早就不把她只当做宠物了。  
Psss.希望我们还能再见，我会一直戴着水晶的记忆的。  
  
哈利点下最后一个句号，长长地呼了一口气，把羽毛笔插回了墨水瓶里面。看了看墨迹未干的羊皮纸，哈利又把信读了一遍，觉得没什么错误之后，他用魔杖把另一张空白羊皮纸变形成信封的样子，上面还添上了绿色和银色的花纹，然后把信纸对折，放了进去。哈利托着下巴想了好一会儿，最后用魔杖指着信封的封口处念了一个有点艰涩的咒语，淡淡的蓝光闪过之后，哈利满意地挑起嘴角。那是一个保证只有收信人才能打得开信封的小魔咒，那个圣诞节德拉科寄信来的时候莱尔随口说的什么“都不知道要来个魔咒防止别人拆看”的魔咒。  
  
羽毛笔又沾了沾墨水，哈利用漂亮的花体字在信封正面写下了工整的To.Tom Riddle，然后就把信封直接扔到了空间手镯里面。哈利微微笑了笑：我就不信预言不能被打破！  
  
——————————我是哈利写信的记忆分割线——————————  
  
“奥格登先生，斯帕罗先生。”哈利对花园的那棵大树下的藤艺桌边的两位家主致以问候，“抱歉让你们等候了。”  
  
“当然没有，波特先生，现在才两点五十五，不是吗？”路法亚斯·奥格登微微笑着说，示意哈利坐下。  
  
“那么，您也知道我即将回去了？”哈利坐下来，礼节性地喝了一口伯爵红茶，放下杯子，不紧不慢地问道。  
  
“很高兴你能够回到属于你的时空了。”路法亚斯·奥格登仍旧是微笑着说，但是哈利明白这个微笑不过是一种习惯罢了，“上次签下魔法契约之后，我和穆尔库拉还谈了几次，我们觉得，波特家族在此次合作中所占的地位应该再高一点。”  
  
在脑海中过了一遍魔法契约的内容，哈利对于这一次合作机会仍然觉得有点不可思议的幸运：“那么，波特家族还需要做什么？”  
  
“提供部分计划，或者计划的原型。”穆尔库拉·斯帕罗说出了答案，“上次的商谈中，我们都觉得你对于麻瓜界与巫师界的交界处更加了解，所以……”  
  
你去麻瓜界住上个十年二十年试试看！哈利在心里腹诽，就以这俩人的“老奸巨滑”，去麻瓜界住上几年不就行了？关键是他们是家主，怎么可能能放下家族事务为了合约中的一项自己可以不做的项目去麻瓜界长住呢？郁闷的想了想，哈利报以一个上扬度数大了一点的微笑：“很荣幸。”  
  
路法亚斯·奥格登用手指的关节敲了敲藤艺桌子，说：“那么，这一项通过，还有一个小地方，你回去之后，请及时联系奥格登家族或者是斯帕罗家族以便我们的契约正式生效。”  
  
哈利礼貌地笑了笑，用银匙搅动着杯里的红茶：“贵家族的庄园，实在不知道在哪儿呢。”  
  
“这是奥格登庄园的一次性单向门钥匙，使用的时候，请输入魔力并默念'奥格登的荣耀'。”路法亚斯·奥格登说着，递来一个货真价实的“门钥匙”，很老式的钥匙样式，上面刻着大写的字母O，哈利点点头，接了过来：“那么，那时我会尽早到访奥格登庄园。”  
  
“再好不过。”路法亚斯·奥格登说，“那时，应该还会是我。”  
  
“这并没有关系，不是吗，只要是家族的荣耀，有什么区别呢？”哈利笑了笑，说。  
  
“是啊，家族的荣耀。”路法亚斯·斯帕罗带着笑意重复了一遍哈利的话，眼神中带上了一丝欣赏。  
  
——————————我是哈利失眠的分割线——————————  
  
对于自己身体里的魔力，哈利比谁都清楚，曾经那种血管涨裂的感觉再一次隐隐到来，最令哈利欣慰的，莫过于回到原来的时空的时候，不会再一次被抽空魔力罢了。  
  
所以，哈利基本能确定自己什么时候会回去。  
  
所以，在回去的前一天晚上，哈利失眠了。他到现在还没有想好怎么才能悄悄地离开，不被汤姆看到，这有点难，因为两人基本上形影不离而哈利离开的时候必须要远离人群因为这一次还会出现他来时的那种魔力漩涡。  
  
当然了，这算不上是哈利失眠的原因。哈利在纠结于另一件事。  
  
“玛尔斯的到来无法避免……”哈利喃喃地重复着这一句预言。玛尔斯的到来无法避免，玛尔斯的到来无法避免，哈利信心满满的认为他已经改变了汤姆，汤姆不会再成为黑魔王，但是当他要离开的时候，他犹豫了，他害怕了。  
  
他害怕了，是的，他害怕了。  
  
他怕又有另一个“黑魔王”，他怕又出了什么岔子，让汤姆成了伏地魔。他许诺过，不会让那些人再在无谓的战争中失去生命，失去幸福！可如果面对伏地魔，他不知道自己能不能下得去手……  
  
哈利保持着仰头的动作，到最后他都觉得垫在脑袋下面的手臂开始失血了，到最后，他都能看到夏日凌晨天边的一丝明亮。最后的最后，哈利的嘴角最终扯出了一个弧度：  
  
如果，你已经丧心病狂杀了那么多人，那么，你早就不是我当做兄弟看待的那个汤姆·里德尔了呀，我当然可以毫不犹豫地消灭你，因为，你是伏地魔。


	19. 回到1989

下午的时候，哈利借口说奥格登家找他去有事，溜出了孤儿院，离开之前，哈利回头认真地看了一眼正看着《古魔文的秘密》的汤姆，轻轻地记住汤姆那双干净的石榴石色眸子。  
  
哈利来到了海边，喝了一水晶瓶的福灵剂，确保自己能穿回恰当的地方，然后坐在那块石头边上——对的，就是那块他来的时候伤了他的那块石头——默默地看着远处海天相接的地方，看着天空中的那个火红色大圆球，等待着回去的那一刻的到来。  
  
那个圆快要与海平线相切的时候，哈利感到了身体里的魔力开始紊乱，在四周卷起了一点沙粒。似乎是很快的事情，哈利想着，感受着魔力在他上方形成一个漩涡，然后逐渐将他吞噬……  
  
那段时间的黑暗，也许只有几十秒，也许有几分钟，也许有一个小时，谁知道呢？哈利在看到前方的光亮的时候发愣地想到，然后他看着光亮一点点扩大，扩大，然后占据了他的整个视线，然后，哈利再次被狠狠地摔倒地上，值得庆幸的是，他没有摔到类似于石头之类的东西上面再次弄个半身不遂而是摔到了带着点大自然的温度的地板上面。哈利似乎有点神智恍惚地起身，眨眨眼，不错，福灵剂终于干了件好事，直接回到小卧室了，熟悉的环境，熟悉的气息弄得长时间以来一直神经紧绷的哈利昏昏沉沉的，看都不看就一下子就倒在了熟悉的床上，沉沉地睡了过去。  
  
不知过了多久，哈利迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，哈利揉了揉眼睛，然后起身，难以置信地发现自己似乎在他梅林的碗橱里！  
  
［切，我还以为你醒不过来了呢。］  
  
再熟悉不过但是却很长一段时间没有听过的懒洋洋的嘶嘶声在哈利身边响起，哈利一愣，然后傻笑着说：［莱尔，你果然是斯莱特林。］——果然关心人都这么别扭。  
  
［嘿，这不是重点！］莱尔气呼呼地说，［这才两年，你就回来了，书上不是说大概三年吗？］  
  
［啊，在那边有人帮了我，斯帕罗和奥格登，主要是斯帕罗。］哈利打了个哈欠，一副毫不在意的样子说。  
  
［你可真是好运气……］莱尔不屑的吐吐信子，自然地缠绕上了哈利的左手手腕，［魔力增长的速度还可以，比我预想的要好，按我说的话，就是五年级。］  
  
五年级＝傲罗，哈利在脑海中过了一下这个概念之后，又打了一个哈欠，［为什么又回碗橱了？邓不利多看得紧？］  
  
［不错～］莱尔的尾巴摇了摇，也不知道他是在肯定哈利的问题还是在夸哈利的进步，但是下一秒就换了口气，［任务没完成，啊？］  
  
［啊，这个啊。］哈利摸了摸额头上仍然在的伤疤，心里闪过一丝明显的失落，［看来是的呢，莱尔。］便不想再多说什么，摸着手指上的水晶戒指，轻声说：“水晶的记忆。”乳白色的，两个男孩一条蛇的立体影像出现在了碗橱里，带来了一丝明亮。莱尔吐着信子看了看，便明白了哈利的意思，叹息着，似乎又带点惋惜，带点无奈。  
  
［早该知道的……］莱尔摇摇脑袋，［你就不是个斯莱特林。］  
  
［我不是，因为我无法为了我珍爱的人去做违背我的底线的事情，比如杀掉一个无罪的人。］哈利轻声说，［那我算什么，四不像？］  
  
［纯正的格兰芬多……］莱尔一副气鼓鼓的样子回答。  
  
［拜托，你不至于吧？］哈利苦笑着说，［我不过是没完成这个任务诶，我觉得我这一世还不至于头脑简单行事鲁莽轻言承诺容易被骗吧？］  
  
［傻啊你！］莱尔“切”了一下，［谁说现在的这些被扭曲的格兰芬多了啊？］  
  
［所以，真正的格兰芬多精神是……骑士精神？］哈利想了一会儿，说，［绝不伤害无罪的人，富有正义感？］  
  
［对于许下的诺言定会实现。］莱尔又补充了一句，看上去极度无奈，［我该说终于又有一个真正的格兰芬多了吗？］  
  
哈利扯扯嘴角，然后想起什么似的，说：［奥格登家族给了我一个来自科亚家族的预言，关于我的。］莱尔闷闷的拍了一下尾巴表示他在听，［再一次的机会，真正的光明终将降临；再一次的醒悟，曾经的敌人化为朋友。潘多拉的无心带来不可想象的灾难，玛尔斯的到来无法避免。狮子的后代将会颠覆一切；毒蛇的后代将会幡然悔过。强悍，神秘，智慧与富有的结合，为混沌的世界带来醒悟；勇气，精明，勤奋和睿智的回归将拿回属于他们的东西。最终的光明，属于每一个人。就是这样……莱尔？］哈利觉得莱尔似乎在轻轻地颤抖。  
  
［怎么了？］莱尔抬起头问，［别告诉我你还没听懂！］  
  
［大部分已经懂了，但是我不理解为什么会有马尔福家，还有最后那部分“勇气，精明，勤奋和睿智”指的是谁。］哈利细细回想一遍，如是说，［还有，伏地魔幡然悔过是什么情况？］  
  
忘了跟你说，好像那个马尔福家的继承人出事了，这两年他都没有联系你。］莱尔懒懒地说，［至于伏地魔……给我看看你的记忆，OK？］  
  
哈利耸肩，表示自己不在意，莱尔是他最亲密的伙伴，这有什么不能看的？不过德拉科出事这件事让他心里隐隐带了点担忧，不是已经给了他耳钉了吗？不可能会是魔力暴动啊！也许只是他没有联系自己罢了……哈利咬了咬下唇，德拉科·马尔福和自己，就是那个“曾经的敌人化为朋友”吧？除了还有点单纯之外，德拉科的确没什么不好的。  
  
［你觉得汤姆·里德尔现在是怎么变成伏地魔的？］莱尔快速地看完哈利的记忆，很快的问道。  
  
［不知道，］哈利沉重地摇头，［也许是因为别的什么原因，我以为……我以为我已经改变了他。］  
  
［傻瓜……］莱尔难得地语气沉重的说，［他说，他在等人，他在等人！］  
  
［等他的对手。］哈利闷闷地说。  
  
［格兰芬多就是不理解别人的意思！］莱尔恨恨地说，［他在等谁？！等你！他回应邓不利多说他在等他的敌人了吗？！没有！他在等你，他之所以要长生，不就是要在无尽的时间长河里面等到你吗？！］  
  
哈利愣愣地抬头，这叫“有心栽花花不开，无心插柳柳成阴。”么？自己想要改变他对世界的灰心，对世界的憎恨，反而，反而一手造就了他的堕落？哈利绝望的把手插到了凌乱的黑发里，只有喃喃地重复着：［他在等我……他在，等我……？］  
  
［也许因为你是他唯一认定的亲人吧，那条蛇怎么说也不是人，最多是一个真心的伙伴罢了。］莱尔平缓地说，［而你，是第一个告诉他他是巫师的人，是引领他走入魔法世界的人，是陪伴他改变了他在孤儿院境地的人，是教给他所有基础知识的人，是提醒他处事方式的人，他没有亲人，没有朋友，自然会把你当做最重要的人了，在你身上。大概寄托了他的全部感情，对于里德尔这种人，就像西弗勒斯斯内普一样，心扉只会敞开那么一两次，能够走进去或者甚至无意间进去的人，就会被他当做珍宝一般的存在，加上他还是个地地道道的斯莱特林，他做出这种事情我一点也不奇怪，就是方式鲁莽偏激了一点。］莱尔细细看了看哈利处在阴影里的表情，接着说，［这不是你的错，也不是他的错，是命中注定，谁也驾驭不了命运，因为有伏地魔，所以你才会回到过去，因为你回到了过去，才会有伏地魔，环环相扣，又有谁能解开这一切呢？哈利不要自责了，我相信里德尔再次看到你的时候，就会回来的。］  
  
［可是……他已经做了魂器了，切片的灵魂，还切了八片，魂片是几乎没有理智的啊。］哈利近乎呓语地说。  
  
［能分裂灵魂，就不能合成了？］莱尔笑了笑，［万物变化没有绝对的单向，我会帮你的，哈利，不要再担心了。嘿，我有一个好消息，你一定会喜欢的，抬起头来啦～  
  
哈利听到莱尔这么说，心情不觉好了不少，于是他甩了甩头，让那件事暂时离开大脑，继而问一本正经的莱尔：［是什么？］  
  
莱尔眼中满含笑意：［恭喜你，哈利·波特先生，你获得了波特家族的继承权。］说着，他拿出一个徽章形的东西，铂金为主体，浇注出波特家族的族徽，盾形的中间一把倒立的宝剑，剑上缠绕着波特家族的族花丁香花，一个大写的花体字母P在正中央，［你回来之后没多久，它就出现了，我想大概是因为在经过这四年的历练，你终于成熟了的原因，再次恭喜你哦。］  
  
哈利难以置信地拿起了那个和他的手掌一般大的门钥匙，一时间，他从那上面感受到了一种似乎久违了的熟悉感，一种归属感，一种责任感。他作为波特家族的末嗣，最大的责任，莫过于重振家族的荣耀，让家族的光荣流传至永恒。  
  
［这个门钥匙只要输入魔力就可以启动，］莱尔看了看哈利的表情，带点欣慰地说，［你还和奥格登斯帕罗有魔法契约呢，快去继承波特家族吧。］  
  
［对了，莱尔，关于那个合作，你有什么看法？］哈利想起那个合作，还是有点担忧，在这种事情上，哈利总会想起莱尔。事实上，莱尔作为契约动物，有着梅林亲自赐予的智力和魔力，加上他本身就是条蛇，精明的自然不是一点两点，这种贵族之间互相算计的事情上，还是问问他比较靠谱。  
  
［那个呀，你随便玩玩呗，就当练手好了。］莱尔毫不在意地说，［但是在弄倒邓不利多之前你不能露脸，要我说，你在霍格沃茨的时候，乖乖当个救世主就好了，什么不对劲的都不能让任何人看出来，具体操作就参考你上一世的“巨佳表现”。］说到最后，莱尔自己都黑线了……  
  
［拜托，这是我第一次与别的家族合作，还一上来就是奥格登和斯帕罗！还让我活啊，好莱尔，你就帮帮我吧，你就是一字千金啊。］哈利对于莱尔的前半句花完全抓狂，这家伙又不是不知道奥格登和斯帕罗是什么样的家族！［这可是颠覆魔法界诶！拜托你不要太淡定了好不好……］  
  
［每个时代，都一定会有那个时代的英雄，法国有拿破仑，美国有华盛顿林肯，中国有孙中山，英国有奥伦威尔。］莱尔耸肩（表示他的态度而已一条蛇怎么可能耸肩呢），［而现在这个时代现状是巫师被魔法部蒙蔽，不知道麻瓜早已超过他们，一个□□就能轰了对角巷，而魔法部懦弱无能，只会粉饰太平，谎撒得越大，越不敢去挽回，恶性循环。而总是会有人看清楚这一切的，要我说，大部分古老有权的魔法家族都或多或少看出来了一点端倪，这个时候你，奥格登，斯帕罗起来领头，他们没有理由反对，其实这并不是件难事，魔法部内阁早就该清洗换人了。不过这下子你倒是能货真价实地成个“救世主”，载入史册了。］想了想，莱尔又补充说，［我的建议是，低调做事，先渗透，再摆明，注重舆论力量，行事小心不要被邓不利多发现，想好改革后后续的事情，最后，一切为了家族的利益和荣耀。］  
  
哈利细细地把莱尔的话记下，然后说：［我知道了，我会注意的。］  
  
［知道了就好，］莱尔晃晃尾巴，说，［快去吧。］  
  
［你不来吗？］哈利奇怪地问。  
  
［我就在这儿，万一德思礼一家有人醒了呢？］莱尔爬到枕头上盘起身子，［再说了，这种时候，更多的，需要你自己的体会，有外人在还是会影响的。］  
  
［哦，随便你。］哈利点点头，向握得发热的门钥匙里输入魔力，在离开前一秒，他露出一个难得的，像九岁小男孩的顽皮的笑容，说，［可是，莱尔不是外人啊，你要记住哦。］  
  
看着哈利离开，莱尔把脑袋也垂了下来满意而舒服地靠着，轻轻地说：［你我都知道这一点呀。］


	20. 波特家族

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有对詹姆斯·波特和丽丽·波特的贬低，预警一下。

没有太多的不适，哈利的双脚很快就踏上了坚实的土地，一阵冷风吹过来，哈利不由得捂住了有打喷嚏的趋势的鼻子让它缓一缓，刚刚忘了问莱尔现在是几月份，不过现在看来是十一二月吧。哈利想着，打量着四周，他只看到了一个大理石的白色石柱，最简约的柱形，约莫一人高，顶端有一个一比一的牡鹿姿势自然而优美的站在上面，柱的正面偏高处有一个浮雕字母P，哈利看了看，便明白了要怎么进去，他挑起嘴角，从空间手镯里面拿出一套在那边买的较为正式的巫师袍，轻轻地一挥魔杖穿上，然后才走近了白色的柱子。哈利把手放在那个突出来的字母上，输入魔力，叹咏调一般的说：“以哈利·波特的名义，命令你打开。”  
  
于是，哈利看到自己手下发出了一阵微弱的淡蓝色光芒，接着，他看到了一扇铁艺大门出现在石柱边，大门那边也出现了另一个石柱与其对称。哈利感受了一下魔力，不出意料地发现这里有很强的魔力波动，反正不是波特家族的人是无论如何都看不到它的，外带大量的防御魔咒魔文魔法阵。  
  
推开铁门，哈利本以为会听到很响的吱呀声，但是没有，门很圆滑地打开了，哈利走进去之后便又合上了。哈利打量了一下四周，发现自己只能看到雾蒙蒙的一片和脚下的鹅卵石的路。哈利眯起了眼睛正思考着怎么解决这个问题时，一声轻微的爆裂声让他一惊，一只围着有波特家族族徽的茶围的家养小精灵出现在他的面前，它看上去年纪不小了，但是却不像克里切那样让人讨厌，反而那白色的胡子让人觉得很是老道睿智，就像邓不利多和穆尔库拉·斯帕罗一样。那只家养小精灵看到哈利，就突然全身开始激动地颤抖，但是它还是很恭敬地深鞠了一躬，说：“波特家族欢迎继承人的到来，请您出示家族信物。”  
  
哈利拿出那把门钥匙递过去，年迈的家养小精灵仔细地看了看，最后还回来，哈利看到它满眼泪水，说：“啊，老菲亚等了十年，终于又看到了波特家族的未来！对不起，少爷，我太激动了。”它拿茶围擦了擦眼角。  
  
“没关系，菲亚，其实我也很激动。”哈利蹲下身说，“那么，我现在可以继承波特家族吗？”  
  
“当然可以，少爷，菲亚这就带您去家族密室。”家养小精灵点点头说，“请把您的手伸过来。”  
  
哈利把手伸向菲亚，然后便感受到一阵幻影移形的不适感，在次看到光明的时候，他在一间四周都是石壁的房间里面，房间里面什么都没有，房间也没有门没有窗。细细打量，房间的墙壁上镌刻着什么，应该是魔文，地面上也有。菲亚恭敬地说：“请您站到房间中央去，并滴下您的血。”  
  
哈利听着家养小精灵的话照办，轻轻的一个切割咒就完成了滴血的任务。菲亚则在一边以一种崇敬的表情看着整个房间以及哈利。  
  
就在血滴在地上的那一刻，哈利就感到有什么不一样了，他也说不出是什么，反正有就是了，他看到一股淡到极致的蓝色光圈从滴血的那一点扩散开来，快速地延伸出了密室，看来是覆盖了整个庄园吧。哈利一边给手指止血一边想到。  
  
“主人，您已经继承了波特家族的全部。”菲亚深深地鞠了一躬，说。  
  
“好的，”哈利点点头，“我希望能在这几天熟悉整理一下波特家族的产业，也许需要你的帮助——你是主管，对吧？”  
  
“菲亚的确是波特家族的家养小精灵主管，很荣幸能够帮助波特家族的新族长。”菲亚又鞠了一躬，打了一个响指，一枚戒指出现在了它细长的手指间，“这是族长戒指，请您戴上。”  
  
哈利接过那枚族长戒指，似乎样式和曾经看过的德拉科手上戴的马尔福家族继承人戒指有点像，但是更加华丽庄重，本该如此，这是族长戒指啊，哈利细细打量了一会儿那个偏银色的铂金做成丁香花藤为底座的澄澈如海的蓝宝石戒指，然后把它戴在了左手中指上——这里并不是那些繁琐的爱情或者婚姻的象征，这代表责任。就在“水晶的记忆”旁边，哈利看了好久，觉得实在是不太舒服，才九岁的小孩，就戴俩戒指……  
  
“老爷，请让菲亚带您去先参观整个波特庄园。”菲亚静静地等待哈利看完戒指后说。  
  
哈利被这个称呼雷到了，赶快说：“别别别，菲亚，你还是喊我'主人'吧。”喊我“老爷”虽然是应该的对于家主的称呼，但是……太显老了吧？  
  
大概是猜到了哈利是怎么想的，菲亚便也没有坚持，说：“那么，请跟我来，我尽力在今天之内带您参观完波特庄园的主要部分。”说着，它伸出了又瘦又长的手，“请您抓住我的手。”  
  
哈利轻轻握住家养小精灵的手，然后跟着它一起幻影移形。  
  
哈利再次睁开眼睛，迎面便是一座带着浓郁中世纪风格的建筑，在冬日午后的慵懒阳光之下显得愈发的沉寂而华美。哈利发现自己其实就在他进来时的那条鹅卵石路上，不过是现在四周的迷雾都消散掉了罢了。在哈利和庄园的那栋主体建筑之间，有一座大约五六米的汉白石喷泉，喷泉并不过分华丽，倒也有了几分简约的美丽，喷泉分内外上下两层，中间有一个柱子高起着，上面有一只骄傲地仰着头的牡鹿，两颗不小的蓝宝石是它的眼睛。喷泉此刻正喷着水，在阳光的折射下，撒下一地的彩虹，如梦如幻，哈利静静地站在那里，看着那头牡鹿，看到太阳刺得他的眼睛发疼，他就在那一刻，最终的体会到了贵族不屈的骄傲和荣耀。  
  
哈利抽出魔杖搭在自己的左肩，对着代表着波特家族的牡鹿微微颔首，然后才起身说：“菲亚，我们快些开始吧。”  
  
“好的，主人。”菲亚刚刚看着自己的新老爷面部的表情和他的行为，泪水早已不知什么时候盈满了眼眶，它曾经一度以为波特家族就要这样衰亡了，它曾经的少爷，詹姆斯波特在父母的宠爱之下没有丝毫的家族荣耀感和责任感，看不清时事，盲目而鲁莽，不仅自己投靠了不知所谓的凤凰社，还把波特家族的所有资产悉数交出，幸亏在多瑞娅·波特死后那个败家子从来没有过问家族产业，加之多瑞斯也的确放心不下，所以把真正的家族金库的钥匙交给了看了波特家族三代的菲亚，希望它可以帮助詹姆斯清醒过来，延续家族的荣耀。所以詹姆斯天真的以为波特家族只有古灵阁的一个属于他的金库，他以为父母死后，所有的财产就会转入他的金库之中。菲亚得以以主管家养小精灵的身份把包括家族金库的其他所有资产封闭冻结，避免了波特家族的财富被那个凤凰社全部拿走作为资金，所以波特家族的财富大部分还是留了下来的。当菲亚寻找机会想和詹姆斯好好说一说家族的问题的时候，詹姆斯竟然自作主张娶了一个麻瓜出身的女孩，先不说他玷污了波特家族世代纯血的历史，他难道不为波特家族的继承人的魔力考虑吗？和麻种通婚，只会稀释巫师体内的魔力，不然为什么每个纯血家族都强调世代纯粹呢？只有纯粹，才能强大，只有强大，才能延续家族的荣耀！就算这个不说，为什么，为什么在他和女主人，少爷生命受到威胁的时候，不回波特庄园接受家族魔法的保护而竟然只简简单单来一个赤胆忠心咒？结果波特家族的族长死了，族长伴侣死了，只剩一个一岁的继承人勉强活了下来，那怎么办？它没有主人的指令离不开波特庄园，它不能去带回波特家族唯一的血脉，他甚至不能去告诉还不懂事的哈利·波特他身上有多重的责任和使命！它曾一度绝望，在那种情况下，哈利·波特怎么可能能达到家族信物的要求呢？魔力不纯，没有责任感，不明事理……不就等于任人宰割吗？直到今天，他看到举止得当而有风度，魔力超出同龄人好几倍能赶上成年巫师，拿着家族信物的，他曾经以为永远见不到的哈利·波特出现在波特庄园里，它才终于看到了波特家族的希望。看到哈利继承了家族之后果断地把家族戒指戴在中指上，看到哈利向着波特家族的象征牡鹿鞠巫师界最庄重正式的躬，菲亚怎么能不热泪盈眶？它快速地用茶围擦了擦眼睛，说：“主人，请跟我来，先是城堡。”  
  
哈利看到家养小精灵的激动劲儿，并没有放在心上，毕竟家养小精灵很容易激动，不是吗？但是他没有想过，主管家养小精灵虽不至于宠辱不惊，但也不会像多比，闪闪之辈激动得神经质吧。总而言之，他跟在菲亚的身后，走进了一砖一瓦都在散发生命力的城堡中。  
  
波特庄园的城堡比霍格沃茨城堡小一些，和霍格沃茨城堡一样有八层和东西南北四个塔楼。城堡正中央有一个不大的花园可供露天舞会举办，花园边便是两个规模不同的宴会厅，一个在花园北边的较大，更适合正式的宴会，一个在东边，更适合较为熟悉的家族之间的气氛更真诚一点的晚宴，花园南边是正厅，西边是餐厅（这里以花园为中心，城堡大门为南边）。一层就是这些主要的大厅，二层则是家族的会客室，洽谈室，族长书房所在地，换句话说就是家族事务处理中心。三，四层有好几间书房，各一个波特家族的大型图书馆以及各两个魔药练习室，各一个炼制炼金器具的专用房间，也可以看做波特家族的文化学识楼层。五层是家族成员的起居楼层，族长，族长伴侣，家族继承人及上一辈的老人都会住在这一层，而六层是给来访的客人准备的客房楼层。七层是继承人学习各种技能的楼层，从魔咒到魔法史，从魔药到武技，从各种乐器到各式舞蹈，从占卜到家族管理，整个楼层有着设备齐全的各类教室，换句话说，整个七层将会是波特家族继承人四岁到十一岁去霍格沃茨之前的七年里将待得时间最长的地方。八层是波特家族族谱及历代波特的画像所在地，四个塔楼里，有两个是天文塔，一个是家族密室，最后一个是家养小精灵的居住地和厨房。哈利一一过目，到了八楼，面对恰似上一世在布莱克老宅看到的族谱的时候，他愣住了：原本属于“詹姆斯波特”的头像的地方，就像小天狼星的头像一样，被烧掉了似的，下面接着就是他的头像和名字。他心一凛，问：“我父亲的头像……怎么回事？”  
  
“主人，每个家族的族谱不仅仅是挂毯，还是一个高级的炼金物品，它可以知晓每一个它所在的家族的成员的死亡，出生，它也可以如同家族信物一般判定某个家族成员是否是个称职的家族成员，如果不称职，不配这个家族的荣耀，那么这个人将会被族谱自动除名。”菲亚恭敬地解释到，“其实，除了族谱自身，没有其他任何的东西能除去上面的家族成员，当然了，魔鬼火焰是个例外，它的破坏力与施咒者的输出魔力成正比。”  
  
“这样啊……”哈利伸出手，抚摸着触感极像挂毯的族谱，小天狼星说错了呢，哪是他母亲烧了那个洞呢？全怪他自己太放荡不羁，不懂得“布莱克”这个最古老的姓氏之一意味着何等的责任啊！看来自己的父亲，也是这样的呢，这俩人，不能玩到一起才怪。哈利想着想着，嘴角无谓地上扬，他们九岁的时候，在干什么？想尽办法赖掉家族继承人课程？想尽办法多弄点本来就多到没天理的零花钱？呵——  
  
父辈的错误，就让我来承担吧。  
  
波特家族的荣耀，绝不会在我这里断绝！


	21. 又见奥格登

哈利想了想，在参观完城堡之后，对菲亚说：“带我去见波特家族的前辈吧。”  
  
“好的，主人。”菲亚鞠了一躬，心里料到了哈利想要干什么。  
  
“老爷，女主人，这是波特家族的家族信物带来的继承人，詹姆斯波特的唯一的儿子。”菲亚带着哈利走进八楼最大的房间里面，深深地鞠了一躬，说。  
  
“詹姆斯的儿子？”是一个中年男子厚重的声音，哈利看过去，根据画框下的年份和姓名推出他是自己的爷爷，“菲亚，你不是说他的儿子一岁的时候就成了孤儿吗？”周围的历代波特家族的族长也都附和着。  
  
“是的，老爷，但是不仅家族信物带回了他，他还得到了家族密室的认可，已经成为了波特家族的族长了。”菲亚微微低着头，表示恭敬地说，不出意外的，画像们惊讶起来。  
  
“查勒斯爷爷，还有我的所有长辈们，”哈利见状，上前一步，“我就是哈利·詹姆斯·波特，1980年7月31日生，现在九岁。昨天，家族信物认定并找到了我，所以我才得以能来到这里见到我所有的前辈，见证波特家族曾经的荣耀。”  
  
查勒斯·波特打量了哈利一会儿，不动声色地赞许地点点头，说：“孩子，既然家族信物和家族密室认可了你，那么你就一定有实力成为波特家族合格的族长，但是，你可知道你的责任？”  
  
哈利抽出魔杖搭在左肩，单膝跪下，低下头，说：“重振波特家族的荣耀。”  
  
四周传来轻声的赞许，查勒斯·波特看上去是对这个才九岁的家主很满意——至少是责任感方面——在心里默默感慨如果当年他的父亲能有他一半的责任感，波特家族怎么可能会沦落到这个地步，而面前这个坚韧的孩子，有怎么可能没有父母？于是他说：“很高兴你能知道这件事，起来吧。菲亚，把家族金库的钥匙给他。”  
  
哈利直起身，向周围的老前辈们一一颔首致意，接过菲亚有点颤抖地递过来的纯金的古灵阁金库的钥匙，最后他又看向面前的查勒斯·波特，查勒斯·波特开口问道：“孩子，你还有其他事情。”  
  
“是的，”哈利点头，“我和奥格登家族，斯帕罗家族签了一个魔法契约与他们合作在魔法界进行改革，我还想请各位前辈对于此事指点一二。”  
  
“奥格登和斯帕罗？”查勒斯·波特挑起了眉毛，“不得不说，你的能力让我感到惊讶，但是……”  
  
“魔法契约在这里，以我的愚见，我觉得没有什么不利于波特家族的地方，反而可能是一个重振波特家族的途径。”哈利听出查勒斯·波特话中的意思，从空间手镯里面拿出了那份魔法契约，略施魔法使它恰到好处地漂浮在上一任波特家族家主的面前。  
  
凯撒波特仔细地看了很久，最后无声地点了点头，说：“给其他前辈过目吧。”于是哈利用了一个影像放大咒使得整个房间里的画像都能看得到。很快，波特家族的历代家主开始对于这个契约议论纷纷，大家都来到了查勒斯·波特的画框里面一起讨论，哈利则在一边安静而恭敬地等待着。  
  
最后，因为家族将会重振而激动不已的各家主回到了各自的画框调整状态，免得自己第一次出现在新的家主面前就“为老不尊”。查勒斯·波特最后冲着哈利笑了笑，说：“我们觉得这个契约没有什么问题。”  
  
“我还希望能得到各位前辈的指导。”哈利有点急切地说。  
  
“我们还一致认为，你足够优秀，可以自己去践行契约，”查勒斯·波特温和地笑着说，“这也是一种历练。”  
  
哈利抿抿嘴唇，最后只好说：“我知道了，谢谢，我将会竭尽全力。”然后退出了房间。  
  
那之后，哈利又在菲亚的带领下参观了波特庄园里主要的几处地方，如幻境森林，镜湖，驯马场，主花园，练习场地（射箭及武技露天练习场地）等。  
  
等参观完毕，最后离开镜湖的时候，月光已经柔和地在镜湖中映下了影子。哈利叹了口气，说：“波特家族还有别院，对不对？”  
  
“是的，主人，”菲亚一边带着哈利离开镜湖的区域一边说，“您可以在家族资产目录里查阅，现在要去吗？”  
  
“带我去吧。”哈利点点头，看来是个不眠之夜。  
  
——————————我是波特家族族长书房的分割线——————————  
  
“菲亚，帮我去做一杯……拿铁吧。”哈利揉了揉太阳穴，眯着眼睛吩咐身边的家养小精灵。  
  
“好的，主人。”菲亚说着，幻影移形离开了书房，一分钟之后就带回了一杯温度正好的咖啡，它一边放下咖啡杯和托盘一边说：“主人，已经凌晨三点了，您是不是应该……”  
  
“等我看完地产这部分吧。”哈利摆摆手，说，“你去帮我准备好卧室就好。”  
  
菲亚鞠了一躬，又离开了书房。  
  
终于整理完波特家族的地产方面的产业，哈利舒了一口气，把契约，索引，汇总目录什么的都整齐地收了起来，很不贵族地打了个哈欠，离开了书房踢踢踏踏地走向自己的卧室，当然了，也就是族长卧室，菲亚倒是很尽责地把房间收拾一新，羽绒被蓬蓬松松的很是舒服，哈利嘟哝着什么“明天下午去见奥格登那家伙”的，一下子扑倒在KING-SIZE，有着淡金色帏幔的床上，很懒地用魔力给自己盖好被子，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
  
再醒来，已经临近中午，哈利使劲眨了眨眼睛才适应了透过薄薄的丝质窗帘投进来的阳光，他又用了十秒钟才反应过来自己在那里。他轻轻地叹了口气，坐起身来，喊到：“菲亚。”  
  
家养小精灵主管很快地幻影移形出现在房间里，鞠了一躬，说：“主人有什么吩咐？”  
  
“几点了？”  
  
“九点五十。”  
  
这么晚了！自己的生物钟竟然被一次穿越打乱了。哈利苦恼地想到，继而说：“菲亚，帮我去准备早餐，今天的服装和拜访帖，我下午要去奥格登庄园。”  
  
“遵命，菲亚这就去办。”家养小精灵答应着离开了族长卧室。  
  
早餐结束，哈利写好给奥格登家族的拜访帖，让菲亚以波特家族的主管小精灵的身份送去了奥格登庄园时，才发现，没人知道奥格登庄园在哪里！没办法，只能贸然造访了，哈利对此很是郁闷，成为波特家族的家主之后第一次对外拜访，竟然没有提前写拜访帖！叹了口气，哈利把淡蓝色为主色调的卡片扔进了空间手镯里面后，继续开始漫长的家族产业整理，午餐也是在家族书房里面吃的。  
  
下午三点半，自己当年第一次拜访奥格登的别院时的时间，哈利喝下一瓶荣光药剂，确认魔法契约带好了之后，向当年路法亚斯·奥格登给他的门钥匙里面输入魔力，离开了波特庄园。  
  
也许，古老魔法家族的门钥匙都有高级的什么魔咒？哈利在一片黑暗中想着，都没有什么不适嘛。没过十几秒，哈利就再次踏上了纯木的地板，他以最快的速度调整自己的状态，然后观察四周。  
  
这是一间书房，书桌后面坐着一位看上去年近花甲的老人，老人面前摊开了一本书，但是很明显，老人晒着温和的阳光，打起了盹。哈利便走到了书桌前，把拜访帖放在老人的左手边，然后静静地站在那里等待老人的醒来。  
  
这是路法亚斯·奥格登，当年那个深棕色头发，正值壮年的奥格登家主，因为一个科亚家族的预言而找到了他，高瞻远瞩看清了麻瓜的进步，巫师的退步的巫师。都多少年了？五十多年了吧，自已还未步入能锋芒毕露的年纪，而这个给了自己锻炼机会的男人，已经步入风烛残年之时。哈利看着眼前这个与邓不利多有几分相像的老人，一时间五味陈杂。  
  
不知道过了多久，老人动了动，醒了过来，看到面前的哈利，似乎一点儿都不惊讶，只是一如五十年前一样微笑着说：“很准时，波特先生，很抱歉我睡着了。”  
  
“该说抱歉的是我。”哈利欠了欠身，说，“没有提前通知便贸然到访，更是我的不妥，让您久等了。”  
  
“是啊，多少年了……”路法亚斯奥格登看着哈利写得工整正式的拜访帖喃喃自语，忽然又似如梦初醒一般说，“波特先生，很高兴你没有忘记我们的约定，请跟我来吧。”说罢，起身带着哈利走出了书房。  
  
哈利略略打量了一下奥格登庄园的内部，安静而清净，如初冬的微风一般的凉爽和清醒。  
  
跟着路法亚斯奥格登走在长长的，铺着地毯的走廊上，哈利并没有说话，倒是路法亚斯·奥格登先开了口：“对于你的父母，我很抱歉。”  
  
哈利一愣，才反应过来：“说不悲伤是假的，先生，但是我不得不说，他们的离去让我更加成熟。”  
  
“你很成熟，波特先生。”路法亚斯·奥格登看了看脸色平静的哈利，仍旧是像五十年前的赞赏的语气一样说。  
  
“这是每个继承人都该面对的，”哈利并没有看路法亚斯奥格登，“我不过是提前接受了而已。”  
  
“不，我是说真的。”路法亚斯·奥格登用轻声吟咏的声音说，“你有比同龄人强大得多的魔力，比同龄继承人，甚至比那些即将继承家族的继承人的责任感还要强，还要实干，你虽然没有父母的教导，但是却明白事理，懂得斟酌损益，知道如何谋划，明白要眼光长远……你的前途，无可估量。”  
  
哈利刚要开口，路法亚斯·奥格登却突然说：“到了，我的孙子，肯迪尔奥格登，现在二十七岁，刚刚接管家族事业三年，我和他的父亲都希望这次合作能够锻炼他。当然了，年轻气盛无法避免，只希望你能谅解。”路法亚斯笑了笑，那意思就是：他会对你的能力很怀疑。哈利又略一思考，这不是在说自己有能力但是要懂得用自己的实力让别人对自己平等吗？太高看他了吧？  
  
“肯迪尔，我跟你说过的，我们与的波特家族的合作人，哈利·波特到访。”路法亚斯·奥格登轻声敲了两下门，带着哈利走了进去。  
  
族长书房，哈利想着，不出意外地看到了书桌后面有一个看上去很是年轻的男子，除了他带着一副眼镜其他都让哈利想起当年的路法亚斯奥格登，这个人又让哈利想起了珀西韦斯莱，那个严谨严肃到让人厌烦的不像格兰芬多的韦斯莱家三儿子，现在想想，似乎，他是韦斯莱家最看得清时事的人？只可惜魔法部也不咋地……想着，哈利冲着肯迪尔奥格登微微点头，他现在可代表着波特家族，弯腰这种事情可不是能轻易做出来的了：“奥格登先生，很荣幸认识你，刚刚路法亚斯先生还跟我说起你的年轻有为。”  
  
肯迪尔·奥格登也点了点头，煞有介事地推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，说：“波特先生，请坐吧，爷爷，您也坐吧。歌琪，送两杯——”他顿了一下，询问地看向在书桌边两人。  
  
“红茶。”哈利习惯性地微笑回答道。  
  
“那我也红茶吧，老头子上了年纪，总是会感到困倦。”路法亚斯·奥格登紧跟着哈利说到。家养小精灵鞠了一躬，幻影移形离开了书房。肯迪尔·奥格登于是转过头来看向面前的两人：“波特先生，你是来……”  
  
“履行五十年前的承诺。”哈利微微挑起嘴角，心情愉悦地说，“我相信奥格登和斯帕罗不会遗忘。”说着，他把魔法契约拿了出来轻轻一挥手让它漂浮在空中。小巫师就是这点方便，魔力容易外泄，也就是说，每个小巫师都能使用无杖魔法，不过是他们不会控制自身魔力定向，有目的地输出罢了。哈利满意地看到肯迪尔·奥格登看他的眼神里多了几分掩饰起来的惊讶。  
  
“波特先生，奥格登和斯帕罗永远不会忘记任何承诺。”一个声线优雅的声音突然从门口传来，三人一惊，回头看向书房门口站着的人。


	22. 重振波特家族

“波特先生，奥格登和斯帕罗永远不会忘记任何承诺。”一个声线优雅的声音突然从门口传来，三人一惊，回头看向书房门口站着的人。  
  
“啊，好久不见啊，”路法亚斯·奥格登突然在另两个人发愣的时候带着笑意说，“来的很是时候呢，法勒伊。”  
  
哈利马上明白了什么，几乎是与肯迪尔·奥格登同时起身说：“法勒伊·斯帕罗小姐，很荣幸见到你。”  
  
那个黑发女子温柔地挑起嘴角，步履轻快地走进来，说：“诶呀，一点都不好玩，都猜到我是谁了。”  
  
法勒伊·斯帕罗，斯帕罗家族现任族长。斯帕罗家族选族长不是按年龄来的，而是按斯帕罗家族最重视的智慧来选的，所以法勒伊·斯帕罗虽是女儿身，却仍旧成了新一代的斯帕罗家族族长。  
  
“既然你来了，我这个老头子就走啦，年轻人的事情，老家伙还是不要插手的好。”路法亚斯奥格登微笑着起身把自己的椅子让给法勒伊·斯帕罗，然后什么都没有多说地离开了家族书房。  
  
路法亚斯·奥格登一离开，肯迪尔·奥格登就说：“魔法契约只需要我们再次签订，就可以正式生效了，那么……”  
  
“等一下，”法勒伊斯帕罗突然打断了肯迪尔·奥格登的话，“你不觉得，太晚了吗？”  
  
哈利略一思考，马上接过话头：“也许是有点晚了，毕竟伏地魔一回来，邓不利多就会再次大肆宣扬麻瓜弱小论，极不利于我们的行动。”  
  
“——而奥格登和斯帕罗又并不负责出面的事情。”肯迪尔·奥格登可是一个奥格登，马上接下哈利的话，“那么，结论就是，我们需要另一个代表。”  
  
“跟聪明人谈事就是愉快，”法勒伊斯帕罗笑着说，“但是……不一定要是另一个代表——”  
  
“——一个虚幻的人物也完全可以，更有可塑性，”哈利一边为斯帕罗的人话中的狂傲而惊讶，“预言中的'财富'所指的马尔福现在不太可能参与我们的行动，说实话，我不太明白这一部分马尔福家族怎么加入进来——既然他们厌恶，蔑视麻瓜是出了名的。”  
  
“德拉科·马尔福。”肯迪尔·奥格登和法勒伊·斯帕罗异口同声。哈利惊讶地挑了挑眉示意自己不清楚这件事，于是肯迪尔·奥格登说了下去：“德拉科·马尔福，马尔福家族继承人，1980年生，现年九岁——和你同龄——于1987年7月31日晚在马尔福庄园里因为魔力暴动失踪，尽管马尔福家族动用所有人脉资源——甚至找到了奥格登家族的人——但是马尔福家的这位少爷至今仍下落未明。”  
  
魔力暴动？！哈利的眼睛无法控制地瞪大了，还就是在那一天？！怎么可能！自己给他的魔力控制的耳钉可以保证完全避免魔力暴动的危险，况且，况且，在马尔福庄园魔力暴动，怎么可能有这么可怕的后果？马尔福家族肯定对唯一的继承人有多重保护啊！但是哈利很快的调整过来，为自己的失态找到一个合适的理由：“我以为马尔福家族有足够的能力把魔法界翻个底朝天来找出他们的继承人。”  
  
“这就是问题所在，马尔福家族的族长，卢修斯·马尔福，当时可是放下了'活要见人死要见尸'的狠话，更不用说高额酬金了，但是仍然没有结果，所以——”法勒伊·斯帕罗把胸前的一枚扇形胸针放大，变成一把扇子轻轻扇动着，“加上科亚家族的预言，我们不得不去想，德拉科·马尔福是不是遇到了什么不一般的事情。”  
  
“马尔福家族领头把麻瓜文化引入魔法界，”哈利半开玩笑地说，一边脑袋里在飞速思考，“巫师们会被吓到的。”  
  
“不尽然，”肯迪尔·奥格登说，“我们不过是计划引进一些麻瓜的东西，巫师们可不了解麻瓜，哦，你没学过霍格沃茨的麻瓜研究，那本书在教小巫师们麻瓜如何用起重机，所以——”  
  
“一开始的日常用品，娱乐设施的引进可以抛给马尔福家族？”哈利会意地问，“那波特家族是干嘛的？”  
  
“你的能力超过你自己的认识，”法勒伊·斯帕罗用扇子遮住一半唇角，“马尔福家族无论怎么澄清，还是大众巫师眼中的'食死徒家庭'，人们会对他们的一举一动充满怀疑，加上邓不利多和凤凰社从中做梗，来自伏地魔还没有死的压力，他们不能做太多，而你不同。”  
  
“救世主加上父母都为凤凰社牺牲，公信力极高？”哈利自嘲地笑笑，说，“可是我现在不可能能站到公众面前说'麻瓜不弱小'，邓不利多的权利这么大，我不能轻举妄动，至少，他现在还以为我什么都不知道，这是我的优势。”  
  
“恰恰正是这一点。”肯迪尔·奥格登点头说，“你在霍格沃茨里面，影响力肯定不止是一点两点，你可以从这一代的小巫师开始影响。”肯迪尔又看上去不怀好意地笑了笑，“我觉得，凭你，肯定不会被邓不利多发现。”一个奥格登怎么可能会有“年轻气盛”这个词语？哈利心里暗笑，路法亚斯奥格登还是要自己明白，实力不能全藏着掖着，要恰当地显露出来获得别人的尊敬，想到这里，哈利对路法亚斯·奥格登的敬意，又多了几分。  
  
看来自己的任务就是颠覆那些小巫师的世界观，让新的一代认识到麻瓜不弱小，这并不难，但是在邓不利多眼皮底下就有点难了啊……不论如何，如果改革能成功，波特家族就能一战出名，快速地重振荣耀不是吗？这是最好的办法了，况且还有奥格登和斯帕罗作为合作伙伴，也许，还要加上马尔福？  
  
“现在要等的，是德拉科·马尔福的归来？”哈利在心里权衡了一会儿，觉得这是最好的办法，最后问道。  
  
“看来是的。”法勒伊·斯帕罗用扇子在手心里一下下地拍着，“我很期待看到马尔福家这位小少爷的新形象。”  
  
“我也是。”哈利轻轻地说，“我见过他，作为家族继承人，他幼稚了一点。”  
  
“Come on！”法勒伊·斯帕罗夸张地说，“马尔福家族的家庭虽然是出了名的恩爱，溺爱，但是马尔福家的家庭教育也是出了名的严厉！'幼稚'这个词是相对于我们大人而言的。”说着看了看哈利，那意思就是：你到底是小孩，还是大人？哈利在心里吐吐舌头，虽然用着小孩的皮囊，可是自己是个实实在在的“大人”，不是吗？哈利想着，还是说：“即使德拉科·马尔福回来，也不用再联系我，防止邓不利多发现，他在我姨夫家设了眼线。”  
  
“好的，那么，如果没有异议，”肯迪尔·奥格登拿出了保存在奥格登家族的魔法契约，说，“准备开始正式启动魔法契约吧。”  
  
法勒伊·斯帕罗点点头，把手中的扇子变回胸针的样子，拿出了斯帕罗家族保存的魔法契约。哈利看了看手中的契约，恍惚间似乎看到了当年自己和路法亚斯·奥格登，穆尔库拉·斯帕罗签订契约时的样子，自己还在，可那两位……哈利想着，眼神黯淡了一下。  
  
魔法契约生效之后，哈利和法勒伊斯帕罗起身告辞，就在这时，一只家养小精灵幻影移形来到了书房里，声音颤抖地说：“老爷，老主人……老主人他，他去世了……”  
  
“在哪里？”肯迪尔·奥格登倒是很平静地问道。哈利和法勒伊·斯帕罗见他并没有任何暗示离开的表现，边停下了脚步。  
  
“在，他的书房……歌琪要给他去送红茶的时候……”家养小精灵断断续续地说着，而三个古老魔法家族的族长则耐心地听着。  
  
“也不早了……”肯迪尔·奥格登听家养小精灵说完，长叹了一口气，说，“爷爷就等着你们来完成这个契约啊，这件心事完成了，离开也是理所当然的，他走的很平静，甚至，有可能是愉快的吧。”  
  
哈利动了动嘴唇，在法勒伊斯帕罗之前开了口：“我很抱歉，路法亚斯·奥格登可以说是我最尊敬的长辈之一，如果不冒昧的话，我希望能参加他的葬礼。”  
  
法勒伊·斯帕罗抿了抿红润，但是现在有点发白的嘴唇，说：“我很抱歉，奥格登先生与家父交情甚厚，我希望我也能参加他的葬礼——代表我父亲。”  
  
“谢谢，”肯迪尔·奥格登温和地笑着说，“先辈的葬礼，会通知诸位，也请你们到场，爷爷一定会很欣慰的。”  
  
——————————我是哈利回到波特庄园的分割线——————————  
  
“主人，您回来了，晚餐马上准备好。”哈利用族长戒指回到波特庄园，走进城堡便有一只家养小精灵冲着他鞠躬。哈利点点头，突然又想起了什么似的，问：“那个……现在几号了？”  
  
“12月3日，主人。”家养小精灵毕恭毕敬地回答。  
  
“好的，我知道了，谢谢。”哈利摆摆手，走进了大厅准备开始吃晚餐。  
  
晚餐之后，哈利再次来到家族书房在菲亚的帮助下开始整理家族资产，乐观估计，哈利明天晚上之前能整理完，前提是他明天早上能正常起床。  
  
“波特家族在对角巷的投资店面……”哈利使劲摇了摇头，甩给自己一个清醒咒让自己不要看着看着睡着了，“菲亚，现在几点了？”  
  
“凌晨一点多，主人。”菲亚轻轻地说。  
  
“那，今天就先到这里，谢谢你的帮助，菲亚。”哈利站起身来说，“明天尽力整理完吧，还有，波特家族的家规明天给我一份。”  
  
“是的，主人。”菲亚鞠了一躬，看着它的主人嘟哝着“晚安”，步子有点摇地离开了家族书房。  
  
第二天，哈利成功地按时起床，吃完了按他的要求从简了的早餐，他便又一头扎进家族书房里面了，有了菲亚的帮助，哈利发誓他的效率提高了一倍。中间休息的时候，哈利一边喝着咖啡一边读着菲亚送来的波特家族家规的复制本。  
  
波特家族家规  
  
第一条：一切为了家族荣耀的延续  
  
第二条：真正的勇敢不是鲁莽，真正的精明不是狡猾，真正的智慧不是死板，真正的勤奋不是不停歇。  
  
第三条：骄傲，有的时候是贬义词，但那不会出现在我们身上。  
  
第四条：永远不要把所有的鸡蛋放在一个篮子里。

第五条：保持热情，保持热爱。  
  
第六条：虽然当英雄经过的时候，总要有人在路边鼓掌，但我们要做那个英雄，某些适当的时候做一个鼓掌的人就够了。  
  
第七条：有舍才有得，为了最后的胜利，我们不计较个人得失。  
  
第八条：爱是勇气的源泉，珍惜那些我们爱的人和爱我们的人，让他们得到幸福，这是我们奋斗的目标。  
  
第九条：好奇心不是坏事，但是好奇心害死猫的事情也是有的。  
  
第十条：无论何时何地，记住你是一个波特，记住你代表着波特家族，记住你身上的责任。  
  
“呵……”哈利看完波特家族短短十条家规，“菲亚，是不是所有家族的家规第一条都是'一切为了家族荣耀的延续'啊？”  
  
“一般来说是的，主人，这可以说是一个传统。”菲亚守在一边，回答到。


	23. 入学前的日子

［哈欠～晚上好，莱尔……呼……］  
  
莱尔·一脸黑线·小蛇看着自家一出现就倒头大睡的主人，无奈地吐吐信子，用魔力把薄薄的被子盖到了熟睡的哈利身上，然后盘在哈利脑袋边上也继续睡去了。  
  
“啪啪啪！”  
  
“小子，快起床！要是又错过校车，我把你打到残废！”  
  
弗农姨夫雄浑的声音按时响起，哈利本该是在这之前醒来的，但是很明显，前一天晚上整理家族产业弄得太晚了，然后加上他已经快四年没听过这种喊他起床的声音了*，所以，哈利·瞌睡豆·波特只是翻了个身，继续睡……  
  
莱尔·尽职的·小蛇看不下去了，所以它就很直接地干了一件事情，关闭毒腺，露出毒牙，然后，冲着哈利白白嫩嫩的小手，咬下去！  
  
很快的，哈利·眼泪汪汪·我不过是想睡觉·落难族长·波特出现在了厨房里打着哈欠煎培根。明明每次都是达力要多吃一个甜甜圈或者是佩妮姨妈要为她亲爱的小达达的午餐盒里加一块小牛排所以才赶不上校车的好吧？哈利想着上一世的曾经，又打了个哈欠，一边驱使着魔力把凌乱的黑发弄平整，习惯性地把闪电形伤疤遮住，然后嘟哝着也许该学学无杖魔法了什么的，随后一脸怨念地想到莱尔还在睡觉……然后，然后，就没有然后了。  
  
最终，哈利一脸无奈地跟在黄色的头发服服贴贴地贴在大脑门上的达力上了校车——穿着达力的旧衣服（虽然我懂得要艰苦奋斗勤俭朴素但但但我是族长诶波特家族的族长诶太丢脸了啊！）。然后哈利很识相地一屁/股坐在巴士最后排的角落里托着下巴看着车窗外的风景，心里梳理着直到开学之前自己要干的事情。德拉科到底怎么了才会消失，甚至，消失在魔法界（卢修斯都找不到你说小龙还在魔法界吗）？自己明明给了他控制魔力的那对耳钉，不可能再魔力暴动了啊，难道是耳钉出了问题？可是那对耳钉，是出自莱尔的手下，无论如何都不可能有问题的啊……没办法，不过德拉科总是会回来的，科亚家族的预言里有他呢，我们是命定的朋友呢。哈利想着，嘴角不由得浮上一丝笑容，至于其他的东西，无杖魔法自己应该有足够的实力学习了，在莱尔的帮助下……应该开学前能搞定吧？况且还有一年半呢（现在是哈利九岁生日之后的圣诞节前），阿尼马格斯的书虽然带过去了但是基本上没有翻，时间都用于巩固之前的知识了，不知道能不能同时搞定这个……汤姆那边一年级之前还是不要轻举妄动的好，不然邓不利多说不定会提前计划，这就麻烦了，何况没有我他也不会对汤姆动手的，他还要利用汤姆来好好锻炼一下我呢。想到一年级的“救世主养成计划”，哈利就会不由得开始，磨牙……于是正太脸的小哈利的面庞一瞬间变得十分，呃，狰狞……  
  
哈利百无聊赖地度过了百无聊赖的一天。好吧，他完全不把达力那伙人当回事，笑话，他们连杰克（还有人记得这位悲催的酱油炮灰吗）那几个人都比不上！中午达力原来是想抢哈利的三明治里的碎肉的，结果哈利面不改色心不跳脸色平静目不斜视若无其事地释放了一点点魔力，就把达力定在了那儿，然后他一脸无害地吃完午餐，仔细地收拾好餐盒（那是达力两年前的达力现在的餐盒是那个的两倍大），什么都没有发生似的走了。  
  
这直接导致了晚上哈利洗完餐具回到碗橱之后，干了一件很没有族长风范的事情——  
  
［莱尔～我知道你最好了的！］哈利·撒娇ing·腹黑·波特在小小的碗橱里滚来滚去，滚来滚去，就像……某种极会撒娇的……猫科动物。  
  
而被撒娇的对象，莱尔·我调/教了这么久还是失败了·小蛇，一脸无奈的，孺子不可教也的表情盘在干枯的“荣光之手”（一开始哈利让莱尔偷回来的还记得吗）边上，决定打死也不开口，一开口就会被这只其实很腹黑（还不是你教得）的纯小狮子给算计了（莱尔你太低估自己了你才是那个能腹黑算计人的家伙啊）。  
  
［莱尔～］哈利·死皮赖脸·波特继续坚持不懈，［我作为族长，需要学习多少东西啊，你就帮帮我呗～］  
  
［哼，以你的魔力和智力，担当波特家族族长这一重任完全可以！］莱尔嘶嘶地喷洒毒液，［我开始怀疑你是不是和曼德拉草换过大脑了！］随即竟然又开始感慨，［唉，我的上一个主人，就不会像你这样没有风度！］  
  
［莱尔，你的上一个主人到底是谁呀？］哈利一下子就停了下来，爬呀爬凑到莱尔面前，弯起一汪湖水似的眼睛，笑眯眯地套话，说实话，哈利真的很好奇莱尔的上一个主人到底是谁，听莱尔有意无意的提起，他的上一个主人是一名强大，优雅，擅长魔药的贵族，有责任感，哈利便常常想套话，但是，结果是很明显的……  
  
［我不告诉你～］莱尔摇摇小尾巴，骄傲地说，［如果你哪天认出了他，我就告诉你。］  
  
哈利被莱尔的一番话弄得摸不到头脑，认出他？他的上一个主人不该早就死了吗？难道自己还得去研究画像？哈利吐吐舌头，没意思，从莱尔那儿从来套不出话！于是乎，换个话题：［莱尔，教我无杖魔法吧。］  
  
［你是无聊了还是想偷懒？］莱尔把小脑袋搭在盘起来的身子上，［你又不是不会！］每个小巫师其实都是无杖魔法的高手，不过是他们不能定量定向确定目的地释放魔力罢了，小巫师在十一岁之前的魔力不稳定时期，魔力极易外泄，如果大量外泄，也会造成魔力暴动，但是过了十一岁这个分界线，小巫师们的魔力就只能通过魔杖的引导外放，只有那些极少数掌握了无杖魔法的巫师，才能抛开魔杖施魔法。换句话说，无杖魔法就是不通过魔杖把魔力引出体内做用于体外达到施法目的，但是如果巫师的魔力不精纯，或者魔力控制力不够大，在妄图用无杖魔法的时候，就会因为无法控制而导致全部魔力外泄，而且，这个魔力流失，无法弥补，因为魔力流失的那个地方是无法填补的，即使巫师体内有了新的生成的魔力，也会极快地流失，这也叫作“后天性哑炮”。但是，很明显，哈利没到十一岁并且能完美地控制魔力，无杖魔法完全没有问题，所以莱尔说他偷懒……  
  
［我需要保证十一岁之后还能使用无杖魔法！］哈利嘟起小嘴，气鼓鼓地说。  
  
［你都能在十一岁之前使用无杖魔法了，害怕十一岁之后？］莱尔瞥了哈利一眼，［只要那个时候给自己留一个魔力输出的口子就好了呀，顺便说一句，通常那个口子都在指尖，不仅因为这样感觉更正常，还因为指尖的感觉较灵敏，更容易感受魔力的输出大小和速度。］  
  
［那……汤姆他岂不是……］哈利眨眨眼睛，有点惊讶地问。  
  
［他呀，他的确很优秀地控制并驱使了自己的魔力，但是并没有人指导过他无杖魔法呀～不过这对于他日后练习无杖魔法很有帮助。］莱尔漫不经心地说，［至于那件事，就算了吧，我去一天你去一天，不许讨价还价！］  
  
［好啊，莱尔最好了～］哈利·目标达成·波特，愉快的挠挠黑发，很快地把它们弄乱了，［明天就你去帮我上学吧～我爱死你了！］  
  
——————————我是时间过得飞快的分割线——————————  
  
［圣诞快乐，莱尔。］  
  
［圣诞快乐，哈利。］  
  
又是一个白色圣诞节，哈利和莱尔在德斯礼一家睡着之后互祝圣诞快乐，毕竟，这是哈利去霍格沃茨之前的最后一个圣诞节了。  
  
就在这时，碗橱的门发出“咔啦咔啦”的，声音并不大但能让里面的人听见的声音。哈利和莱尔对视了一眼，还是拉开了碗橱门。  
  
是一只白头鹰，琥珀色的大眼睛在一片漆黑里面也是炯炯有神，身子挺拔地站在哈利面前——绝对快和碗橱的门一样高了——它的脚边有一封信和一个牛皮纸的包裹，哈利瞟了一眼信封上的署名，心一下子欢快，轻松了不少。  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
谢过那只高贵但透露出不羁的白头鹰，哈利目送着它动了动喙，戳了戳自己左爪上的一个铂金圈，然后消失在了黑暗里面。哈利惊讶了一下，拿着信和圣诞礼物缩回了碗橱里面，高兴地对莱尔说：［德拉科的圣诞礼物！］  
  
［打开看看是什么吧。］莱尔懒懒地说，似乎一点儿也不奇怪。哈利只有点点头，小心地拆开了朴素的不像德拉科的那个比拳头大一点的牛皮纸包裹。  
  
是一个手镯，是的，再次是一个手镯，试样和以前德拉科送哈利的一模一样，但是哈利能感觉到上面掩盖过了的强大的魔法波动，他掂起手镯问：［莱尔？］  
  
莱尔依旧一副懒懒的样子，他听到哈利的话之后，感受了一下那个手镯上的魔法属性，然后很明显地身子抖了一下，哈利怀疑地眯了眯眼睛，［怎么了？］  
  
［……强大的白魔法保护。］莱尔重重地叹了一口气，［真亏他能弄到这种保护力的东西，这个手镯是妖精打造的，普通的东西根本承受不住这么强的魔力。］然后在哈利细细打量手镯的时候小声嘟哝了一句类似于［大脑里长满芨芨草！这才回来！］的话，一脸无奈，然后回过来说，［我倒是很好奇德拉科·马尔福失踪的这几年遇到了什么……看看他的信吧，你可以不告诉我他写了什么。］  
  
哈利无谓地耸耸肩，然后顺着雪白的信封的封口打开了信封，［身份确认魔咒，德拉科真的……］然后他犹疑地打开了信纸，读了起来。  
  
信很短，德拉科在信中得体地祝了哈利圣诞节快乐并期待明年在霍格沃茨特快上与他相遇——还提醒了哈利怎么去九又四分之三站台——对于他这几年的失踪，他只是一笔带过，基本上什么都没有说。哈利愣愣地看了德拉科最后优雅但不张扬的署名，然后把信纸放到了莱尔面前，希望莱尔也许能看出来点什么。  
  
［呵，我不得不感叹马尔福家族这位继承人的好运气……］莱尔很快就看完了信，打着哈欠嘟哝到。  
  
［好运气？］哈利挑了挑眉。  
  
［他呀，肯定一个魔力暴动跑到了什么与世隔绝的地方，还受到了什么人的指点，你没看出来他现在其实很强大吗？］莱尔撇撇嘴（？），说。  
  
哈利拿起那个手镯把玩着，里面还是有空间的，但是这里面的空间有大概四十个立方米，几个人躲进去都没问题，［莱尔，这上面的保护魔法，到底强大到了什么程度？］  
  
［哈欠……鉴于它的变态创意，你们所谓的“不可饶恕咒”基本上都能挡下，当然了，前提是施咒者魔力处于普通水平。］莱尔又打了一个哈欠，看上去很无语地说。  
  
［WOW，这么大的礼，我怎么还呢？］哈利自从认识了莱尔，就明白了，对于魔法，只有你想不到的没有你做不到的，完全是实力问题，所以他也不纠结于“挡下不可饶恕咒”这个对于正常人很天方夜谭的功能了。  
  
［放心，马尔福家族什么都不缺，我看德拉科马尔福是把你当做他的朋友，还是特别好的朋友看待了，］莱尔都已经把头埋在盘起来的身子的缝隙里了，［像一个斯莱特林一样把他当做朋友，不要对他不信任，这就是最好的回礼。哈欠——还要记得不能让邓不利多起疑心！好啦，睡吧……］  
  
［真正的朋友么……］哈利看着睡过去的莱尔，嘴角上扬了一个好看的弧度，然后戴上了德拉科送的手镯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *哈利这一世一开始就控制了自己的魔力让德斯礼一家不再对他很担忧，加上后来去汤姆的时代，所以哈利一共有四年没听过人敲碗橱的门了……


	24. 又见德拉科

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对角巷划时代意义的见面！

在哈利当一天哈利，莱尔当一天哈利的两天一个轮回之中，日子就这么悄悄地过去，哈利从书中醒悟过来自己明天不需要去学校的时候，似乎并没有过去半年，但是很明显，暑假到了。  
  
暑假到了＝马上就要十一岁了＝要开始正式演一个“懵懂救世主”了，同时也＝就要去霍格沃茨了＝就要能见到好久没见的德拉科了。哈利想着，微微挑起了嘴角。  
  
“小子，去拿信！”  
  
哈利撇撇嘴，慢腾腾地往门口挪动，心里计算着日子，应该要来了。哈利看了看毯子上的三封信——准确的说是两封信一张明信片——竟然没有记错，哈利叹了口气，盯着那张玛姬姑妈寄来的说她吃那什么海螺吃得胃疼的明信片，然后面带温柔的笑容用大拇指摩娑着那封用墨绿色墨水写了地址的，来自于霍格沃茨的信件，流连于那一蛇，一狮，一鹰和一獾，完美的组合又迥然不同，霍格沃茨本是不可分割的一个整体，又怎能……  
  
“你在干什么？！”  
  
哈利轻叹一声，然后把信拿在手里，往餐厅又去。  
  
把信和明信片递给弗农姨夫，哈利故意很明显地拿着霍格沃茨的信慢吞吞地向外走，于是，历史——也许算不上是历史——重演了，达力出于带着点坏心眼的好奇，夺过哈利手中的信，然后，of course，弗农姨夫黑着脸夺走了哈利的录取通知书，唯一不同的，大概就是哈利没有再和达力抢钥匙孔罢了。  
  
再然后，就是理所应当的什么信塞在鸡蛋里，牛奶瓶里，又过几天，就是壮丽而著名的“猫头鹰雨”时间（莱尔：邓不利多脑袋被甜食黏住了？！这不被麻瓜怀疑才怪！），然后，哈利便一脸淡定地带着莱尔上了弗农姨夫的车，身边坐着一脸不情愿的达力。  
  
（既然亲们都知道，某蛇也懒得写了，跳过，跳过，跳过。）  
  
哈利瞥了一眼达力的夜光手表，看着秒针走向了十二点，然后又走过去，准时地听到了重重的敲门声——五下，还把门敲倒了——哈利暗自叹了口气，让莱尔离开自己的袖子，不然说不准等会海格一个小激动把他拍扁了——虽然这不可能——哈利连忙躲在一边，看着德斯礼一家惊恐的表情打着哈欠，权当是……看笑话？  
  
“我不是哈利。”达力的大脑袋遥得像波浪鼓。  
  
“我才是……哈利。”哈利从藏着的地方走出来，一副被海格吓到了的样子。（1）  
  
“哦，哈利！”海格似乎也意识到自己的体型有点吓人，不好意思地挠了挠大胡子，“你长得很像你爸爸，但你有意双你母亲的眼睛，你知道，我认识他们。”  
  
“真的吗？”哈利一副惊讶又欲言又止的样子，“我是说……先生，你……认识我父母？”  
  
“当然了！”海格明显觉得哈利正常了，于是他自顾自坐在了沙发上，还招呼哈利过来，哈利便乖乖地坐在了海格边上，听着海格絮絮叨叨詹姆斯和莉莉的往事。  
  
“你是个巫师，哈利。”  
  
历史终究还是会发生，海格还是说出了经典的这句话，哈利努力让自己的表情更加惊讶一点——他实在有点想笑——“我是……什么？”  
  
“一个巫师，”海格耐心地向哈利说着，一边瞟向德斯礼一家，后者明显地瑟缩了一下，“只要加以学习，你就会成为一个伟大的巫师。”  
  
［你分明已经是了……］哈利不由得因为莱尔心灵感应传来的，很明显的带着骄傲的话抿嘴笑了一下，这让海格觉得似乎哈利小宝贝不相信他是个巫师，于是乎，没办法，他用他的粉色伞指了一下壁炉点起了火，证明是有巫师和魔法的存在的。哈利没办法，只好顺着海格说下去。  
  
哈利就这样心里哀叹着过完了一个晚上，第二天早晨，当他看到猫头鹰带来《预言家日报》的时候，实在是没什么心情去摇醒海格，所以他直接拿了五个纳特给了聒噪不已的猫头鹰。猫头鹰拿了钱，抖抖翅膀就飞走了，而混血巨人还在熟睡当中。  
  
哈利看了看海格，好心情地决定让他再多睡一会儿，突然莱尔用尾巴拍了拍哈利的胳膊：［准时去，说不定还能看到德拉科。］哈利愣了一下，然后便毫不犹豫地把海格摇醒了（不得不说海格你真倒霉）。  
  
“嗨，汤姆。”  
  
“老样子，海格？”破釜酒吧的老板汤姆咧开走着坏牙的嘴巴，问。哈利只觉得他会吓到小孩子，又想起曾经看过的那个汤姆，不得不说，那个大概是这个汤姆的长辈的人，比汤姆看起来好多了。  
  
“不了，是公事，邓不利多的，”海格笑眯眯的，哈利不禁扶额：这家伙马上就要把自己是哈利波特，活下来的男孩这件事捅出去了，“你知道的，我要带哈利波特去对角巷……”人本来就不多的破釜酒吧马上就热闹起来，人人都在谈论着哈利波特，大难不死的男孩，打败了黑魔王，唯一躲过阿瓦达索命咒的奇迹……哈利只觉得很烦躁，突然他全身一抖——奇洛应该在这里！奇洛在这里＝汤姆在这里＝汤姆会看到自己＝汤姆会暴走＝我会暴露，哈利禁不住为自己的失策呻（）吟了一声，以最快的速度把头发弄得跟德拉科的发型一模一样，然后带上了眼镜（2），祈祷这个脑残汤姆认不出自己来。  
  
“啊，奇洛教授！”海格很没眼光地看到了吧台边缘，围着巨大的紫色头巾，散发着可怖的大蒜气味的奇洛，哈利嘴角抽了抽——他其实有点很轻微的洁癖的，尤其是他还闻到了大蒜味中的那种灵魂腐烂的气味——伏地魔附身的必然后果——让他浑身不舒服，甚至有点反胃。  
  
“波波波特先生，”奇洛结结巴巴地说，哈利脸上一副好奇于他的打扮的样子，心里其实在撇嘴，切，装的真像！不愧是个拉文克劳，至少没那么傻，“我听说你，你很久了，那，那个人……”哈利并没有丝毫的兴趣去听，他只在细细地感受着自己额头上的伤疤里附着的魂片有没有出现共鸣，还好没有，大概是汤姆在睡觉？也对，这样的游魂是极度虚弱的。哈利咬了咬下唇，汤姆，我一定会把你从“伏地魔”拽回“汤姆”的！  
  
——————————我是哈利进入对角巷的分割线——————————  
  
“我是来取哈利波特先生的金库和731号金库里的东西的。”尽管海格压低了声音，这句话还是很大声。那只妖精没有要钥匙，他先打量了哈利很久——那之前哈利才打理了家族事务，不可能不来古灵阁整理家族金库的，不过一个保密咒就能搞定这个问题，只要给点报酬就可以，妖精就是好说话，有钱就行——很明显那个妖精心领神会，他又转过身去向海格要金库钥匙。  
  
从古灵阁出来，海格说他有点反胃要去喝口酒，让哈利自己去买袍子，哈利的心不由得升起来——摩金夫人长袍店，上一世第一次和德拉科见面的地方！想到这里，哈利不由得加快了脚步走向那里。  
  
推开门，哈利就看到了那头铂金色的，耀眼的头发，头发的主人背对着点门口，所以没有看到哈利进来。摩金夫人殷勤地迎上来：“亲爱的，霍格沃茨的新生吧？这里也有一位，你先到他身边去让卷尺量一下，马上就好。”  
  
不知怎的，哈利就觉得看到德拉科的时候，会很舒心而轻松，大概，德拉科是这一世他现在唯一能完全信任的人了吧。他想着，大步走了过去，现在德拉科身边，轻轻地开口，与他激动的心情完全不符：“德拉科。”  
  
“哈利，好久不见。”德拉科看上去一点儿也没有惊讶，“没想到能遇到你。”  
  
“我也是。”哈利耸耸肩，某把习惯吃豆腐的卷尺马上扑了过来要量哈利的臀围，哈利无语地释放了一点点魔压让它安分下来，然后打量了一下德拉科：铂金色的头发养长了一些，不再是大背头的幼稚发型而是随意的刘海，更能完美地诠释铂金的美丽，银灰色的眼睛被长长的的金色睫毛投下的阴影遮去了大半，看不清有没有什么情感，而五官比起四年前的最后一次见面，成熟了许多，比哈利上一世对这时记忆中的德拉科还要成熟得多，散发出一种古老魔法家族继承人的那种……感觉，年少却懂得世间炎凉，身高也比哈利高了一个头，上一世的时候分明是半个头的！哈利郁闷的想，对自己的身高颇不满意。  
  
［他和你用了同样的方法。］莱尔在哈利的袖子里懒懒地说。哈利这才注意到德拉科身上的卷尺正像自己身上的一样安分守己，［也是释放魔压，看来德拉科真的遇到了什么。］哈利心灵感应回复莱尔说。  
  
“哈利……”  
  
“德拉科……”  
  
两人同时开口，德拉科挑眉，示意哈利先说，哈利眨眨眼睛，果然还是德拉科挑眉好看！“嗯……我想说，也许去了霍格沃茨，我们就不能再这么……关系密切了，但是，我希望我们能一直是朋友。”这一点是毋庸置疑的，在邓不利多眼皮底下对一个经典的，父亲曾是食死徒的斯莱特林交好？巨怪大脑啊！  
  
“我知道的，”德拉科把头扭了过去，轻轻抬手，哈利感受到魔法波动，是隔音咒，他不由得眯了眯眼睛，德拉科仍然说着，“肯迪尔和路法伊找过我了，我知道。”  
  
“那么……”  
  
德拉科笑了笑：“我相信你很快就能看到的，那个混血巨人怎么可能不带十一年没见过魔法界的救世主去玩玩呢？”说着，他用眼神示意摩金夫人长袍店外那个拎着一只大笼子的巨大身影。哈利很直接地轻轻摇了摇头，叹气，然后挥挥手解开隔音咒，冲着里面大声的孩子气地喊到：“摩金夫人，我就要一整套霍格沃茨校服～”店面里面传来摩金夫人的回应，哈利从凳子上跳下来，看了看仍然站在那儿的德拉科，后者仍定定地看着哈利：“那么，再见了，或者说，霍格沃茨特快上见。”  
  
“再见，”德拉科说着，嘴角上扬了一个邪邪的弧度，“相信我，我会以一种特别的方式和你'再见'的。”  
  
“我很期待。”哈利咧嘴笑着，离开了摩金夫人，关上门的那一刻，他听到德拉科巧妙地控制着音量，带着笑意地说：“真高兴你喜欢我的圣诞礼物。”  
  
［无声无杖魔咒，魔力控制，恰到好处的动作……］跟着海格去奥利凡德的路上，哈利一边吃着让他想起那次和汤姆一起去对角巷的冰淇淋一边利用从高级主契约中的心灵感应和莱尔交流着，［即使有我送的耳钉也绝不可能做到这样。莱尔，你怎么看？］  
  
［我有想法，到这一次，我希望你能自己去发现。］不同于以往的，莱尔什么看法都没有说。哈利惊讶地挑挑眉：［我会努力的，不过一切的根源，肯定就是德拉科失踪的那四年多的日子。］  
  
就因为这个，哈利在买魔杖的时候都是心不在焉的，加上心情郁闷，哈利拿到一根魔杖就指着奥利凡德挥，于是可怜了那位有着矮人血统的魔杖制作人了，在短短半个小时里遭受了各种自然灾害（冰雹，台风，沙尘暴……），最后那家伙肯拿出哈利的那根命定魔杖——冬青木，凤凰尾羽——哈利拿着熟悉的它，轻轻地，不为人知地叹了口气：自己已经不再需要它了，不是吗？转念一想，他突然就怀疑起为什么拿到了这根汤姆里德尔的魔杖的孪生魔杖，想着哈利笑了笑：大概是因为我们把对方当做了……亲兄弟？  
  
走出阴沉的奥利凡德魔杖店，海格突然说：“嗨，哈利，要不要我带你去铂金游乐场？——虽然是马尔福家开的，但是听别人说很好玩，很受年轻人欢迎。”一双黑色的眼睛里满是期待，要给哈利受苦受难的（？）救世主波特一个欢乐的经历。  
  
正郁闷的回头看那个貌似有M体质的魔杖制作人的哈利被台阶绊到了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）：这里的描写我是用了电影的场景，因为觉得把电影里的搬上来更能想象出来。  
> （2）：这篇文里面哈利先是不戴眼镜的，从这里开始为了掩饰自己和汤姆记忆中的“纳威”的相似，哈利开始戴眼镜。好多文里面都写哈利不戴眼镜，总觉得怪怪的……  
> 呐，这一章的题目是来源于嗜血的《又见萨拉查》，向亲们推荐这篇文


End file.
